Ninja in a Devil's World
by Forgottenkami
Summary: Naruto's life was good. Yeah, he was in another world, but when had he ever he let a small think like that stop him from enjoying life? Plus, this world was kind of fun, and it had a number of benefits. Two in particular. Warning Naruto is a Devil that's part of Rias' peerage. Don't like it, then don't read it.
1. AN:Explanation

Author's Note

 **Well guys it's been a while hasn't it? Shit it's been six months hasn't it. Damn I really was having a hard time with my Heir to Superiority story and rewriting chapter one of this story. Yep I said it, rewrite.**

 **Now I know that's something you really don't want to hear since you are all expecting a new chapter for this, but all I have is a rewrite of chapter one and this stupid Author's Note. Some of you are no doubt cursing me right now and I don't blame you, I curse at authors that do this, and right now I'm cursing myself. But it couldn't be helped.**

 **Actually it could have, I'm just freaking lazy and I have been on an anime spree; that's basically the whole story. Sorry.**

 **Anyways check out the rewrite of chapter one, it's basically the same up to the point where Naruto becomes a devil. Tell me what you think with a review on this, I'm leaving this note up, because it serves another purpose. So review chapter one, or don't, I'm indifferent to it.**

 **So now the other purpose: What are some good anime to watch? I do have some criteria though. First off, nothing before 2000, but I prefer stuff after 2010. Next it has to fall under any of these categories: action, magic, martial arts, ninja, supernatural, hero, and demons. Basically stuff similar to Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Beelzebub, Campione, Is that a Zombie, A Certain Magical Index, A Certain Scientific Railgun, Tokyo Raven, Trinity Seven, Date A Live, ect.**

 **Ok looking for animes to watch is actually the secondary purpose of this note. The real is to put all the information on possible sacred gears on this. Some of you are complaining that I'm making Naruto way too powerful, since with any of these Sacred Gear plus his talent, skills, and Kurama, Naruto will be very overpowered. But he won't be ok.**

 **Boosted Gear:**

 **The first sacred gear is Boosted Gear. Now while this is a great sacred gear, I can't help but feel that the armor is kind of stupid. While yes the Balance Breaker was great, it kind of got ridiculous as the series kept going. Seriously the strongest mode it has is basically similar to the original armor mode, but now it has four cannons; couldn't the writers think of anything better?**

 **So I have decided to give Naruto a subspecies version of Boosted Gear, though he can transform it back and forth from the original version and the subspecies version. Now the subspecies version will be in the form of nearly unbreakable red chains with metal dragon heads as the tip; allowing it to bite and grip shit. So the number of chains represent the number of boosts Naruto has gone through; so nine chains means nine boosts. Thinking of calling the form Domination of a Heavenly Dragon, you know since Ddraig represents domination and is a Heavenly Dragon. As the dragon heads can act as addition points from where Naruto use magic attacks or dragon shot from.**

 **For the Balance Breaker, I was thinking of either a biomechanical dragon that Ddraig inhabits and uses to attack, making it's sort of like an independent sacred gear. Or have the sacred gear form three separate beings that represent the bishop, knight, and rook piece. That would be called the Ningen Sage (Bishop), the Demonic Ninja (Knight), and the Draconic Samurai (Rook).**

 **P.S. The Boosted Gear will not be able to boost Kurama's chakra. The drawback on using the Boost Gear and Kurama's power is that Boost Gear doubles the amount of Kurama's chakra being let out. That means Naruto can easily be overcome by Kurama's power, potentially allowing it to escape or take over Naruto.**

 **Incinerate Anthem:**

 **This sacred gear is a Longinus class sacred gear that hasn't been introduced in the anime or manga yet, but it has made an appearance in the Light Novel. So this sacred gear is basically the ability to produce holy purple fire. Now this would extremely helpful for a devil, especially when fighting other devils in rating games. This sacred gear nearly killed Sairaorg Bael in one shot, so it's a powerful sacred gear. Plus I think that if a devil uses it, they can train their body to become immune to holy objects and power, limiting their weakness.**

 **I was thinking of also making a subspecies sacred gear form for this one also. In the original form, the gear produces cross shaped purple flames. Now I want to combine it with Kurama, so that it makes them in the shape of foxes. And the Balance Breaker form would either be a giant fire version of Kurama, which it could control. Or it would form a giant version of Naruto's Shinigami, which creates fire versions of those seal inside Naruto to fight for him; Kushina, Minato, Kurama, Dark Naruto, other stuff that may get seal inside him.**

 **Yoko Kitsune:**

 **This is one of the first artificial true sacred gear that Azazel was able to make, thanks to the knowledge that Jiraiya provided. This sacred gear is modeled after the Longinus class sacred gear Canis Lykaon. Like the Canis Lykaon, Yoko Kitsune is an independent avatar type and has its own instincts. It takes the form of a huge orange fox with crimson eyes. This sacred gear contains the soul of Kurama and is powered by it power. Naruto has complete control over how much of its power it has access to.**

 **The Balance Breaker form would be allow Kurama to have access to all of its power, grant it a huge form. It also forms a sword for Naruto to use. The sword will either be a demonic sword, a holy sword, or an artificial sword made by Kiba's sacred gears.**

 **P.S. What I mean by first artificial true sacred gear, is that this artificial sacred is on par with a true sacred gear. In the series it's said that while Azazel has made artificial sacred gears they pale in comparison to the real ones.**

 **Reynard Equip:**

 **This is also an artificial sacred gear made by Azazel. An outfit, similar to Madara's or Hashirama's armor, that grants Naruto enhanced speed, endurance, strength, senses, and agility equal to say his three/fourth tailed form. He could also were light weight armored gantlets and boots that would change in shape and size similar to the Akimichi's size expansion techniques. Balance Breaker would allow him to utilize all nine tails of power but looks like his Asura Tail Beast Mode; Naruto will gain the Balance Breaker when he introduces Asura's power to the sacred gear.**

 **Vulpine Reverie:**

 **Another artificial sacred gear made by Azazel for Naruto. This one is actually to overcome Naruto's genjutsu weakness. This allowing Naruto to cast powerful illusions on his targets, the targets would be limited to two or three and the pain inflicted on the targets with the illusions become real in a Freddy Krueger-esque fashion. Balance Breaker I have no idea, maybe just increase the number of people that can be caught in it.**

 **Kitsune March:**

 **Allows Naruto to summon armored soldiers wearing fox masks/helms. The soldiers would be limited to around a dozen. They would be as durable as a devil to differentiate them from Kage Bunshin. The balance breakers would be more fantastical versions of their initial forms.**

 **Indra's Arrow:**

 **Bow and arrows, where the arrows have different abilities. The arrow will have three modes, first one is called Indraastra and it shoots arrows that can multiply and have a slight anti affinity. Meaning that if it hits devils it feels like it was blessed, if it hits angels it fells like its curse, it isnt very lethal unless you are hit multiple times. The second for is called Vasavi Shakti and it shoots an arrow that can not be dodged, though it doesnt necessarily mean it has to be lethal, also its first target near the arrow. The final form is called Vajra, and it takes the form of a lightning bolt, it flies at godspeed and is nearly impossible to dodge, and also delivers shock. Balance Breaker can be a fusion of two or more arrows or enhancing certain abilities. Like first type does more damage and multiples even more time, the second one you can choose which person it lock on too, third it can pierce through some barriers. Or I might just have the Balance Breaker shoot Tail Beast Balls at various strengths.**

 **The second thing I wanted to ask about is what familiar should I give Naruto? I want it to be cool. Here is a list of what I have thought: Sky Loin, a loin with tremendous fire powers; Inugami, a mythical dog with shadow powers; Nundu, looks like a giant leopard, breath is filled with toxins and diseases, and resistant to magic; Tyrant Hydra, it has an immortal body and poison that can kill Devils; and finally a Basilisk, it has a strong poison and its very stare can kill. By the way Naruto will have the Skíðblaðnir that Issei gets later on, though I will be modeling its form on a vehicle from another anime.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well thats all for now. Im working on the second chapter, have the whole plot for it set and done. Its similar to what happens in episode 2 of the anime, but I have twisted it a bit. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Not off to a Great Start

**Hey guys its Forgottenkami. Yea I know I side my next story would be a Naruto/Marvel story and later on I would make this Naruto/DxD story. However I forgot that I had gotten permission from Hail Emperor Naruto to use this story "Ninja in a Devil's World" a few months ago. I haven't changed much so it was basically cut and paste; don't expect the same quality and skill of Hail Emperor Naruto after this chapter, I'm not as good as he is. Anyways don't forget to vote on the poll.**

 **AN: I have rewritten a portion of this, so now I have changed a bunch of this, at least to the second half.**

 **Now I don't own Naruto or DxD, if I did I would have done them differently. And I would be rich.**

* * *

Ninja in a Devil's World

Chapter 1

"Men! Match."

The two kendo practitioners came to a stop when the referee called that. Stepping away from each other, they bowed to each other respectfully. The one who had scored the hit to the opponent's head to end the match reached up to remove the kendo helmet he was wearing.

With the constrictive helmet removed, the participant's head and facial features were revealed. Bright, spiky blonde hair was released, partially concealed by the tenugui he was wearing as a head wrap to absorb his sweat. Cerulean blue eyes peered out from between sweat soaked bangs. The unique whisker marks stretched from the wide smile he was sporting.

"You really gave me a run, Kimiko. I barely managed that last shot," the blonde claimed animatedly.

His opponent removed their own headgear, showing that she was a female slightly older than the blonde. Kimiko was the captain of the Kuoh Kendo Club. Breathing deeply and wiping off her own sweat, she then looked him in the eyes as she replied, "Thanks, but we both knew you were going to win. Your speed is ridiculous, Naruto. I can barely follow your shinai when you get going."

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto chuckled sheepishly at that. Better not tell her he was making sure to control his speed and reflexes, otherwise she wouldn't have stood a chance. He quickly commented, "I might have speed, but you definitely got the skill. I could never do half the stuff you managed."

"Well you aren't exactly trained in kendo, you just drop by. I certainly wouldn't want to be your opponent in a fist fight, where you are trained," Kimiko pointed out.

"Thanks for the spar, Kimiko," Naruto stated with a grin.

"I should be thanking you. You are welcome here anytime. You've really pushed a number of the members here. It's a shame we don't compete. We might stand a chance of making nationals if we did," Kimiko remarked calmly.

Naruto shot her a grin before he walked over to a bench on the sidelines. Sitting down, Naruto allowed himself to relax slightly. He quickly got started removing the restrictive pieces of kendo equipment Kimiko had forced him to wear. The kote, padded gloves, dō, breastplate, tare, waist and groin protector, and finally the tenugui around his head. His kendogi and hakama were now revealed. Wiping sweat from his forehead, Naruto leaned backwards and took a few deep breaths.

"Ano, Naruto-senpai. I have a towel for you," a quiet voice spoke up from beside him.

Naruto looked over to see one of the first years. Taking the towel, Naruto gave her a bright grin as he replied, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

The girl blushed slightly, but then stuttered, "Y-Your phone was also ringing. I-I didn't look in it. I just thought you should know."

"Thanks," Naruto said as he took the phone she was holding out. She quickly moved away, seemingly embarrassed. Naruto just chuckled before he wiped his face with the towel she gave him. He then checked his phone for the email he had received.

Brat, some issues have come up on my end. I'll be a day late. Just warning you. I won't be home tonight like planned. Have fun, hopefully with those girls of yours. I fully endorse you having some fun with-

Naruto stopped reading there. He didn't feel like reading a paragraph of encouragement to have 'fun'. That's just Jiraiya being Ero-Sennin.

Placing his phone down, Naruto contemplated the last few years.

Naruto had only been on the training trip with Jiraiya for a month when trouble happened. Akatsuki tracked them down. A man wearing the Akatsuki cloak and a spiral mask had ambushed them. Jiraiya had battled the man, using some awesome collaboration technique with two old toads. The battle had turned into a stalemate. The man had some weird defensive technique that caused all attacks to pass right through him, and Jiraiya had been able to sense where the man appeared. Unfortunately, Naruto's reckless streak came into play. He tried to help Jiraiya. Naruto had proved useless against the man, and had been severely injured. He would have been captured if not for Jiraiya. Driving the man back, Jiraiya had bought enough time for Naruto to bring forth some of the Kyuubi's chakra. Now facing off against a Sage Mode Jiraiya and a Kyuubified Naruto, the masked man had attempted some sort of space-time technique on them.

Naruto still doesn't quite get it, but Jiraiya had explained what happened. Apparently the combination of senjutsu and Bijuu chakra had interfered with the space-time technique. Instead of ending up wherever the man had meant to send them, they quite literally traveled worlds. Naruto and Jiraiya ended up being dropped in the mountains of Hokkaido.

It had taken them a while to figure out the situation after that, but they managed. Their summoning still worked, but it took far more chakra. Jiraiya had been able to send a status update to Tsunade, and had even been able to be reverse summoned back to their original world. Naruto was not so lucky. Reverse Summoning worked by the same principles as regular summoning. The more powerful the person or animal being summoned, the more chakra it took. Originally any high-level toad had been capable of summoning Jiraiya in their original world, but in this world only the two elder toads could manage to summon him. It apparently left them exhausted as well. Naruto was even worse, with the Kyuubi in his gut alongside his own massive chakra reserves. No toad was capable of reverse summoning him. Basically, Naruto was stuck in this world till the toads and Konoha figured out a more efficient means of traveling the worlds. With Naruto stuck, it was only natural that Jiraiya had to stay as well. To watch over him.

Naruto arrived in this world when he was thirteen. He was now seventeen. A lot had happened in the four years. The first year had been especially difficult. Naruto and Jiraiya hadn't been capable of speaking Japanese at the time. The first year had been centered on just learning the language. Neither Naruto nor Jiraiya were exactly intellectually gifted, so it took a full year before they could communicate with the natives. The lack of a proper teacher didn't help either. They just relied on a book Jiraiya somehow obtained. Even then their conversations with locals required frequent hand motions.

After two years, Naruto had become somewhat proficient in Japanese. Which caused Jiraiya to gain the idea that he should attend to school. Of course Jiraiya chose an all-girls' school that had just turned coed. Kuoh Academy. It hadn't been easy for Naruto to fit in. He'd still had a noticeable accent, and hadn't quite adjusted to the different social and cultural customs of Japan. He had quickly become 'that weird foreign kid.'

It wouldn't be Naruto if he just gave up though. Naruto spent hours talking to random people in the city, to both improve his language skills and learn the proper social customs of the locals. He'd studied relentlessly to improve his grades, not wanting to be known as stupid. Finally he started his crusade to make friends at the school. He did this mainly by visiting clubs. Despite not joining any, Naruto made it a habit of participating in many different clubs after school. Using that, Naruto was capable of interacting with many different students. He had decided to make friends, even if it was by pure stubbornness.

Naruto liked to think he succeeded. He certainly had a good number of friends, and many acquaintances. He had even succeeded in the romance department.

The Kendo Club was one of his more frequent haunts, for a number of reasons. Naruto focused on the physical clubs, allowing him to train some in the process of socializing. Kuoh was noticeably lacking in clubs directly related in some form to fighting, so the Kendo Club was one of the best training opportunities for Naruto. The Kendo Club was nearly all female as well. Naruto wasn't sure why, but he tried not to question it. While not a huge factor, it was nice to have some eye candy. Finally, there were two other reasons that he frequently came to the Kendo Club. Major reasons.

"Tired, Naruto-kun. I'm shocked that Mr. Stamina can run out of steam," a teasing voice spoke up.

Naruto looked up to look at the speaker. Naruto easily recognized her. Ueda Murayama. She was a second year, like Naruto. Her brunette hair was mostly done up in two high ponytails, using two red ribbons. Her bangs were cut straight just above her eyes, except for two longer bangs that framed her face. Her eyes were a hazel color, and she had nice, creamy skin. Of an average height, standing around 5 foot 4 inches, Murayama was gifted with a very nice figure. Easily the best in the Kendo Club. Personality wise, Murayama was a willful and confident girl. Quick to speak her mind, she tended to be a bit on the blunt side.

Another girl was just behind her. Shimizu Katase could usually be found at Murayama's side. Similarly a second year, Katase had short hair that only went down to her shoulders. The coloring was very unique. A very light pink, with just a slight reddish-orange tint. Her bangs were held out of her face by a white hairband, displaying her forehead. Her eyes were a darker shade of pink than her hair. Katase was a bit paler than Murayama, as well as two inches shorter. Her body was a bit slimmer than Murayama's, although still quite remarkable for a girl her age. Katase was a bit quieter than Murayama, although no less willful. She was also a bit more polite, except when angered. Then she can be just as harsh.

These two were the people Naruto was closest to in the entire school. So he grinned cockily as he replied to Murayama's taunt, "Please. I'm nowhere near tired. All this equipment is just hot as hell."

"Whatever you say, Naruto-kun," Murayama said in a tone that spoke of her disbelief.

"If you don't believe me, I'll prove it. I'll take on everyone here one after another. If I'm not stuck inside one of these stupid suits, I won't break a sweat," Naruto proclaimed boldly.

"Quiet, you two. Club time is almost over, Murayama. Don't get Naruto going or it will take an hour to calm him down. Naruto, don't take the bait even when you know she is playing with you," Katase quickly interrupted, reprimanding both of them.

This was the usual with them. Murayama would tease Naruto, who was too excitable and impulsive to let it pass. Katase would then step in…or watch in amusement if she was in a certain mood.

Both the girls sat on the same bench as Naruto, who quickly asked, "Do you two want to eat with me after the club ends?"

"We always do," Murayama replied quickly.

"I know, but it's always best to ask in case you two have something to do," Naruto pointed out in return.

"We wouldn't ever miss our meal with you, Naruto-kun," Katase claimed.

Grinning at that, Naruto sat back as he watched the Kendo Club start slowing down.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Thirty minutes later Naruto was walking alongside Katase and Murayama. The three had changed out of the kendogi and hakama uniform of the Kendo Club. The two girls were wearing the Kuoh Academy uniforms. Naruto was wearing a modified version of the male uniform. He discarded the black blazer and black ribbon around the neck entirely. He then left the white undershirt unbuttoned, revealing the burnt orange, short sleeved shirt underneath.

The three were walking from the Kendo Club to the school yard. The Kendo clubroom was in the back of the school, just within the forest that encompassed the entire rear of the school grounds. The school grounds were in the front of the school grounds. So they were skirting the forest line up towards the front of the school. Not exactly the fastest route, but it served a purpose for the three.

Katase looked around before announcing, "No one is around."

"Great," Naruto said as he quickly closed with Katase. Gently grasping her chin with one hand, he raised her head so that the two were looking at each other. Lowering his head, Naruto touched his lips to the far shorter girl's. The kiss started out as a chaste touch of their lips, but quickly escalated. One of Naruto's hands grabbed onto the back of Katase's head as he deepened the kiss. Katase moaned as Naruto's tongue explored her mouth. Finally Naruto pulled away from the kiss. Katase's eyes were glazed over from the passionate kiss.

Turning away from the dazed Katase, Naruto gestured for Murayama to approach. She quickly did that, and the two locked lips. Murayama wasn't as submissive as Katase, and eagerly deepened the kiss on her own. Their tongues battled for dominance, a battle Naruto eventually won. After a few more seconds, that kiss ended as well.

As soon as Naruto and Murayama detached from each other, Murayama turned to Katase. Grabbing the back of Katase's head, the brunette quickly pulled the pinkette in for a passionate kiss. A scene Naruto gladly watched. After a good ten seconds, the two pulled apart.

"I really can't stand not being able to do that when I want," Murayama declared, with Naruto and Katase both agreeing.

Yep, Naruto was currently dating both Murayama and Katase. Although that was a bad way of putting it. It was a three-way relationship. If anything, Naruto was the extra.

Murayama and Katase were always together, and everyone knew they were best friends. What most people didn't realize was that it went deeper than that. Living on the same street since they were babies, they were childhood friends who told everything to each other. When they both hit puberty, they started 'experimenting' with each other to satisfy their curiosity. Those experiments had eventually caused the two to realize that they were just as attracted to girls, especially to each other. The two naturally fell together after that, starting a secret relationship.

Then enter Naruto. Naruto and Katase had been in the same class as first years, and Naruto had quickly developed a crush on her. Naruto would admit the crush stemmed from Katase's similarities to Sakura. Pink hair, even if Katase's was a lighter shade, and a prominent forehead. By the middle of the year, they were close enough for Naruto to ask her out. She naturally refused, considering she was involved with Murayama.

Murayama had stepped in then. She was friendly with Naruto from his visits to the Kendo Club, and felt guilty since she was the main reason he was rejected. She was the one to comfort him. After that the two went from friendly acquaintances to close friends. A process that left Murayama feeling attracted to Naruto.

Feeling guilty about her feelings, Murayama confessed to Katase. After talking, Katase admitted that she had been somewhat interested in Naruto as well. After more talking, the two actually confronted Naruto. Revealing their secret relationship to him, they then proposed that the three start an open relationship with each other. Naruto would be dating both of them, but they would be dating each other as well as Naruto. Naruto did the obvious thing and accepted. What guy wouldn't love to be allowed to date two different girls at once? It helped that Naruto genuinely liked both as well. As for the two dating each other as well as him…watching the two make out was one of the hottest things Naruto had ever seen. Girl on girl!

Enough said.

The relationship was a secret from their fellow students. Katase and Murayama had felt awkward enough about it when it first started to not reveal it to their friends, and they have seemingly decided to stick with it. Naruto's inclusion only strengthened their desire to keep it a secret. Their three-way relationship was unusual enough that it would draw attention, not all of it good.

It wasn't totally a secret though. The three of them had told their respective families/guardian of the situation. Both Katase and Murayama's parents were uncomfortable with it all. They didn't outright refuse to accept it, but it was clear they were hoping this was just a phase. As for Jiraiya…the self-proclaimed super pervert had claimed he was never prouder of Naruto. He even proclaimed that Naruto had surpassed the Yondaime with this achievement.

Happy at the brief shows of affection, the three started moving again. They typically did this throughout the day. Quick embraces and kisses. Maybe it was because it was a secret, but they enjoyed being able to sneak moments like this.

Finally reaching the school yard, the three sat on the grass. With clubs ending, many students were leaving. A number were emulating their group though in sitting down to eat some pre-packed meals. Katase and Murayama pulled out some bentos, but Naruto just stayed put.

"Ah, Uzumaki-kun. Sorry I'm late," a girl with black hair said as she jogged up to him while holding a large bag.

Naruto just smiled at her as he replied kindly, "No need to apologize, Kiku. Just the opposite. I should be thanking you for bringing this to me, and the entire Cooking Club for doing this for me every day."

"It is no trouble, Uzumaki-kun. We always have leftovers anyway," the girl claimed happily. Reaching into the bag, she started pulling out numerous containers of food as she explained, "Today we focused on French cuisine. Much of what we made consists of different pastries, but there are a few full dishes that a few of our members went all out on."

"It sounds great. Do you want to eat with us, Kiku?" Naruto suggested with a smile.

The girl really looked like she wanted to, but reluctantly told him, "I'd love to, but I have something scheduled."

"That's a shame," Naruto quickly stated, being honest. He was always up for hanging out with more people. "Tell the Cooking Club I'll be joining in Thursday."

"Got it. See you then, Uzumaki-kun," the girl said as she moved away from the group.

Naruto quickly sat down by Murayama and Katase, who were both sending him queer looks. Blinking, Naruto asked, "What?"

"Just wondering what we should be feeling about an entire club of girls making food for our boyfriend every day," Murayama replied bluntly.

"It isn't like that. You heard her. They have leftovers every day," Naruto quickly exclaimed.

"Leftovers they could take home themselves. Instead they put it all together and deliver it to you. Not to mention the quality of the food has increased. The Cooking Club used to make cookies and cakes. Now they're making things like French cuisine. What was it yesterday, Thai? That's a bit too fancy to count as leftovers. It's obvious they are preparing stuff specifically for you," Murayama pointed out.

Conceding that point, Naruto quickly argued, "That doesn't mean what you are implying. It is only natural for them to try harder for someone else. Not like they would go the extra mile when they know they'll be eating it. People naturally want to make good impressions on others."

"Yeah, but this isn't just an extra mile. This is a full marathon. That does imply something," Murayama countered.

"No, it doesn't. You're just reading into things," Naruto claimed stubbornly. Smirking, he quickly added, "Plus, I'd happily accept bentos from you two."

Blushing slightly, Murayama quickly exclaimed, "You wish."

"Yeah, just because we're girls doesn't mean we need to make you food, Naruto-kun," Katase said before continuing with a slight blush on her cheek, "Plus, you know Murayama and I aren't good at cooking."

"I'd eat it anyway," Naruto quickly declared. "Eating food prepared by one's girlfriend is apparently a much desired event for guys in Japan."

"Correction. Just eating food made by a girl with you in mind is enough for most guys in Japan. They don't need to be dating, and you are currently eating the food no less than two dozen girls made specifically for you. You've already succeeded in that male dream," Murayama explained.

Looking at the food, Naruto shrugged in acceptance of those words. He still shot a bright grin at the two and declared, "Still, I think being able to eat the food you two made would be much better."

Both of them blushed at that. Pouting, Katase exclaimed cutely, "Mou, if you say things like that you might regret it. Our cooking is really bad, so don't tempt us with your cute smile and heart pounding words."

Naruto just laughed happily before he replied, "Don't worry. I can eat anything. Especially if it is made by you two."

The three eventually started eating their respective meals. The two girls were eating bentos made by their mothers. Eventually they were snagging stuff from Naruto's lunch as well though. Naruto started to playfully try and protect his food from them, but then it just devolved into a game.

At least until Murayama caught sight of something. Growling slightly, she grunted out in annoyance, "Geez. Not those three."

Naruto and Katase quickly looked to see what she meant. Katase quickly let out a dismayed groan, while Naruto just chuckled awkwardly. It was the 'Perverted Trio,' although they had a number of different names along the same lines. Basically, they were three massively perverted students. Naruto wouldn't say they were the most perverted students in school. Nearly every male student in Kuoh came because of the multitude of females, and conversations in the locker room could become downright randy. These three didn't even attempt to hide it though, brazenly flaunting their perverse thoughts and dreams.

Murayama and Katase, like practically every female at Kuoh, despised them. Naruto was ambivalent to them. On one hand he respected their honesty regarding their desires, as a number of male classmates just as lewd hid similar thoughts and feelings. Naruto was actually annoyed when a lot of males, who were similarly perverted, degraded the three in an attempt to impress girls. At least these three were confident enough to be themselves. On the other hand, they were just so perverted. Not to mention they didn't respect the privacy of the females in the school. Peeking was a common activity of theirs. Naruto did not like how they did such things without even considering the opinion of the females in question. He doubted they would be happy if Naruto took pictures of their dicks and showed it to people, yet they similarly ignored the privacy of females in order to satiate their lust for tits, asses, and legs. At least they didn't go so far as to grope girls whenever they could. Apparently even they had standards. Although it might be a calculated decision. Naruto was constantly surprised that the three weren't expelled. Peeking perverts aren't exactly a welcome presence in a school mainly filled with females. If they started groping or sexually harassing girls anymore then they would probably be expelled. So it might just be them understanding the line the school had for them.

The three were just standing a short distance away, staring at the group mournfully. Sighing, Naruto called over, "If you are going stare then you might as well come over and sit down."

"Wait! What?" Murayama angrily demanded.

Sighing again, Naruto told her calmly, "Calm down. I feel sorry for them. It won't hurt to let them sit and eat with us."

"It might! Seriously, those three must have some disease," Murayama declared furiously.

"Stop exaggerating. They're perverts, not lepers," Naruto said.

"Same thing."

"Just give them a chance, Murayama," Naruto requested simply. Looking at the similarly displeased Katase, Naruto continued, "I'm not saying to ignore their perversion, but don't focus on it so much. Why not just calmly sit down and have a lunch with them? Has any girl in the school even attempted to get to know them? As people they at least deserve a chance."

They were perverts. Of that there was no question, but that doesn't mean they should be avoided like the plague. Perverts can still be good people. Jiraiya was a prime example of that. Probably the most perverted man Naruto's ever met, but he was still one of the best men Naruto had ever met. Plus, it wasn't like everyone wasn't a bit of a pervert. Naruto barely even thinks about perverse things in his daily life, but his relationship with Katase and Murayama had shown Naruto had a very strong perverse streak himself. Murayama and Katase had similar perverted sides when in private and in the mood. It's only natural for people to be interested in sex, especially at their age. Even if people tried to act like it was something shameful.

The two girls didn't look happy with his argument, but apparently couldn't argue. Murayama turned away while crossing her arms petulantly, while Katase reluctantly told him, "If it was anyone else we wouldn't be this considerate, Naruto-kun, but alright. They can come eat with us."

"Thanks," Naruto said happily. Turning back to the trio, he waved them over again. The second sign was enough to send them scurrying over. As soon as they sat down, Naruto told them, "There is plenty of food, so you can have some if you want."

"Thank you, Uzumaki-sama," the three quickly exclaimed pitifully. Apparently the three weren't used to acts of kindness, which only made Naruto pity them all the more.

"None of that 'sama' stuff," Naruto quickly informed them. Only Katase and Murayama used that for him, and that was only during a certain mood and activity. He quickly continued, "Just call me Naruto. I'm not one for politeness."

"Got it, Naruto," the three spoke in unison.

Naruto nodded in satisfaction. He never quite got how Japanese refer to each other. In the Elemental Nations, they typically used a person's given name unless they were a higher rank. Plenty of the girls in the school still refuse to call him Naruto, since they feel it would be too forward and impolite. One of the reasons he hadn't been well liked at first was because he almost always used a person's given name. He hadn't changed that habit, but people had eventually gotten that it was simply a sign of friendliness for him.

Murayama quickly growled out, "You are on thin ice, perverts. If it wasn't for Naruto-kun, you wouldn't be here."

"Calm down, Murayama. Let's just all eat and have a friendly conversation," Naruto said peacefully to calm the two irritated girls down. Apparently the presence of the three perverts alone was unpleasant for them.

With that the group started eating, the three perverts taking some of the pastries from Naruto's food. Katase and Murayama started eating, clearly trying to ignore the presence of the three. Naruto was eating himself, but also took the time to examine the three.

First up was Matsuda. He had a shaved head, tanned skin, and his eyes were almost always squinted. A former sports star, he was the most physically fit of the three. He was currently a member of the Photo Club due to his desire to photograph every part of the female body. Thus he was often known as 'Sexual Harassment Paparazzi.' He was also a self-proclaimed lolicon.

Second was Motohama. He was characterized by his large glasses, which gave him a bit of a nerdy look. He was also known for being able to figure out a girl's three sizes just by looking, so he was known as 'Pervert Glasses.'

Finally was Issei. Issei was…rather average. Average height, brown hair, light brown eyes, rather skinny. There wasn't a whole lot to note about Issei besides his incredible lust. He apparently desired to become a harem king. He was known as the 'Lump of Libido' and the 'Incarnation of Pure Lust.'

Naruto's examination was cut short when all three of them burst out in tears while eating. Recoiling in shock, Naruto awkwardly asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. This might just be one of the most magnificent moments in our life," Issei declared.

"To eat food hand prepared by girls," Matsuda continued.

"We can taste the care and feelings that went into the food. It's amazing," Motohama finished.

"Don't forget that any feelings in the food were meant for Naruto-kun," Murayama quickly informed them. She then continued bluntly, "No girl would ever cook you three food. You are only eating that because Naruto-kun is letting you."

Ouch. That was harsh, but Murayama really did not like these three. Katase as well. In the same classes as these three, they were frequently subject to their perverted machinations.

Issei started to cry from the harsh words, but Matsuda shot to his feet and declared angrily while pointing at Naruto, "It isn't fair, damn it! Why does this guy have so many girls cook willing to for him? He's always hanging around girls, and we get nothing."

Wow, talk about a change. A minute ago he was calling Naruto -sama, and now he's insulting him. Strike one against the trio.

Neither Katase nor Murayama were about to back down though, despite his loud voice. Both stood up to glare at him. Katase then exclaimed just as loudly, "Maybe it is because people actually like Naruto-kun. He's nice, generous, friendly, optimistic, helpful, and funny. He's also both athletic and good looking."

Naruto actually blushed at her words. Unknown to Naruto, he was probably actually the most popular guy in the school at this point. It wasn't because he was the most handsome. Naruto had a roguish appeal at best. He was somewhat good looking, but not to any great degree. Kiba Yuuto was the king of Kuoh when it came to appearance. Girls couldn't help but fall for his princely appearance. Despite that though, the bishounen had gradually become eclipsed by Naruto. While Kiba was polite, he never made any attempts to actually befriend his fellow students. He very clearly chose to isolate himself. Most girls still liked him, but it was the distant admiration one might have for an idol. Naruto was the opposite. He wasn't drop-dead handsome. He wasn't the funniest guy. He wasn't the smoothest guy. He certainly wasn't the smartest guy. However, he was probably the nicest guy. He was always willing to help someone, and he was always cheerful. Not to mention Naruto tried. Almost abrasive in his forwardness at first, people gradually realized it was due to just how friendly he was. Despite the old saying, the nice guy doesn't always finish last. They also weren't always confined to the friend-zone. There was a certain charm to a guy like Naruto. Probably half the girls in the school liked him by this point. Not that Naruto realized this. Katase and Murayama were actually glad for his denseness on this issue. While Naruto was loyal, he was still a guy. Who knows how he'd react if he realized half the girls in school liked him?

Murayama quickly continued where Katase left off, "He also isn't a pervert who insists on bringing porn to class, peeking on girls, and overall being an annoying pest."

"Murayama, Katase. That's enough," Naruto said firmly. The two reluctantly sat back down. Naruto then turned to Matsuda and continued, "And can you please try and be civil as well? This is supposed to be a relaxing meal."

Matsuda reluctantly sat down as well. Naruto quickly started up a conversation about their schoolwork. They were all in the same class, so they all had similar homework. For a time a peaceful conversation ensued, but Naruto eventually asked why they were still here.

"I'm in the Photo Club, so I just got finished with club activities," Matsuda claimed while holding up his camera.

"Club activities? You mean taking pictures of girls in their bloomers," Murayama grumbled to herself.

Naruto ignored her in favor of looking at Issei and Motohama and asking, "What about you two?"

Issei rubbed the back of his head as he sheepishly admitted, "We've just been watching the other clubs.

Motohama adjusted his glasses as he elaborated, "Girls exercising in spring while wearing bloomers. A fantastic scene."

Ooh, strike two.

"Enemy of women," Murayama quickly declared.

"Don't you realize how creepy and annoying it is for girls to be watched like that?" Katase quickly added.

Motohama stood up and retorted passionately, "Nonsense. It's a sign of admiration. Plus, it isn't like they in private. They are in the open, where anyone can choose to look at them."

"Like you wouldn't peek on them in private," Murayama countered.

"Stop," Naruto quickly ordered. "No arguments."

Things once again settled down. Trying to preempt another argument, Naruto turned to Issei and asked, "So how did things go on your date yesterday, Issei?"

Issei just looked at Naruto blankly before questioning, "What do you mean, Naruto? I didn't have a date yesterday."

Growing confused himself, Naruto answered, "But you were bragging yesterday about a girl confessing to you? You were supposed to be going on your first date with her after school?"

Issei looked baffled by Naruto's words. Scratching his head while looking at his two friends, he finally looked at Naruto and claimed, "I don't know what you mean. My head is a bit fuzzy on the last two days, to be honest, but I'd certainly remember that."

That only made Naruto grow even more confused. He was certain he remembered Issei talking about finally getting a girlfriend. They are in the same class, so Naruto was forced to hear it.

Matsuda and Motohama were looking at Naruto in confusion as well. A quick glance showed Murayama and Katase were baffled as well. Scratching his head, Naruto chuckled before admitting, "Sorry. Must have been my mistake. Must have accidentally switched your name with someone else's on accident. I do that sometimes."

They all accepted that, since Naruto was a bit airheaded. Naruto was still suspicious though. He was sure he remembered Issei talking about getting a girlfriend yesterday, but his confusion wasn't faked. The reaction of the others only confirmed it. That meant one of two things. Either Naruto's head was messed with or his was the only one that hadn't been messed with. Naruto wasn't sure what was worse. The possibility of someone or something affecting Naruto mentally or the possibility of someone or something being capable of messing with a large group of people mentally without Naruto knowing.

There was something else as well. Something about Issei was missing. Naruto couldn't identify what, but he had a gut feeling that something about Issei was different. Something was missing in his aura.

He'd have to talk to Jiraiya about it all…tomorrow. Jiraiya said he wasn't going to be home tonight.

While Naruto was still silent, Murayama took another pastry from Naruto's selection. Issei quickly commented bluntly, "Wow, you and Katase eat a lot, Murayama."

Murayama immediately blushed before replying scathingly, "Shut up. I exercise enough to work it off…And don't call Katase and me by our names."

"I totally agree. Eat all you want," Motohama declared, adjusting his glasses while grinning perversely. He quickly continued, "Your figures have improved over the last few months. B88-W67-H83 for you, Murayama. B81.5-W63-H80.5 for Katase. You two have always been high-tier among the girls in Kuoh, but over the past few months you've risen even higher. If only the Kendo Club locker room wasn't so devoid of peep holes (because of Naruto), we'd be able to appreciate the improvement all the more."

Ah, strike three.

Both Murayama and Katase had lowered their heads, shadows covering their eyes. Murayama whispered in a voice filled with a promise of pain, "You…"

Issei apparently figured out was about to happen, and started moving away.

"Filthy perverts!" Katase finished for Murayama.

The two quickly started chasing the three, clearly intent on causing them pain. Naruto just sighed before shaking his head in amusement. Well, he gave them the chance. They took that chance and wasted their three strikes. Batter out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Really, those three," Murayama grumbled as she took another bite of a pastry.

The three were walking through one of the school buildings. Katase and Murayama had chased after the three perverts for a while, even caught up to them at one point. They then returned to Naruto after a quick beating. The three had quickly set off to a school building afterward. With club activities now over, there was nothing more to do besides go home. They needed to pick up their bags first though.

"No need to get so mad," Naruto told her calmly. Grinning at her teasingly, "They are right about you eating more now."

"And whose fault is it that we've needed to eat more?" Murayama immediately asked back.

Naruto chuckled to himself at her question. The fault definitely rested with himself. Naruto managed to convince the entire Kendo Club to start doing more physical conditioning, as well as motivated them to work harder during their practices. The skill and physical capabilities of the entire club have greatly improved as a result. Murayama and Katase have got it even worse, being in a relationship with him. Naruto was a very active guy since he had so much energy. He managed to convince both of them to go on a morning run with him every day, and many of their dates involved hiking or playing soccer in the park. So much physical activity is demanding, so the two had been forced to greatly increase the amount of food they ate.

"Not like it matters," Murayama claimed before finishing off the pastry. She then lifted up her breasts with her hands. Jiggling them, much to Naruto's appreciation, she commented, "Any extra weight has gone right to these girls. I'm going to have to buy larger bras soon. My current ones are getting a bit small, and I just bought them a few months ago."

"I know, right," Katase replied before adding as she lifted her own breasts, "Mine have gotten larger too. My waist is thinner too."

Motohama had been correct earlier when he said their figures have improved over the last few months. They had always been above average in that department. Staying fit through physical exercise had given both of them athletic forms that Naruto found to be far more pleasing then the thin figures maintained through intense dieting. Those figures have only blossomed further from the change Naruto provided to their daily lives. Exercising more and eating more had seemingly allowed their bodies to fill out more to create even more of an hourglass figure.

A thought which caused Naruto to smile. While he was capable of appreciating any body type, he would admit to being a bit of a breast man. So their increased proportions were very welcome in his mind.

Naruto took a moment to appreciate their figures. The taller Murayama was the one particularly gifted in the chest department. By now she was one of the bustiest girls in Kuoh. Not that Katase wasn't gifted in that department. Her breasts were large too, but her real strength was in her ass and legs.

Both were among the prettiest girls in the school by this point, no question. And he's currently dating both of them. The thought caused Naruto to let out a satisfied grin.

His distracted thoughts caused a problem as the trio rounded a corner. Naruto felt himself walk into someone. The feminine grunt and large amount of cushioning Naruto felt from the person's chest showed it was a female…A busty one.

Immediately Naruto leaned down and held out his hand for the person while saying, "Sorry, I was distracted."

"It's okay. It was my fault as well," the girl said as she took his hand, using his help to stand up.

It was easy for Naruto to recognize the person. Everyone in the school knew who she was. Rias Gremory. Possibly the most idolized person in school. Her family was rumored to be based out of Northern Europe. Naruto had also heard that she was the head of the Occult Research Club for three years running.

Of course none of that was the reason she was so idolized. No, that honor belonged to her appearance. Rias was ridiculously beautiful. The feature that stood out most to Naruto was her long, crimson hair that went down to the back of her thighs. Her eyes were a mesmerizing blue color with a slight tinge of green. Flawless, creamy skin combined with perfectly balanced facial features to give her a face that was almost too perfect. Standing at 5 foot 8 inches, she was taller than the average Japanese girl, and just two inches shorter than Naruto. Her figure was fantastic. Her bust easily surpassed Murayama's in size. It wasn't just her breasts either. Her waist was incredibly slim, her hips were very well rounded, and her legs long and toned. All together she was stunning. She was referred to as one of 'Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies'.

She wasn't alone either. A chuckle drew Naruto's attention to a person standing next to Rias. Naruto recognized her just as easily as he had Rias. Himejima Akeno. The second of 'Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies'.

Like Rias, Akeno was stunning to a degree that was almost inhuman. Where Rias had the 'foreign princess' look, Akeno was the traditional Japanese beauty, a 'Yamato Nadeshiko'. She had long black hair that was done up into a high ponytail, tied with an orange ribbon. Her hair was so long the ponytail nearly fell to the floor. Her eyes were purple, and her blemish free skin was slightly paler than Rias'. She was two inches shorter than Rias, 5 foot 6 inches, which was still on the taller side for Japanese females. Possibly Akeno's main characteristic were her breasts. Despite being shorter they were even larger than Rias', both volume-wise and in proportion to her body. Otherwise she was similar to Rias in having a small waist, rounded hips, and long legs.

Keeping his cool despite running into the two most popular girls in school, Naruto looked at Rias and said, "Once again, I'm sorry for knocking into you, Gremory-san."

Naruto tried to circle around them to leave, but was cut off when Rias commented, "Gremory-san? Every rumor I've heard about you, Uzumaki Naruto, indicates you almost always use a person's given name. Is something wrong with my name?"

Naruto looked at her guardedly. Truthfully, these two gave Naruto the creeps. That was actually a bad way to put it. Their presences weren't unpleasant in any way, but they set off Naruto's instincts. He knew there was something more to them.

He automatically explained in his best breezy voice, "I am rather forward, but I try to not be impolite. We've not spoken two words to each other before. It is only natural I call you Gremory-san."

"Nonsense. I do not mind. You can call me Rias," she quickly stated. Before he could respond, she looked at Katase and Murayama and continued, "You two are Ueda Murayama and Shimizu Katase, correct?"

"Hai/Y-yes," Murayama and Katase spoke respectively. Both were anxious, actually being addressed by the most admired person in Kuoh.

"You two can call me Rias as well. I know we haven't spoken before, but I'd like it if we could become friends in the future," Rias claimed with a friendly smile.

"O-Of course," Murayama replied stiffly, clearly shocked.

"We'd be honored, Rias-oneesama," Katase exclaimed nervously.

Lifting her hand to her mouth as she chuckled, Akeno finally spoke up by saying, "This is such a nice scene I simply can't stay out. You three can of course call me Akeno."

"Hai, Akeno-oneesama."

"Thank you, Akeno-oneesama."

Both Rias and Akeno then turned to Naruto. While Rias looked innocently friendly, Naruto clearly saw amusement in Akeno's eyes. Grabbing Murayama and Katase's hands, he pulled them away as he said, "Thank you, Rias-senpai. Akeno-senpai. Sorry we can't chat, but we need to get going."

After they went down the hallway and turned a corner, Murayama and Katase forcefully came to a stop. Pulling their hands free, both squealed.

Murayama quickly declared, "Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God! Did that really just happen?"

"I think so," Katase returned. "I can't believe that just happened."

"Those two talked to us. They gave us permission to call them by their names. They even talked about becoming friends in the future," Murayama raved gleefully. Leaning against a wall, she added with a dopey mile, "Best Day…Ever!"

"I know," Katase said with a blissful smile.

Naruto just watched their elated ranting's with a deadpan. Raising a hand to massage the bridge of his nose, he grunted out, "I still don't get why you two and everyone else worship those two so much. Yeah, they're almost inhumanly beautiful…and busty, but there is more to life than appearances."

"You just don't get it, Naruto-kun. They're perfect. Smart. Elegant. Nice," Murayama claimed.

"I'm not sure if they can be called nice. They're polite, but certainly not friendly. They barely talk to anyone," Naruto pointed out. Naruto tried so hard to make friends that it never sat right with him how a number of incredibly popular students clearly chose to isolate themselves. It was fishy.

"They surely have reasons. They take their club seriously, and they are still polite about it. Plus, just a few words from those two is enough to make anyone's day," Katase explained, holding her palms to her cheeks as she blushed just from thinking about the two.

Still not agreeing with them, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle seeing how much they idolized those two. He finally joked, "Do I need to worry about those two? You two aren't going to try and get them to join the relationship, are you?"

Naruto meant it as a joke, but Katase quickly exclaimed, "We wish."

"We wouldn't dare approach them in such a way. How amazing would that be though? It's like a dream," Murayama added. She blushed as her eyes glazed over. She then turned to Naruto and announced in a dead serious voice, "I'm serious, Naruto-kun. If you could seduce either one of those two, we would do anything you wanted in bed for the rest of our lives."

Katase nodded as she stated, "They wouldn't even need to do stuff with us. We aren't sure if they like girls, but just the opportunity to talk to them and get close to them would be worth anything."

"Okay, now you two are worrying me. This is going from simple admiration to hero worship," Naruto remarked in an unnerved tone. He quickly added, "I'm not seducing anyone."

"Poo. Shouldn't you be jumping on this, Naruto-kun? This is a dream for guys. You'd have a harem if you managed to seduce one of them," Katase said.

"Where is your male libido that requires you to stick your tool in as many girls as possible?" Murayama argued.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun. Man up," Katase pitched in.

Naruto just stared at his two girlfriends with a deadpan stare. Finally he just turned around and started walking away as he called back, "I'm not talking about this anymore. Let's just get our stuff and leave."

That was one messed up conversation. It wasn't totally unexpected though. Jiraiya had praised Naruto when he heard of their relationship as he claimed he had already managed the first step. Apparently the gap between one and two lovers is the greatest mental block for a girl. A slippery slope, in a way. He had claimed that once a girl accepted their significant other having two lovers at once, it became easier and easier for the girl to accept more than that. So once Murayama and Katase accepted him dating both of them, the idea of him dating another girl as well would become a more easily accepted idea. So on and so forth. Jiraiya even went further than that. Because Murayama and Katase were bisexual, they would be far more willing to accept the idea of another girl joining in. Once the two agreed on a girl they liked, Jiraiya had claimed it likely they would then suggest it to Naruto.

Apparently Jiraiya wasn't full of crap after all.

It wasn't a totally unappealing idea for Naruto either. He was a guy, so part of him was salivating at the idea of dating three girls at once. He was a bit put off by the weirdness of the situation though. It took him a while to accept the idea of dating two girls at once. To then have those girls suggest he get another just made the whole situation odder. Naruto had been denied a normal life from the moment the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in him. To have the chance of an even slightly normal romantic life rapidly slipping away was a bitter pill to swallow.

Not to mention he wasn't too thrilled with their candidates. Rias and Akeno were amazingly attractive, but he cared about more than just attractiveness. Yeah, he really meant that. It wasn't just because he didn't trust those two. He didn't even know them. If another person ended up joining in on their relationship then he wanted it to be someone all three of them knew and liked.

Not that Naruto believed he could have managed to seduce either of them anyway. Not only did the two clearly isolate themselves from other people, but very few would be willing to join a relationship like the one they had going. Jiraiya had also felt it necessary to explain that to Naruto. Murayama and Katase were the first girls, so they had the time to adjust to the idea of it all. Any new additions would have a far more difficult time adjusting to the idea. It was like getting in a pool. Murayama and Katase had the time to slowly submerge themselves in the water. Any new girls would basically be jumping straight in. It would take a very special girl to accept being a part of what looked to be a harem of Naruto's, even if it technically wasn't a harem situation.

It really is just smarter for Naruto to stop thinking about it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

While that unusual conversation had been occurring, another important conversation had been going on.

"Was it really necessary for you to let me walk into him?" an annoyed Rias asked of her queen.

The meeting between Naruto and the Two Great Ladies was not as unplanned as it had appeared. Rias had actually been meaning to talk to him to some degree. The accidental collision was actually genuine. Naruto had so much power, and it was so uncontrolled, that it formed a large cloud over his location. Right now the entire building they are in was covered in a fog of his ambient power. Now this made it very easy for someone with even novice sensing capabilities to locate his general position, but the fog clouded their sensing capabilities to the point it was quite difficult to pinpoint his exact location. Of her entire peerage, only Akeno was skilled enough in energy sensing to feel Naruto's location precisely. So while Rias had known Naruto was in the building, and was even looking for him, she had no way of knowing he was coming around the corner. Akeno did though.

Akeno giggled before claiming, "An accident like that made it less suspect. If you just walked up to him and started talking to him, it would have been suspicious. It was a good thing I did too. He was quite wary of us."

"Yes, he was very guarded," Rias agreed with a sigh. She quickly added, "Those two were very easy to talk to. I think our only shot to reach Naruto is to go through them."

"Ufufufu. How devious of you, Buchou," Akeno commented after giggling.

"I don't like thinking like that," Rias claimed with a frown. She honestly hated manipulating people. "But with what happened to Issei last night, Naruto is my last option. I need him to join my peerage."

Rias had come to the human world along with her friend/rival Sona to build her peerage. If only it was that easy. Apparently youkai, magical creatures, and supernaturally aware humans don't grow on trees. After starting Kuoh, Rias had started scouting the city for potential servants. Sona had done something different, and instead focused on investigating the students of Kuoh. Apparently Sona had suspected there wouldn't any battle worthy servants in the city like Rias had believed. After several months the disappointed and disgruntled Rias had been forced to concede the lack of potential servants in the city. She turned her gaze towards Kuoh, only to find that Sona had both identified and recruited all the best prospects. Rias to this day still considered that her worst defeat at the hands of her rival, and her pride still stung to recall it. With her options running out, Rias had been forced to look through the students for someone Sona had missed. After months and months of diligent effort, someone appeared.

Hyoudou Issei. Rias eventually started suspecting that he had a sacred gear. The reason Sona missed him and Rias couldn't be sure was due to his pathetically low power level. Rias hadn't ever met a human with so little magical potential. While activated sacred gears give out unique power signal that can be sensed, dormant sacred gears only create an anomaly within the user's own power. Identifying a small anomaly in Issei's pathetically small energy was a near impossible task. It was like examining a picture on a grain of rice. It was so small it simply couldn't be done with any certainty. After months of trying Rias was pretty sure he had a sacred gear, but couldn't be completely sure. She also had no clue if it was a battle worthy sacred gear. Not all sacred gear are valuable for battle. Overall Rias simply hadn't had enough information to reincarnate Issei.

The arrival of fallen angels on the scene had presented an opportunity. It was well known Azazel, the leader of the fallen angels, studied sacred gears. Thus the Grigori had access to advance sacred gear scanning systems. So when a fallen angel in disguise asked Issei out on a date, Rias had decided to make use of the situation. By observing the behavior of the fallen angel, Rias had been sure she could find out if Issei had a sacred gear. And if he did, whether it was a battle worthy one.

There had been no downsides. If the fallen angel left Issei alone, then Rias would know for certain that he either lacked a sacred gear or it was a useless one. If the fallen angel killed him, due to having a powerful sacred gear, Rias could just revive him. If the fallen angel tried to take Issei to the Grigori, once again due to having a powerful sacred gear, she would interfere and take him herself. She'd felt so clever, using the moves of her opponent's to her own gain.

Things did not go so well in reality. Rias had spied on the date, and became certain Issei had a sacred gear from the behavior of the fallen angel. When the end of the date came, the fallen angel had put Issei to sleep with a spell. Rias had been prepared to interfere if the fallen angel tried to kidnap him, but had been surprised when the fallen angel instead unrolled some sort of paper. Pressing the paper to Issei's chest, Rias had watched in horror as the paper glowed and pulled out a red gauntlet of some kind. The fallen angel had removed Issei's sacred gear. It was well known the fallen angels knew how to remove sacred gears with a ritual, but it required time and an entire ceremony. This took the fallen angel…ten seconds. Tops. Rias had jumped out to try and interfere, but the fallen angel had only smirked at her smugly before teleporting away.

Rias even recognized the sacred gear. The Boosted Gear, one of the Thirteen Longinus. Rias had spent the entire night lamenting her failed opportunity to gain a Longinus wielder as a peerage member.

At least there was a small bright side. Issei had survived the extraction, despite the removal of a sacred gear supposedly killing the victim. They had just dropped him off in his home, and he didn't remember a thing today. His survival was a good thing for Rias. If he had been killed in the process, Rias' innate kindness would have compelled her to revive him. It would have been a waste of a pawn piece. Not to be mean, but without his sacred gear Issei wasn't even worth a single pawn piece. Average physical abilities, below average intelligence, no useful skills, and the lowest magical potential Rias had ever seen. Issei's sole advantage was that his lewd desires would have made him easy to motivate and control. As a Longinus user, Issei would have been priceless. Without his Longinus, Issei was near useless. It would take months or even years of dedicated training to make him even the slightest bit useful in a Rating Game. Time Rias doesn't have.

It was almost sad in a way. Who knows how much Issei's life would have improved by joining Rias' peerage? It was impossible now. Issei was now going to live his life as a normal human, never knowing what he missed out on.

Regardless, Rias was now deprived of her potential peerage member that she had spent months, almost a year, scouting. With Riser sure to come calling soon, she had to gain peerage members. Preferably powerful ones. Out of options, Rias had to turn to her backup plan. Uzumaki Naruto.

Sighing, Rias commented, "Getting Naruto to join us won't be an easy task. He is clearly wary of us. I don't believe he is aware of our status as devils, but he clearly knows we aren't normal."

"So what are you going to do, Rias?" Akeno asked seriously.

"I can't waste time. Tomorrow I'll ask Yuuto to bring him to the clubroom. Along with those other two. Right now I feel those two are my best bet to recruiting Naruto. Plus, their potential has improved quite a bit over the past few months. They'll actually be useful as pawns," Rias explained.

"Ufufufu. You seem unusually proactive, Buchou," Akeno remarked with a chuckle.

Rias frowned as she replied grimly, "I have to be. I don't have time to fool around anymore." With that she turned and walked away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I got it," Katase announced as she straightened up from where she was going through her desk. In her hand was a notebook.

The three had nearly been to Murayama's home when Katase realized she forgot a notebook she needed for her homework. They had no choice but to return to school for it. They were in their classroom currently. All the students had left by now, and the sky had gone dark.

Naruto was looking out the window. Looking up when Katase said she found her notebook, Naruto turned around. However a smirk appeared on his face when he saw the teacher's desk.

Looking at Murayama's back, Naruto crept close using his stealth capabilities. He then wrapped his arms around her, palming his breasts. Murayama squeaked at the surprise, but that quickly changed into a moan as Naruto skillfully played with her breasts.

Murayama eventually managed to gasp out, "What are you…doing, Naruto-kun?"

"What does it seem like I'm doing?" Naruto returned teasingly. Without stopping his hands, Naruto turned his head towards Katase. She was watching them with a blush. Naruto grinned at her before creating a wordless Shadow Clone.

Naruto had come clean to Katase and Murayama shortly after they started dating. Since they had both liked him enough to give this relationship a try, Naruto had only felt it right he come clean concerning his secrets. They had both handled it incredibly well, learning their new boyfriend was a ninja from another world. They were shocked, but it was the 'holy crap that's so awesome I can't believe it' kind of shock. Their acceptance of Naruto's uniqueness only made him like them more. It was nice having people he didn't need to hide things from.

The clone shot at the surprised Katase. Grabbing her head, he pulled her in for a deep kiss. As she was distracted, his hands lowered. One hand grabbing her under the thigh and the other cupping her ass, he picked her up. Katase squeaked, but couldn't say anything before the clone pulled her back into the kiss. Carrying her, they came to a stop when Naruto reached the edge of the teacher's desk. Setting Katase's butt on the desk, she eventually ended up on her back.

Murayama was in a similar position. Naruto was still playing with her breasts. His hands were experienced enough that she was distracted by the pleasure, which allowed Naruto to bend her over the desk. With her butt pushed out, Naruto ground his growing erection against her ass.

"What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" Katase managed to gasp when he pulled away. She looked positively delectable underneath him with glazed eyes and a blush on her cheeks.

Naruto chuckled before lowering his head. Lightly kissing her collar bone, he started kissing up her neck. Finally reaching her ear, he whispered sinfully, "I just realized something. We're here in the classroom, all alone. Wouldn't it be a great prank to have sex on the teacher's desk?"

"You guys must have imagined doing something like this before," the Naruto teasing Murayama continued. "Just imagine it. Every day during class, just knowing what we did on this desk. This is a chance to do fulfill a fantasy of every student."

The two girls moaned at the thought.

The Naruto with Katase crawled over her form. Putting on knee between her legs, he rubbed his hands along her sides as he said, "Just think of it. Come on."

Katase did so, and found the idea irresistibly enjoyable. Being able to reminisce about their fun every day during class. No one else would know. It would be their own secret.

Murayama was thinking along the same lines, and was the first to speak by saying, "Let's do it."

"Knew you'd be the first to agree," Naruto remarked.

"Well I'd be lying if I said I hadn't fantasized about getting fucked on the teacher's desk before," Murayama admitted.

"Then I better do my best to blow the fantasy out of the water," Naruto purred. Removing his hands from her breasts, his hands immediately started undoing the buttons of her clothes. Tossing off the stupid shoulder cape that the girls wear, the white undershirt was pulled apart to reveal her blue bra. Katase's hands then went down to her skirt. It fell to her ankles after she unzipped the side. With her underwear now visible, Naruto hooked a finger under the middle of her bra. "This needs to go."

A quick tug caused the bra to slide upwards, Murayama's breasts spilling out under it. Leaving the bra bunched up above her chest, Naruto's hands returned to their area of preference. His fingers immediately went to her cute little nipples. Lightly pinching and rolling the beautiful pink nipples, one hand then retreated to lift her breast. Testing its weight, he then started bouncing and jiggling it. He was taking the time to admire their volume, softness, and overall awesomeness.

Despite the pleasure the fondling was giving her, Murayama giggled and asked in amusement, "Having fun there? Maybe you'll paint a picture later?"

"Just thoroughly enjoying a fantastic pair of tits, and they are fantastic," Naruto said right back, seductively whispering the last bit in her ear. He punctuated it by pinching both her nipples in unison, causing Murayama to let out a moan.

Watching all this was Katase. A blush was on her cheeks from her boyfriend and girlfriend clearly doing the foreplay in preparation of going all the way. Turing away, she saw the Naruto above her had been watching with an amused grin.

"W-We really shouldn't be doing this, N-Naruto-kun," she weakly claimed.

While the idea of christening the teacher's desk sounded deliciously sinful, she wasn't quite sure whether she was ready to have sex anywhere besides the privacy of a bedroom quite yet. The group weren't virgins. Katase and Murayama did the deed at the beginning of first year, and the two had then taken Naruto's virginity shortly after they started dating. They didn't have sex all the time though. Despite their teenage hormones, they didn't even have sex once a week. Two or three times a month was probably the average, and those sessions had had never crossed into having sex in public, even if deserted, places. So Katase was unsure, even if she grew hot from the idea.

"I doubt even you were convinced by that voice," Naruto deadpanned to her. Smirking again, he started playing. One hand returned to her thigh, rubbing it softly. The other was rubbing her side teasingly as well. His lips were kissing and sucking on a sensitive part of her neck. He then murmured, "Admit it, Katase. You want to do this as well. Don't be so nervous. You don't get an opportunity like this every day. Just say it."

Katase bit her lip to hold in her moan. She hated it when Naruto did this. Both teasing and pleasuring her. It wasn't fair. She could never resist him when he did this. Despite Katase and Murayama taking Naruto's virginity, he never behaved like a virgin. If Jiraiya hadn't said so as well, they would have called bullshit. Naruto was just a natural apparently. A natural sex demon. She would say sex god, but the demon epitaph really fit him better. His personality did a one-eighty during sex. Teasing, seductive, and dominant. That was how he behaved in the sack, and she could never resist him when he was like this. She really just got dragged along for the ride. Not that she didn't love the destinations.

"Mou, alright. We can do it," Katase finally burst out, breaking under the teasing.

"Now that isn't a nice way of putting it," Naruto commented with a chuckle. Pulling away from her, he grinned down at her provocatively as he ordered, "Ask…nicer."

Yep, definitely a sex demon. A sex god would have just gone straight to pleasuring her. A sex demon would make her beg for it first.

Blushing at the order, turned on as well, Katase immediately complied. Lifting her hips to remove her skirt, she then unbuttoned her shirt. With her pink underwear and bra now showing, she lifted her arms towards him as she asked pleadingly, "Please, Naruto-kun. Fuck me on the teacher's desk. Make me scream."

Anything else she might have said was cut off when Naruto moved forward to kiss her. Pulling away, he growled out eagerly, "My pleasure."

Crushing over her, his mouth crashed into hers again. Her arms wrapped around his neck, while his arm lowered. Pausing briefly to squeeze her ass it then fell further to grip her leg. Lifting it, she automatically wrapped it around his waist. The hand went back to gripping her ass as the other one snagged both her wrists. Pressing her wrists to the desk above her head, Katase was now helpless under his assault. Not that she didn't want this, but it was cute watching her weakly trying to free her arms to hug herself to him again. A scene he could appreciate fully after he pulled his lips away from hers.

The Naruto playing with Murayama felt it time to bring the two scenes together. Guiding her, Naruto then bent her over the desk again. This time Murayama's face ended up just above Katase's. Naruto then ordered, "You two are dating as well. It's only fair I give you time to play as well."

The two moved automatically acted upon his words. Murayama leaned down to catch Katase in a kiss. Naruto let go of Murayama, who immediately moved to straddle Katase. The clone who had already been doing so retreated with a bemused smile. While admiring the girl on girl scene, Naruto and the clone started stripping themselves. Throwing off the white shirts, they were left in their orange undershirts. Those were quickly removed as well.

As they prepared to remove their pants though, Naruto heard some incredibly light footsteps. Eye widening, he punched the clone in the face. As it went up in smoke, he hissed to the two girls, "Someone is coming."

"What?" the two girls exclaimed as softly as possible.

Then they were out of time. The door to the classroom opened. They turned in resignation towards the intruder.

"Ara ara?"

Rias and Akeno had been surprised when they had sensed Naruto returning to campus. Night had fallen. They were still there since they lived in the old school building, but no other students were still there. Eventually deciding they must have forgotten something, Rias had decided to make use of this opportunity. She had sent Akeno to find Naruto.

It had been more difficult than expected. Something had disturbed the immense energy of Naruto. For several minutes she was sure she had sensed two separate sources. Confused, she had decided to sneak up on them. They knew so little of Uzumaki Naruto that the opportunity to learn a bit more couldn't be wasted.

She found something amazing, but certainly not the type she was expecting.

A topless Naruto, his orange and white shirts on the floor. Murayama and Katase in their underwear, with Murayama's bra lifted up to display her breasts. On the teacher's desk, Murayama's was straddling Katase. Or at least she was previously, the two had turned to face her enough their position had changed.

Yep, she seemed to have interrupted, what appeared to be escalating to, a threesome on the teacher's desk.

Even she wasn't capable of stopping a slight blush from appearing on her cheeks. Her mouth also opened and closed a few times without any words coming out. What do you say in this situation?

Finally she managed to recover enough to formulate a comment. Smiling calmly, she raised a hand to her cheek as she remarked in her oneesama voice, "How naughty of you three. Don't worry though. I won't tell the teachers."

Naruto wasn't amused. Not at all. This was so suspicious even Naruto knew something was up.

There were two reasons that this was surely not a coincidence, although he might have missed a few. Firstly, Akeno came directly to this room. He hadn't heard any other doors opening and closing. Since this wasn't her class, she must have come for them. That was disregarding just how she knew to find them as well. Secondly, she sneaked up on them. Despite being focused on something else, it wasn't easy to sneak up on Naruto…Unless you were a ninja. His hearing was amazing. He hadn't heard Akeno's footsteps till she was just feet away from the door. For her to get that close meant she had been trying to sneak up on them. So the entire situation was way too suspicious.

Feeling Naruto intense gaze on her, Akeno decided to beat a hasty retreat. This was a bit too awkward a situation to recover. Better wait for another opportunity. Plus, they, as in Rias, could use this information.

So Akeno closed the door after exclaiming, "I'll just leave you three to it."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto sighed as the class broke up. School had just ended, although for Naruto it had passed in a blur. He had too busy think, or daydreaming.

The previous night had ended unspectacular fashion. The threesome never happened. Murayama and Katase had been far too mortified to continue after Akeno left. Not only at being caught, but by who. They idolized Akeno so much that to be caught by her in that situation was a nightmare. Naruto had understood. Despite having pushed them to do it in the first place, he understood when they actually didn't want to do something. He was no overly pushy boyfriend. So they had ended up dressing and going home.

Naruto really wished Jiraiya had been at their place. He had really needed some advice. He had wanted to talk to him about the issue with Issei, and Rias and Akeno's interest in him. He'd have to wait for tonight though.

Standing up himself, he walked over to Murayama and Katase. He then asked, "Meet after club like always?"

"Of course. We do it every day. You don't need to keep asking," Murayama replied quickly.

"What club will you be working with today, Naruto-kun?" Katase asked.

Naruto tapped his chin a few times in thought before answering, "I think the Tennis Club. Kiyome has been asking me to go again for a while."

"Of course she has," Murayama deadpanned.

Naruto just rolled his eyes. Kiyome Abe was one of the girls he was closer to in the school. If he was honest, she was also one of the only girls he had considered as a potential girlfriend. Even if he didn't spend all day considering such a thing, he sometimes had errant thoughts about it as was natural for a guy. Kiyome was one of the more common recipients of such thoughts. A third year and captain of the Tennis Club, Kiyome was both beautiful and Naruto got along with her well. She had a few weird mannerisms, but that only made her entertaining in Naruto mind. He also got a sense that she was hiding something from him, but he was okay with that. He never felt in danger around her. Not like he ever acted on the thoughts though. Naruto really wasn't in a rush to get another girlfriend. He was satisfied with what he already had.

"Kyaa! Kiba-kun!"

Multiple girls squealed that out from the doorway. The three turned to watch in confusion. The princely bishounen entered the room, calming the girls down. After scanning the room briefly, he caught sight of them. He quickly approached.

Stopping in front of them, he smiled before announcing, "Hello, Uzumaki-san, Ueda-san, Shimizu-san. I'm here on behalf of Rias Gremory-senpai. She wishes to speak with you three. She sent me to bring you to the clubroom."

Naruto only tensed at his words. Rias again. Plus, Naruto got the same uncomfortable feeling around Yuuto as he got around Rias and Akeno, if to a lesser degree. He quickly replied stiffly, "Sorry, but we have clubs. We can't now."

"I'm sorry, but I must insist," Yuuto retorted, his smile not wavering. He quickly added, "You'll really want to hear what she has to say."

Naruto growled a slight bit in his throat, but knew he was trapped. It wasn't like they had a reason to refuse. When Rias Gremory asked to see someone, refusing just wasn't an option.

"Fine," Naruto reluctantly said.

Smiling, Yuuto turned and started walking as he said, "Follow me."

They did just that. As they traversed the hallways, Murayama and Katase were whispering to each other. Murayama groaned out, "Oh god, it has to be about last night."

"Yeah, Akeno-oneesama is in Rias-oneesama's club. She must have told her," Katase muttered.

"How embarrassing," Murayama whispered as she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"What do they want to talk to us for?" Katase asked anxiously.

As those two talked, Naruto considered the situation himself. There was a chance Rias might try to blackmail them. What she would want was a question mark though. There was even a chance she just wanted to mock or tease them. It might be something completely unrelated to last night as well. Naruto hadn't ever spoken two words to Rias or Akeno before. Last night they talked to him for no reason, and Akeno tried to sneak up on them. Naruto had the gut feeling those things weren't just nothing. There was some motive behind it all.

Incapable of coming to any conclusions, they had no choice but to wait for answers to be given to them. So they obediently followed Yuuto. The walk was quite long. Yuuto led them into the forest to the old school building, which was the building the furthest back into the school. The old school building was an aged building that could use a new coat of paint. It was even labeled as one of the 'seven wonders of the school'. Despite its aged appearance though, Naruto failed to notice any broken windows or structural issues. It wasn't pretty, but it was solid.

That was Naruto's thought until they entered. While the outside was run down, the inside was immaculate. The hardwood floors were polished, and the paint on the walls not faded in the least. The stark contrast was only more suspicious. If enough care was put in to make the inside so nice, why wasn't the outside touched up a bit? It was almost as if they wanted the other students to avoid the building. A disguise to prevent unwanted company.

Naruto's thoughts were put to rest when Yuuto stopped/ before a door. Knocking, he called in, "Buchou. I brought them."

"Yes, come in."

Yuuto then opened the door, and Naruto had to physically stop himself from recoiling. Naruto was far from an accomplished sensor, not even having basic skills in sensing, but he would have to be blind not to feel the power coming from the room. It wasn't chakra, but some sort of power was incredibly concentrated here. Even Murayama and Katase seemed aware of it on some level, both stepping behind Naruto slightly.

Alert, Naruto reluctantly stepped into the room. He quickly scanned the room. The lighting in the room was slightly dim as it was only lit by a few candles, the window being closed. Otherwise it was actually a very nice room. Very large, it was in a Victorian style. There were chairs along the wall, but the main seating seemed centered around two couches and a large desk. Weirdly, there was what appeared to be a shower in the corner. What drew much of Naruto's attention were the strange symbols. Several small ones were placed on the walls, but the main one was a weird circle type symbol on the ground. Naruto felt an unusual concentration of energy from it. The other sources of the energy were the occupants.

Rias smiled at them calmly. She then stated warmly, "Thank you for coming. I have some very important business to discuss with you. Firstly, we should do introduction. Yuuto."

Yuuto smiled at them and gave a small bow as he said, "My name is Kiba Yuuto, second year. Pleased to meet you."

Yuuto was a very handsome guy. Even Naruto could admit that. Blonde hair far more controlled than Naruto's, gray eyes, and a small mole under his left eye. He stood about two inches shorter than Naruto, with a slimmer build as well.

"Toujou Koneko, first year," a quiet voice spoke up. Naruto looked at the speaker. It was a girl with a very small build. Standing at just 4 foot 6 inches, the top of her head wouldn't even come up to Naruto's shoulder. Naruto really had difficulty believing she was 15 years old. She looked 12 or 13. Not that it was a bad thing. She had the adorable factor in spades. Even Naruto had to fight the urge to hug her…he had a weakness for small and cute things.

Koneko had unique white hair that was done in a bob cut except for two longer bangs that framed her face. Two black, cat-shaped hair pins were on each side of her head. Her hazel eyes were more yellow than Murayama's hazel eyes. She was wearing the school uniform, although she seemed to have discarded the cape.

"Ufufufu, Himejima Akeno. Third year."

"Rias Gremory, also a third year. I'm also the president of the Occult Research Club."

Katase automatically bowed and said, "Shimizu Katase. Second year. Kendo Club."

"Ueda Murayama. Second year. Also the Kendo Club."

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto grunted out shortly.

"Great. Please take a seat. Akeno will make you some tea," Rias declared with a smile.

The three nervously sat together on one of the couches. They then nervously looked between the others there. Akeno quickly served them some tea. While Naruto automatically didn't drink it, both Murayama and Katase were quick to sip at it.

"I once again want to thank you for coming, and I apologize for any inconvenience it might cause," Rias started.

"Can you just get to the point of why you called us here?" Naruto asked somewhat rudely. He wasn't in the mood to hear pleasantries.

Katase quickly elbowed him in the ribs and ordered, "Manners, Naruto-kun."

Rias just watched this in slight amusement, unbothered by Naruto's demand. It was expected. The amusement faded to cold calculation as she focused back on him though.

It was impossible for anyone supernaturally aware to ignore Naruto. His level of raw power was ridiculous. Combined with his lacking control over it, he created a cloud that acted as a beacon for the entire city. Both Rias and Sona had taken note of him as soon as he started school at Kuoh. Sona actually estimated that Naruto had five times more power than either of them did. As high-class devils, both Rias and Sona were naturally blessed with a level of power most humans couldn't hope to match. For him to have five times their power was ridiculous. That was a high-tier power level for an ultimate-class devil. Just under Satan-level power. If Issei had been a diamond in the rough, Naruto was a slap in the face. It was clear to anyone his raw potential.

Neither Rias nor Sona had recruited him for two reasons. The first reason was the lack of information on him. Uzumaki Naruto was a true unknown to both of them. Naruto's level of power was not natural. Even the greatest freak of nature humanity had ever produced wouldn't have such a high power level naturally. He couldn't be unaware of his power. He had to of been trained, experimented on, guided. Something. Which meant he had an important past. Without knowing that past it was impossible to estimate his abilities, allegiance, feeling on devils, etc. Peerages were so important to the power and influence of a devil that the idea of recruiting an unknown like Naruto would be considered foolhardy.

Secondly, he was willful. While not outright rebellious or obstinate, everyone knew Uzumaki Naruto lived life by his own pace. If anything, the people around him tended to be drawn into his rhythm. Now it wasn't a totally bad thing in a peerage member. Even reincarnated devils needed to be able to think for themselves to a certain degree. Mindless drones were very rarely useful, but a servant that was unwilling to bow their head or listen to orders wasn't ideal either. Kings needed to have a certain amount of control over their peerages for a number of reasons. In Rating Games sacrifices were necessary. Plans needed to be followed. Kings were also responsible for their servants. The actions of servants reflected on their kings. A servant simply wasn't allowed to do what they wanted. They had to follow rules. Follow social custom. Naruto had all the makings of a powerful servant, but he had all the makings of a hard to control one as well. Sometimes a weaker servant was better than a powerful wildcard.

All together neither Sona nor Rias had been willing to recruit him. Sona had actually expressed that she wasn't interested in him. Sona was a bit more authoritative and meticulous than Rias, so Naruto hadn't been anywhere close to her ideal servant. Honestly, Rias was probably going to recruit him sooner or later. She had simply been focusing on Issei, but with Issei now out of the picture she had no other options.

Getting back into the moment, Rias informed the three, "Akeno told me of what she had seen. Am I correct in assuming you three are in a form of relationship?"

Both Katase and Murayama blushed in embarrassment, but Naruto wasn't going to back down. He just grunted out, "Yeah, we are. So what? Got a problem with it?"

If she was going to try and tease or blackmail them over the issue she was going to find herself in a whole load of shit.

"Not at all," Rias claimed immediately. Smiling kindly at their surprised looks, she continued, "I was simply curious. A person having multiple lovers isn't at all uncommon where I come from."

"And where is that?" Murayama asked curiously. While it was said Rias came from Northern Europe, no one knew precisely where.

"It is actually a place called the Underworld. You see," Rias started. Every member of the Occult Research Club revealed their wings. Rias then finished, "We are devils."

Chaos broke out after that. That was all Naruto needed to hear in order to act. He wasn't totally sure of everything in this world, but even he had heard of devils. They were supposed to be evil, wicked beings. Confined in a room, away from any witnesses, and surrounded by devils. That just screamed danger.

Naruto created three shadow clones immediately. Two of them lifted Katase and Murayama up into princess carries before jumping off the couch. They retreated till their backs were to a wall, allowing them to see all the devils. The third clone went straight at Rias. She was clearly the leader. The surprised Rias wasn't capable of reacting in time to stop the clone as it flipped over her to get behind her. Pulling a kunai from within his sleeve, the clone held it against her throat.

Yuuto was the first one to react. A red magic circle formed above his hands, creating a demonic sword in his hands. The original Naruto reacted to the weapon instantly. Pulling out a kunai, he shot forward to clash weapons with the bishounen. Despite his superior weapon, Yuuto was pushed back by the larger and stronger Naruto until he fell back onto the couch in a seated position.

The other two reacted soon after that. Koneko in particular shot at Naruto. She tried to land a punch, but Naruto pulled his head back to dodge the punch. Landing softly, she immediately tried to nail him with a backhand. Naruto raised his unarmed hand in a block, but quickly regretted it. It felt like a steel bar had been slammed into his arm. The block barely held. It was ridiculous that someone of Koneko's build almost overpowered Naruto, but it had literally just happened. Latching onto her arm, Naruto pulled the surprised Koneko towards him while thrusting his kunai forward.

Yuuto interfered just in time. Naruto was forced to jump back to dodge the slash of his sword. Frowning in annoyance at the interruption, Naruto heard some cackling. He turned his head to see that Akeno seemed to be creating thunder. Naruto immediately crossed his fingers in preparation of using his signature technique.

"Enough!"

Rias' shout caught everyone off guard. The redhead hadn't moved at all from where the clone was holding her at knife point. She didn't look ruffled in the least from the turn of events.

At least outwardly she wasn't perturbed. Inside was a different story. This was the first time she had ever been held at knife point, after all. She was trying not to break out in a cold sweat.

This was what she had meant about Naruto being a complete unknown. It would have been very helpful to know Naruto might react like this. It would have also been helpful to know he was capable of cloning himself. The surprise of that trick had allowed him to gain the advantage over Rias.

"We did not call you here to fight," Rias said while glaring at her peerage members. They reluctantly lowered their stances. She then looked at who she believed to be the real Naruto and continued, "I assure you, I did not call you here with any ill intent."

"I've heard of devils. You are supposed to be evil and wicked," Naruto pointed out suspiciously.

"Devils are a race, just like humans. We cannot be summarized in a few words. We are as capable of goodness and wickedness, just like humans," Rias reasoned coolly. "I just called you here to talk."

"Then talk," Naruto barked.

"It isn't exactly a conversation that can be held with your knife at my neck," Rias claimed.

"Well I don't think I care enough about what you want to talk to us about to release you. I think we'll just leave," Naruto declared.

"Hold on, Naruto-kun," Katase said from off on the side. "I think we should at least listen to her."

Grimacing, the clone holding her commented, "You can't be serious."

"I agree with Katase, Naruto-kun," Murayama quickly added before explaining, "It is clear she just wants to talk to us. You are the one that jumped the gun and started a fight."

"While the whole devil thing is shocking, I think we should give them a chance. You are a ninja after all. You can't judge a book by its cover," Katase pitched in. Rias didn't miss her comment about Naruto being a ninja, and filed that away for later.

Naruto growled in annoyance, but couldn't refute their words. Turning to Rias, he questioned bluntly, "Promise you just want to talk to us?"

"I promise on my honor as a high-class devil. I do not mean any ill intent against any of you three," Rias pledged calmly, liking the turn the conversation had taken. Anything to get the knife taken from her neck.

"That doesn't mean anything to me," Naruto quickly pointed out.

Oh, yeah. He doesn't know anything about devil ranks. Rias quickly announced, "Then I swear on my honor as a Gremory and student of Kuoh Academy."

Naruto was still unsure. As a ninja, Naruto should flee or keep the kunai to her neck. That was the proper thing to do. Naruto wasn't exactly the typical ninja though. If he wasn't willing to trust a person who promised something then he needed to rethink his life.

Removing the kunai from her neck, the clones throughout the room popped. The original then sat on the couch with Katase and Murayama quickly joining him. He then told them apologetically, "Sorry about that, but…honestly, you all put me on edge."

"It is fine. I could have probably thought up a better way to reveal our nature to you," Rias said as she rubbed her neck. That was one of the most uncomfortable situations of her life, but it seemed to have turned out well enough. She really would have to consider how she recruits new members though. While she could forgive Naruto's actions, she certainly wasn't keen to the idea of being attacked by all her potential peerage members. Sona probably wouldn't have made such a blunder.

She was able to confirm a few things though. One, Naruto is definitely powerful and trained. Her peerage had been surprised, but he still managed very well.

She also confirmed the path to gaining Naruto as a peerage member was through Katase and Murayama. He had clearly been willing to just walk away. They were the ones who were interested in her words, and they were even able to convince Naruto to stay. If she can get them, then Naruto was sure to follow. All the rumors of Naruto portrayed him as loyal and dependable. He was in a relationship with these two, and it was clearly serious for him to be so protective. It wasn't just a fling. He wasn't going to abandon them.

She hated being so manipulative, but as a king she sometimes had to think logically.

It certainly helped that they were good pawn material as well. They had always been on the list of potential peerage members, just very low on the list. Good physical abilities, decent in kendo, reasonably intelligent, and above average magical potential. In recent months their potential had only increased. Definitely due to their relationship with Naruto.

Naruto was a very powerful individual. There was an accepted saying among the supernatural community. 'Power begets power.' Not only had history repeatedly shown that powerful individuals gravitate together, but it was well known that powerful individuals make those around them powerful as well. Naturally there were certain limits to that. Just hanging around a powerful person wasn't enough to make someone powerful. They simply brought forth the potential and talent already present in an individual.

A good metaphor was about growing plants. The powerful individual, in this case Naruto, was like rain. Rain alone wasn't enough to grow plants. You could water the Sahara Desert as much as you wanted. All you would get was a lot of mud. The ground (person) had to be fertile (have potential) and seeds (talent). When a person with inherent potential and innate talent interacted with a person of incredibly power, their potential and talent would naturally blossom. It was practically fact in the supernatural world.

The problem with Katase and Murayama hadn't ever been potential or talent. It had been a lack of proper training and knowledge. So Naruto's inclusion in their life had simply increased the talent and potential that had always been there. Their physical abilities, skill, and magical potential had all improved greatly in recent months. Too much to be natural for humans. It was due to Naruto's power affecting them, almost making them something greater than a normal human. By now they were excellent pawn material. Sona would have likely snatched them up if it wasn't for their close relationship to Naruto. If they were now given the proper training and knowledge they would almost certainly become magnificent devils.

Naruto was the real prize here though. They were simply bonuses.

Coughing to clear her throat, Rias started explaining to the three, "A quick history lesson is needed. Have any of you three ever read the Bible?" When all three shook their heads, she continued, "Well much of what is written in the Bible is true. In it the Three Factions are discussed. The Biblical God created angels as his servants. When angels fall to sin, they turn into fallen angels. The Biblical God cast these fallen angels down to the Underworld, the home of devils. Humans refer to the Underworld as 'Hell.' In turn, the fallen angels started a war with devils over control of the Underworld. All the while the angels worked to eliminate both devils and fallen angels. This created a three way standoff that has since been referred to as 'The Great War.' The Great War eventually ended in a stalemate a little over two thousand years ago. There was no peace, but each faction had been bloodied to the point that no one wanted to continue fighting. There are still skirmishes today, but no large scale battles."

"While interesting, what is this leading up to?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"I'm getting to that," Rias claimed. "As I said, the Three Factions were greatly weakened by the Great War. Devils especially suffered as a civil war occurred soon after the end of the war. The Old Satan Faction, which wanted to continue the war, were defeated by the Anti-Satan Faction, which wanted peace. The civil war cost the devil race so many lives that the future of the entire race was called into question. Devils reproduce very slowly. With so few numbers, it was uncertain whether we could even produce enough children for the next generation. As an answer to this dilemma Beelzebub-sama, one of the Four Great Satans, created the Evil Piece system."

"If we do not have enough devils, then let's simply create more. That was the idea behind the Evil Piece system. The Evil Pieces allows high-class devils, like myself, to reincarnate a certain number of other beings into devils. Specifically, fifteen. Fifteen reincarnated devils, which would form my 'peerage'," Rias explained to them. Naruto really didn't like where this was going. Leaning forward, Rias confirmed his fear by stating, "I called you here to offer you three a proposition. Become devils in my peerage."

"You wish to turn us into devils?" Naruto demanded stiffly.

"Yes," Rias replied simply. She then calmly elaborated, "I understand the idea might sound unpleasant or even repulsive, but becoming a devil has many benefits."

"What benefits exactly? It seems our idea of devils isn't exactly accurate, so can you give us a clarification on what exactly becoming devils would mean for us?" Murayama asked, carefully choosing every word.

Rias was happy with the question. Both Katase and Murayama looked cautious, but still interested overall. Not a surprise. What high school student didn't wish for an exciting life? Becoming a devil was certainly a change from the norm.

"There would be a number of physical benefits. The reincarnation process physically changes you into devils. The process isn't perfect for a number of species, but it is for humans. While devils look human and are even physically compatible with humans, our bodies are generally superior. You would become stronger, faster, and more durable. You could see in the dark, and all your senses would be enhanced. You would also gain access to demonic power, which can be used to perform a form of magic. You would be able to fly through the use of wings. A benefit that many humans care about is an increased lifespan. Devils can easily live for a thousand years, and living two or three millennia isn't impossible for a devil," Rias explained before continuing, "There are a number of other advantages as well. As a member of my peerage, you would technically be a part of the Gremory Clan. As one of the remaining pillar families, the Gremory Clan is one of the most powerful families in the Underworld. You would gain financial support if needed, and we would be able to provide aid in other ways as well. You would also be given ownership of a territory within our land in the Underworld."

Murayama and Katase seemed very interested now. That was a lot of benefits. Naruto…not so much.

Rias frowned, but still answered honestly, "Firstly, as a member of my peerage you would be my servant. Not like a butler or maid, but there would be duties you would be obligated to fulfill. Not to mention you would have to obey our laws. As a devil, you would also gain our enemies and weaknesses as well. Even without war occurring, angels and fallen angels are always a threat to devils. Devils have a weakness to light. Ordinary sunlight will weaken new or less powerful devils. Angels and fallen angels also utilize a powerful form of light magic which both burns and poisons devils. The Biblical God also created the Heaven System, which punishes devils when interacting with objects or places associated with him such as churches, crosses, holy water, and the Bible."

"So you would not only be enslaving us, but dragging us into a war which doesn't concern us?" Naruto questioned critically.

"Firstly, there is no war. We have enemies, but I have no plans to be dragging you off to life and death battles anytime soon," Rias stated quickly. She then continued firmly, "I also wouldn't be enslaving you. You would be my servant. Not a slave. There is a difference."

"Can you tell us more about devils as a whole? If we would becoming a devils, what things would we need to know?" Katase questioned.

Nodding, Rias informed them, "Devils are divided into classes based on strength and rank. Low-class, mid-class, high-class, and ultimate-class. I am a high-class devil. Everyone else in my peerage is a low-class devil. All reincarnated devils start out as low-class devils, but you can eventually gain the ability to promote to the next rank. If you ever reached the rank of high-class you would be able to petition for your own set of Evil Pieces. If you ever reached ultimate-class, you would be given your very own territory in the Underworld."

"The complete leaders of the devil race are the Four Great Satans. Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus. Under them are the 72 pillar families. Currently only 34 pillar families remain. Pure-blood devils, the children of pillar families are automatically classified as high-class devils. I myself am a high-class devil as I am the heiress of the Gremory Clan."

"What about this peerage thing? There has to be more to it," Murayama asked.

Nodding, Rias opened a drawer. She then placed a chess set on the desk. It was unusual in there only being one side, and multiple pieces were missing. There was a rook, a bishop, a knight, and eight pawns.

"The Evil Piece system was created to emulate chess. The high-class devil, myself in this case, is the king. The fifteen members of my peerage consist of the queen, two rooks, two knights, two bishops, and eight pawns," Rias announced.

"What is the difference?" Katase asked as she leaned forward to look closer.

"Each piece confers different benefits on the person to receive it. The king doesn't receive any benefits, the ownership of a peerage being the benefit. Pawns receive no special benefits beyond the natural devil capabilities. Bishops receive enhanced magical capabilities. They are worth three pawns. Knights receive enhanced speed. They are also worth three pawns. Yuuto is my only knight. Rooks receive enhanced strength and durability. They are worth five pawns. Koneko is my only rook. The queen receives a mix of the three. They are worth nine pawns. Akeno is my queen," Rias explained.

"What piece were you planning to make us?" Murayama asked. The question ended up sounding like she had already decided.

"Pawns," Rias answered simply. Seeing their disappointed faces, Rias asked in amusement, "You think that pawns aren't a good piece?"

"Well, aren't they?" Murayama asked while rubbing her neck awkwardly. "Pawns are usually sacrificed as…well, pawns."

"While that is somewhat true, I actually didn't tell you everything about pawn pieces," Rias claimed in amusement. Holding up a pawn, she clarified, "Pawns are technically the weakest pieces on the board, but they are also the most versatile. When used correctly, they can even decide the game. The special ability of pawns is the ability of 'promotion'. When a pawn enters deep into enemy territory or is given permission by their king, they can promote into any other piece besides the king. So while other pieces are fixed, the pawn has the ability to change depending on the situation. A skilled pawn is just as valuable as any other."

"I see. I think we have enough information for now. We'll think about it," Naruto said.

Rias quickly cut him off by announcing, "Actually, you'll need to make a decision on this before leaving."

"What?!"

"We aren't allowed to tell just anyone all this. It won't matter if you choose to become a devil, but that isn't the case if you decline. We can't simply let you go after learning about the supernatural world," Rias informed them.

"I thought you said you meant us no harm?" Naruto demanded, his body tensing from her words.

"I don't. We won't harm you. We'll simply place a memory modification spell on you. You'll leave under the belief that we had tea," Rias quickly claimed, seeing his body tense as well.

Rias had to hold back her flinch from the anger in Naruto's eyes. Clearly he knew what she was really doing. She was striking while the iron was hot. It was clear that both Murayama and Katase were likely to accept her proposition. By demanding an answer now, she was preventing them from leaving to think about it more. Naruto would surely point out the downsides of becoming a devil. Once the excitement and wonder wore off, the chance of them accepting was lessened. She wasn't going to allow that.

But Naruto had other plans.

He knew that he was immune or at least very resistant to the memory modification spell. The attempt at erasing the knowledge that Issei went on a date, hadn't affected him. So it was possible that this new world's techniques didn't affect him. Though it would also be that they didn't try hard enough.

Besides Naruto was basically immune to lower levels of illusions and most forms of anything that directly affected his mind. The seal that held the Kyuubi prevent most forms of mind control and the like, using the Kyuubi itself as a buffer/defense for his mind. One Yamanaka tried to take control of his body to commit a crime to get him banished or killed, but apparently ended up in the wrong side of the seal.

The Kyuubi especially hates illusions for some reason. It actively dispels any one that Naruto gets caught in, even without him asking for help. While a useful ability, it makes Naruto's detection and dispelling of illusions training very slow.

Though that still left Katase and Murayama being memory wiped at a later time. It wouldn't be a bad thing, since he didn't want them to be involved, but he didn't like the idea of Rias messing with their minds or memories.

So with these thoughts in mind Naruto acted before Katase and Murayama could say anything. Suddenly two puffs of smoke appeared behind the girls, and two pairs of hands reach for them and lifted them up bridal style. The smoke dissipated revealing two Naruto clones holding the girls. Once the girls were secure, the clones and the girls disappeared in a cloud of smoke, the only thing left in their place were two tree branches.

"What was that?" asked Kiba, as he got ready to summon his swords again.

"That was me resetting the negotiation table," Naruto said giving a hard look to Rias, "you really didn't think I would just let you use Katase and Murayama to manipulate me into becoming part of your group did you? I knew something was going to happen, pretty sure it was going to be a fight, so I left my clones around, instead of dispelling them. They were under a Henge Jutsu (Transformation Technique) as paperclips behind the couch."

Naruto stood up and said straight to Rias, "You wanted to know our decision now, hm. Well it's a big fat NO. I have no interest in join your group, because frankly it sounds like a headache and trouble waiting to happen. I already have enough of that in my life already so no thanks."

Naruto then started walking towards the door since he was done with this meeting. Hopefully Rias got the message that he wasn't going to be part of her peerage or what she called it. But it didn't seem like she did, since she called out before behind him with a, "Wait! Think about all the benefits you get when you are revived a devil. The increased life expectancy, stronger body, access to my family's backing, and the ability to use magic. You can legally have a harem in the underworld."

Turning around, Naruto said, "No thanks, I really don't care about all that. Sure I might be able to live for a thousand years, but if it's spent in chaos or fighting, I'd rather spend ten years of chaos than a thousand. As you already saw I am already stronger than you guys physically; and even if I wasn't, I prefer working for my own strength. I really don't know what the backing of your family really entitles, so I can't say if it would be good or bad."

"Look Rias, being a devil might sound nice from you, and you might think there isn't a war, but you are wrong. The treaty that is between the devils and the two other factions is merely a break so that each side can build up their numbers and restart the war once again. The Evil Piece system kind of proves what I'm saying, since each piece gives the person combat related abilities. If it was just to merely increase the population's number, then simply turning them into a devil would have been perfectly fine, right?" Naruto asked.

Naruto was going to speak more, but he was interrupted by Rias saying, "The abilities given to those turned by the Evil Pieces are incentives to get people to join. Wouldn't you be more incline to join a peerage if you gained a boost in speed, strength, durability, or magic?"

Naruto said nothing for a while. He knew she was right, as Konoha or any other village would kill and start wars to get their hands on a way to simply give a person a power boost. The only problem they might have with it, is that it turns them into devils, which are basically demons, and the Elemental Nations really don't like demons.

"Whatever, the main point is that there isn't really any real peace between the three factions. It sounds a lot like where I come from. Organizations that think they are the best or their ideas are the best and don't like others that disagree with them. I already have to deal with that situation, though there are five factions instead of three, and they don't wait thousands of years to build up their numbers. I already have to deal with that, why would I want to add the supernatural creatures to the equation?" Naruto explained with a forlorn look in his eyes. He really missed all his friends back home, even though he was making a life for himself in the new world.

Rias hearing what Naruto was saying, understood that he preferred a more simple life and didn't want to involve himself. She did make a mental note about what he said on having to deal with five factions and a war between them. It was just something to add to her list on unknown things about Naruto. She sincerely hoped that his war didn't spill into the realm of the Biblical Factions (Angel, Devil, and Fallen Angel), as they already had enough trouble as it was.

Seeing that she could convince the adamant Naruto to join her peerage, especially after he removed Katase and Murayama from the table. Without them she lost the most important and possibly only leverage she had to get Naruto too join her. For now Rias would stop 'actively' pursuing Naruto and the other two girls.

However that didn't mean that she wasn't going to try and get them to join her. No, she would just have to take the long way about it, slowing getting to know him, befriending him, and then hoping to convince him then to join her peerage. While its wasn't ideal, since that would mean less time to train Katase, Murayama, and Naruto to an extent, Rias still had at least a year or two left before she was married to Riser.

Sighing, Rias made up her mind, folding her hands under her breast, she told Naruto, "Fine, I will stop bothering you and the other two with joining my peerage. However, can we become friends? Murayama and Katase would seemed to like that especially. Also you seem strong as you said and demonstrated, and I would like help in training all of us. We are going to need it for an 'event' that we will be participating in soon. Please, I will be in your debt for a favor if you do" Rias finished up with a small bow.

Naruto thought it over. Befriending them wouldn't be bad, as besides the weird feeling that they naturally gave off, they behaved like normal students during the day time. However Naruto also realized that this was also another attempt for Rias to get him to join her peerage. Katase and Murayama idolized Rias and Akeno, and he knew that they didn't care about them being devils, so they would be even more mad that he rejected their proposal to be friends.

In the end Naruto told Rias that he would accept their friendship if his girlfriends did; which was basically a guarantee of acceptance. Even though the girls might say yes, Naruto wasn't going to make it easy for Rias, Akeno, Kiba, or Koneko to befriend him.

As for training them, Naruto would have to discuss that with Jiraiya. While making an enemy potentially stronger is stupid, it would allow Naruto to easily discover any weaknesses that Rias peerage had individually and what weaknesses devils had in general.

"That's great," Rias said with a smile and a small clap. "We can meet here again tomorrow if you would like." As Naruto turned to walk away, Rias snapped her fingers in remembrance of something before calling Naruto back.

When he turned back, Naruto saw that Rias was being handed three sheets of papers, by Akeno. "These are summoning flyers. The name says it all, it allows mortals to summon us for some assignments in exchange for payment. Here's one for all three of you, in case you need something from us, we can quickly be there. The assignments range from cooking, trying on clothing, babysitting, finding lost items or animals, breaking curses, ect. The harder the assignment, the more payment we demand in the end" Rias explained.

Looking over the paper, Naruto saw nothing special, other than a red intricate circle on it. Thinking about what she said, it reminded him of the D-rank and low C-rank missions from Konoha. However since the flyer states any wish, Naruto wondered if that pertained to some of the darker ones. He decided to ask, "So does that mean you accept assassination and sexual requests?"

That surprised everyone in the room, wondering why he would ask such a question.

"Ara Ara Ufufufu. Feeling tense up Uzumaki-kun? You can summon me for a massage. Ufufufu" Something inside Naruto told him to ignore her and he did.

Deciding to ignore her Queen also, Rias turned to Naruto and addressed his questions. "We don't accept assassination requests. It's bad for business if we get involved in such human affairs. As for the sexual requests," Rias paused for a minute, before turning towards Naruto with a sexy smirk, "that's left up to the devil that is summoned."

Naruto said nothing for a minute, before turning around and walk away.

"Before you go, I should tell you that there seems to be a cell of Fallen Angels causing trouble around here. They merely have only one set of wings as far as I can tell, and are hunting for humans that are strong or have the potential to be strong." Rias paused and clenched her fist when she though bout how they took away her chance to make a Longinus class sacred wielder part of her peerage, and a great help in freeing her from her nightmare.

Having stopped to hear what she was saying, Naruto couldn't help but wonder why they were doing that. And so he asked her that every question. "Why?"

"I'm not too sure of it myself. But I believe that they are eliminating those who have the potential to become strong, in order to prevent them from reaching that potential and using it against Grigori."

Naruto had a deadpanned look on his face. "If that's true than they are idiots. They should be doing something similar to what your kind is doing. That way they can gather that potential under their wings. The leaders of this Grigori must be idiots. Whatever, I will be on the lookout for them."

"But remember, stay away from Katase and Murayama. I doubt that you really would erase their memories for knowing that you are devils if you are going around handing out these flyers. Nice bluff. Though seriously, if you trying anything with them," Naruto stopped and suddenly Rias and her peerage felt a ton of pressure on them, filled with murderous intent. With that Naruto finally left the clubroom and headed down out the door seeing that he got his point across.

Nobody in the club made a move to go after him. What Naruto just did really shocked them, and they didn't want to see if he would go through with his threat.

(With Naruto)

'Man I wish Ero-sensei was here, he could have dealt with this stuff better than I could have. Sigh. Though if he was here, he would have just started at Rias' and Akeno's breasts all day. Hm I wonder how they got that large anyways, maybe it's a bonus of being a devil.'

Naruto looked at the contracts that Rias gave him. It was a simple looking piece of paper that had been made to look old. On the top was some fancy design, under that was a quick message about wishes, and under that was an intricate design circle that took up 75% of the paper. Naruto could feel a hint of the energy Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko had inside the circle.

'Best give this to Ero-sensei. The way Rias described it, the circle acts like a summoning jutsu. Hopefully this can help Ero-sensei find a solution to get me back home.' Naruto then got a look of nostalgia as he thought how everyone was doing back home.

Though the nostalgia quickly went away when he opened the doors leading outside the building, and was met with a face full of fist from his two lovely girlfriends. But it didn't stop there, once Naruto fell to the ground, the hits to his head kept coming, along with repeating shouts of "idiot" and "jerk".

After a few more hits and curses being thrown at him, Murayama and Katase finally stopped attacking him. It reminded him of how Sakura used to hit him, though at least Murayama and Katase didn't have ninja training and chakra to enhance the strength of their hits, or it would be really like when Sakura hits him.

When they finally got off him and they all got up, Murayama and Katase launch question after question at him.

"Naruto-kun, why did you send us out of the room!?"

"Yeah, we didn't tell Rias-onee-chan our answer!"

"What if she erases our memories now!?"

"Or worse, what if she hates us!? And just when we started to get close. Now she will never sleep with us!"

"I'm glad that you have your priorities straight" Naruto mumbled sarcastically, though he knew they didn't mean any harm. Naruto started walking away from the school and taking the girls home, while explaining to them what happened after he removed them from the building. Sure his girls yelled at him for basically threatening Rias and the others, who they idolized, but Naruto knew that in a moment it would be his turn to yell out them for jumping head first into a life changing contract with less than an hour of deciding.

However before he could do that Naruto felt something different in the air. While he wasn't a sensor, or at least he didn't have training in being a sensor, Naruto could feel something different energies, especially in this world. Going from a world that nearly everyone gave off energy to one that only certain people gave off energy, made you really notice the difference. And right now Naruto was sensing a broodish power that felt a bit bright also.

Focusing a bit more, Naruto tried to pinpoint where the feeling was coming from, with his non-existent skills. He felt the power coming from a source above him and the girls. Concentrating further, without letting anyone be the wiser, Naruto tried to gather further information. He thought it was coming from someone hiding in the tree of the park they were in, but Naruto discovered that he was wrong, they were much higher up.

'Shit!' Naruto thought as he felt four spikes in the power above him. Reacting nearly instantly, Naruto grabbed the girls by the waist and pulled them tightly to his chest. He then gave a might leap to clear them from where they were standing, nearly landing in the fountain in front of them.

The area where they were once standing at was hit by three things, which created a small cloud of dust upon impact. Naruto wasn't sure if the girls saw what it was, but he sure did. What hit the ground were three spears of different designs, all glowing different colors; one was yellow, another blue, and the last one was pink.

'That was three, where is the fourth one?' Naruto thought as he looked around, before he sensed the attack, which was much quicker than the previous three. He didn't have time to jump, so he rolled away from the attack with the girls, barely managing to get out the way.

Once again a cloud of dust and dirt appeared, though Naruto decided to use this to his advantage. Knowing that there were at least three enemies to deal with, possible four or more though, Naruto knew that is would be difficult to both attack them and defend the girls. Thus he used Kage Bunshin to create dozen clones.

He had the clones form into groups, two groups of five and one group of two. Each of the groups of five was to protect his girls. The girls would be pigged back on one clone each, while another four clones would protect them. The piggybacking was so that the girls wouldn't be sitting ducks basically against the enemy. Naruto had the clone girls take the girls home. Hopefully the enemies, who are no doubt fallen angels, wouldn't follow them, if they focus was to truly take him out. The last to clones would aid him in taking out the fallen angels, or be useful distractions.

As the cloud of dust finally settled, Naruto stood up to see his enemy. Apparently Rias was right, there were fallen angels after him. He wished he had asked what their abilities and possible weaknesses were. Clearing his voice, while also reaching for a kunai right hand and a handful of shurikens with his left, Naruto said, "So what can I do for you fallen angels?"

"You can die!" said a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes, which had a crazed look. His attire consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. He formed a blue spear out of his energy and was about to throw it, until he was stopped by one of the other Fallen Angels.

The one that stopped the male fallen angel was an attractive young woman with violet eyes. She has long black hair down to her hips. She has a slender body, with a large bust. Her clothing consisted of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. She seemed to be the leader of the group, as she was slightly stronger than the others and they seemed to respect her.

"Dohnaseek, take care of the ones that are escaping" ordered the Fallen Angel with very revealing attire.

"Yes Raynare" grumbled the now named Dohnaseek. One could easily see that he didn't like the order given to him, but he followed it.

'Shit, they aren't going to leave any witnesses it appears!' Naruto thought as he raced to intercept the one called Dohnaseek, but was unfortunately stopped when two violet spears crashed in front of him, stopping him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Raynare said in a mocking tone, as she formed another two spears in her hands.

'Damn it, I have to end this quickly. Hopefully the clones can protect the girls' Naruto thought as he threw the three shurikens in his left hand, before forming eight hand seals and yelling "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique), turning the three shurikens into a deadly wave of 150.

'I will keep you safe no matter what. I promised you that' was Naruto's final thoughts on the matter, as he fully concentrated on fighting, and if necessary killing, of the fallen angels, to save his girls.

(With the girls)

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MOVE FAST!" yelled out Murayama from the back of Naruto's clone, as blue spears rained down on the protection detail. The clones where doing fine, even with the flying enemy above them, and out of their reach for the most part. They could only retaliate with the shurikens and kunai in their possessions, which was hit and miss, mostly missing though.

"What does it look like I'm doing!? It's hard enough as it is, add a person to your back, and them screaming in your ear, its makes it much hard!" the clone carrying her yelled back.

"Are you calling me fat!" Murayama yelled out in rage. She would have tried to choke the life out of the clone of her boyfriend with her bare hands, if she wasn't being attacked by dark angels, straight out of the bible.

"I did not say that!" the clone yelled back.

"Yes you di-EEEE!" Murayama started to say, but was interrupted by the sound of a clone being destroyed right behind, and the clone she was on, barrel rolling in midair to dodge a swipe from the spear.

"Oy! Up ahead!" yelled the clone carrying Katase said. And the clone carrying Murayama knew what he was insinuating. Soon they got to clearing with a large tree in front of them. With a mighty leap, both clones landed in front of the large tree, and then turning 90 degrees the ran off in opposite directions.

Dohnaseek soon appeared immediately behind the clones, and saw that they split up. Quickly deciding on which to chase after, Dohnaseek was hit by multiply blasts of wind that slammed him into a tree and held him there for a few moments. He then slid down to a branch, which he took a moment to recover.

Raising his hand to his mouth as he coughed in it, Dohnaseek smiled and said, "This is more fun than I thought" when he saw that he coughed up blood. He then started laughing and then took to the sky again, choosing to follow the clone and girl that seemed to be heading for the park exit.

(Back with Naruto)

The real Naruto and his two back up clones were having an annoying time dealing with the three female fallen angels. They weren't hard to deal with, but they stayed in the sky where Naruto really couldn't hit them. So far Naruto and his clones have been launching their kunai and shurikens at the fallen, dealing a bunch of nicks, scratches, and cuts, but not real damage.

'Does every supernatural creature here have wings? They didn't train us how to deal with this at the academy' Naruto and the two clones with him had an annoying time trying to fight Fallen Angels, since they could fly and he could not. Naruto and the clones had to summon his weapons back to the pouches. He was about to throw more kunai and shurikens to try to hit them from afar. Thankfully the weapons came back to the pouch due to a seal, which summoned them back with a small pulse of chakra. Though this method was giving them nicks and scratches, it was what he had to go on at the moment.

Suddenly Naruto froze as the memories of one of the shadow clones that was protecting the girls popped into his mind. It got stabbed in the chest and the light spear went through it and into Murayama. The light spear didn't kill her instantly, though Naruto knew that without some healing treatment soon, she would bleed to death.

"NO!" Naruto yelled as he pushed a large amount of chakra to his legs and rocketed to where his girlfriends and their clone protectors were. He felt that the two clones that were fighting with him against the three female fallen angels dispel from an energy spear to the gut; but he paid no attention to those memories, he was focused on reaching Murayama and Katase.

Entering the small picnic area that Katase, Murayama, Dohnaseek, and the clones were in. Murayama was on the floor and there was a small pool of blood on the ground to her left, Katase and the clone she was riding were rushing towards Murayama, and Dohnaseek was flying at great speed with a spear in his hands, ready to strike Murayama again.

Naruto, having not stopped running since entering the area, pumped even more chakra into his legs to speed up even more. Once he was close, he launched a flying kick at Dohnseek, landing it squarely on his jaw. The blow was jaw shattering, literally; if Dohnseek was a normal human, that kick would have snapped he neck. Dohnaseek was launched clear across the picnic area, only stopping after slamming into a tree.

Rushing to Murayama side, Naruto quickly did a look over, using his limited first aid skills taught at the academy. Even if he patched her up with bandages, what he saw wasn't very good. Murayama would need a medic ninja, or what equivalent they had in this world to heal her. The spear didn't instantly kill her, no doubt thanks to the clone that was between it and her. But the wound was still deep and she would bleed to death soon.

If things weren't bad enough, they got worse when the three female fallen angels arrived in the clearing and near Dohnaseek.

"Dohnaseek I see that you haven't finished. Were the girls too strong for you?" mocked Raynare with a smirk on her face.

"Haha, I was having too much fun. Too bad though, I was starting to enjoy it the hunt" Dohnaseek said while materializing a blue spear in his hand.

Naruto with his head down and his hair covering his eyes turned to the group of fallen angels, particularly focusing on Dohnaseek. He then said, "You are going to pay for hurting Murayama-chan," Naruto paused before looking up and revealing that his eyes were now red and slitted, "Dattebayo!"

With that said a wave of chakra was unleashed from Naruto, it was tinted red from the Kyuubi's chakra; due to Naruto in his rage subconsciously drawing forth the energy. Naruto decided that he need to get serious and stop holding back on his abilities, since it got his girlfriends injured and on the verge of death. He was only holding back because Jiraiya told him and he thought that he could take them out easily, but that wasn't the case anymore.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique) Naruto yelled as a large cloud of smoke appeared and blocked the view of Naruto and the area from the fallen angels for a while. But the smoke dissipated soon enough and revealed that there were now dozens more clones. That made two of the fallen angels wide eye.

"Tch, 100 times zero is still zero!" said Raynare as she formed her violet spears and got ready to attack. This made her partners more confident and they too got ready to attack.

But then the clones started to move. Most of the clones, seven dozen of them, paired up in groups of two, while the last dozen took to the trees. The paired up clones grabbed their partners arms and then with a chakra enhance enhanced muscles, threw their partner clones into the air, launching them directly at their flying enemies. Thus three and a half down clones were sent to attack.

This shocked their crow winged opponents, but they reacted with a loud, "SHIT!" and a volley of spears. The spears managed to take out quite of number of the clones, but not all of them. Soon the three female fallen angels had three to five clones clinging on to them, cutting them with their kunai, before they were dispelled.

Dohnaseek on the other hand had about of dozen clones on him, and they were all stabbing and cutting anywhere they could. The weight of the clones and the number of his injures force Dohnseek to the ground, though he managed to kill of all the clones before he got too low. Or that's what he thought.

Suddenly the clones that took to the trees from before launched themselves from the tress directly into Dohnseek, sending him to the ground. In a fit of rage and crazed joy Dohnseek, killed off all the clones around, laughing the whole time. But it was the end for him.

As he finished off the last clone he left a large energy appear behind him and heard the yell of "Ōdama Rasengan!" (Big Ball Rasengan). Dohnaseek barely had enough time to turn his head to see a pair of Narutos running towards him with a basketball size blue energy ball. Quickly forming a spear, he managed to take out the clones.

Then he felt another energy spike, this one behind him, but much closer. Once again he heard, "Ōdama Rasengan!", but this time he didn't have a chance. The large Rasengan was shoved into his back, right between where his wings met. The Rasengan drilled into his back, before expanding into a good size explosion that completely destroyed his torso.

"Damn it! Lets get out of here, we will deal with him later on, once the ritual is completed" Raynare said, before she and the two others flew away. Naruto didn't give a chase since he didn't care for them, he only wanted Dohnaseek, and he got him.

Ordering a clone to be on the lookout, to make sure that the Fallen Angels were really leaving and not simply coming back around, Naruto finally hurried over to where Murayama and Katase were. Nearing them, he saw that Katase was kneeling next to Murayama, trying to stem the bleeding wound with the shoulder cape of her uniform. Katase was in tears mumbling something that Naruto didn't care to understand right now.

Crouching over Murayama once again, Naruto checked over them to see if maybe his previous diagnoses was wrong. But unfortunately Luck, Fate, God, or whatever wasn't hearing his silent prays. The stab was serious and Murayama had already lost too much blood, even if Naruto had the smallest skill to use Iryō Ninjutsu (Medical Techniques) he could probably only prolong her life. If someone like Tsunade was around she could probably heal Murayama easily.

'Damn it, if only Rias didn't involve them in this world, they could have been home safe and sound' thought Naruto as he clenched his fists and eyes closed. But then he opened them in surprised as he remembered that Rias mentioned something about revived as a devil.

Pulling out the flyers that Rias gave him, Naruto thought 'I didn't want anything to do with Rias and her peerage. But now if it saves Murayama I'm willing to pay any price.' He was willing to become a devil for the sake of Murayama, and if Rias wanted more, then he would pay it.

With that final thought Naruto channeled a large amounr of his chakra into the three flyers, hoping that it would work and Rias could come and save Murayama. He wasn't sure if the chakra would work, because the people of this world didn't have chakra, but were still able to summon devils.

Soon a copy of the red intricate seal on the flyers appeared on the ground next to Naruto. The seal was very large, two meters wide and glowing. The seal held its place for a moment, before released a blinding red flash that forced everyone to close their eyes nearby. After the flash disappeared, Naruto could see again, and saw that Rias and the rest of her peerage appear.

Rias was surprised that someone managed to summon her and her peerage, and just as they were going to check out a disturbance nearby. She sent Akeno to the person summoning them, while she took Kiba and Koneko to deal with the trouble in town. She didn't expect for both of them to be one and the same.

Looking around Rias saw Naruto and Katase next to Murayama, who was on the ground injured. There was a ton of blood surrounding Murayama, who starting to pale from the loss of blood. Understanding the situation, Rias and Akeno rushed to Murayama's side to see if they could do anything to help her.

Using some jutsu, spell, whatever they checked Murayama over. Akeno turned to Rias and said in a serious tone "It doesn't look good Bunchou, her wound is fatal. Our healing spells aren't doing much with the light energy still inside. Even if we manage to get her to the hospital, her chances of surviving are very low."

"I was afraid of that." Sighing, Rias turned to Naruto, about to telling him that Murayama's only chance of survival was to use her Evil Pieces and make Murayma a devil. But she didn't get a chance, because Naruto suddenly appeared in front her and grabbed her shoulders.

With a serious looking in his red eyes, from Kyuubi's chakra and from him about to cry, Naruto said to Rias, "Rias, I know that I said that would never join your peerage, but the circumstances have changed and Murayama is nearly dead because I didn't listen to you and the warning on the Fallen Angels. So please save Murayama, even if she has to become a devil, and I will join your peerage."

Now that really surprised everyone there. Naruto was so against joining Rias less than half an hour ago, but now he was basically offering himself up. Though everyone understood the situation Naruto was in, and they would do the same thing for a love one.

Katase after snapping out of her shock quickly jumped up and yelled out, "I will also become you pawn piece Rias."

Naruto snapped his neck in her direction and sternly said, "What, no! You are not becoming a devil!"

"You and Murayama are going to become devils. What happened tonight is something I don't want to happen ever again! I felt so powerless to help fight off the Fallen Angels. You were right, Murayama and I didn't have any idea on the dangers that becoming a devil had, the way Rias described it was a great life, but now I know the truth. However if I want to become stronger to help you and Murayama I need to be a devil. Besides if I'm a devil also, we can be together," Katase started seriously, but ended with a smile.

Saying nothing for a while, before just sighing and saying "Man, I have very stubborn girlfriends."

Smiling at the interaction, Rias quickly summoned her box that contained the rest of her Evil Pieces. Taking out a Pawn piece, Rias quickly started. Holding her arms out to either side, a red magic circle quickly sprang to life around Murayama.

"I command thee, Ueda Murayama, on my name of Rias Gremory, become my servant. Return to this land as a devil. You shall live a new life with great joy as my pawn."

The magical circle spun rapidly around Murayama. The pawn piece on her chest dissolved into red dust, and a red haze formed around her body. Three seconds later it ended. The magic circle disappeared. Naruto and Katase rushed to Murayama's side, looking over her to see if she was healed up and for them most part she was. She still had a wound, but it was much smaller, she was no longer as pale, and her breathing was much calmer. They would have asked Murayama how she was but she was asleep.

With them gone, Rias brought out another Pawn piece and moved towards Katase ready to resurrect her into a devil part of her peerage. But a hand stopped her, it was Naruto's.

"I will go next Rias…chan" Naruto added the chan after thinking it over and decided to be nice to Rias; after all she just did revive his girlfriend. That caused Rias to have a light blush and made her feel a bit happy that Naruto wasn't as cautious about her now. Hopefully he would be a big help again her problem.

"Very well, now please lay down and I will start" Naruto complied and laid on the ground. Rias started the chant, it was the same as Murayama's except with his name. However instead of the Evil Pawn Piece dissolving into red dust and forming, the magic circle pulsated and then nothing.

"A failure like I expected, I need more pawn p-" Rias started but then was interrupted when the magic circle came alive and the pawn piece dissolved into mist and cover Naruto. After three seconds the ritual should have disappeared, but it didn't, in fact the mist was getting denser and you could see some reddish-orange light flickering inside the haze.

Soon Katase, Rias, Koneko, and Kiba heard Naruto scream, but then changed into a demonic roar. Some weird haze tentacle formed from the red mist surrounding Naruto. The tentacle launched itself toward Rias and collided with her, sending her backward.

She recovered very quickly, ready to dodge at a moment's notice if the tentacle tried to attack her again. But they didn't come after her, it got what it wanted, the rest of her Evil Pieces. Everybody there could feel the energy building around the Evil Pieces.

"Koneko and Kiba, get Naruto, he might be hurting!" Rias ordered her servants. Both of them rocketed toward the smoke tentacle, Kiba got close first and summoned a sword, a fire based one. He came up on the tentacle and slashed it, but that did nothing and soon he was being chased by several tentacles shaped in the form of a clawed hand, which could block his blade.

Kiba was now locked in place as the claw was pushing his blade back. And it was slowly growing in size. As he was about to overcome by the claw, Koneko came out of nowhere and slammed her fist against the large claw sending it flying back.

But the claw recovered quickly and captured Koneko and Kiba. The haze seemed to form into a stake and into stab both Kiba and Koneko in the chest. "NO!" Rias yelled as she and Akeno sent a blast of magic towards the arm of the claw, but it dodge the attack and formed two more claws.

The claws raced towards Rias and Akeno at speeds far exceeding what it was when attacking Kiba and Koneko, so they were quickly captured before they knew it. And like the knight and rook, the red haze formed a spike and stabbed them in the chest.

The power that the haze was growing and getting darker. From the main source of the haze, a larger tentacle was formed and shot forth, this time towards Murayama, who was laying on the ground. Nothing interfered and it quickly encompassed Murayama and stabbed her too.

Soon the red cloud around Naruto started to condense looking more like liquid than a mist or cloud. It started to take on a form, looking humanoid, but definitely not human. Large and long ear formed on the head, many tails started to appear on the back, humanoid claws appeared on the legs and hand.

But before the mist could transform any further, Katase was suddenly next to it slamming a slip of paper on the chest of the beast and saying activate. The paper started to glow and seemed to drain the energy from the demonic creature. Katase smiled, happy that the seal was working in suppressing the Kyuubi; luckily Naruto gave her and Murayama for emergencies. And it was voice activated and used the Kyuubi's power to power the seal.

The mist around everyone started to disappear, seemingly been blown away in the wind. But if you paid attention you could actually see that it was being absorbed into the people it stabbed.

After everyone was released they looked around, confused at what the hell just happened. Everyone rushed to Naruto since it started with him. Looking him over, neither Rias nor Akeno could see anything different with him; except that he was now a devil.

"What in the name of the Maous just happened!?" Rias asked.

"Not sure" Naruto groaned. Rias looked over to Akeno to see if Naruto was telling the truth. Akeno herself wasn't sure if Naruto was telling the truth. What she sensed said yes he was, but at the same time he was holding something back. Conveying her feeling secretly, Rias just had to accept what Naruto said.

"I guess it's my turn to become a devil" Katase said, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Um yes. Let's hope that doesn't happen again."

After that Rias preformed a quick resurrection ritual and changed Katase into a devil with no problems.

"Well this was a strange night," Naruto said before turning to where Murayama was. "I hope she is ok."

Akeno came up to where Murayama was and picked up her princess style. "Ara, ara, she will be fine. She just need a good night rest and some more healing. She will be all healed up and ready for school tomorrow. See you tomorrow." With that Akeno and Murayama disappeared in the red seal; though everybody noticed that Akeno seemed to have a small amount of trouble teleporting.

Kiba and Rias offered to teleport Katase and Naruto home, Katase accepted Kiba's request, but Naruto denied Rias'. He told her that his home was nearby. With that Kiba took Katase home with a magic circle, and Koneko and Rias left in their own magic circle, presumably home also.

Naruto then started towards his own home. It was far out. Jiraiya had chosen a home quite a bit out of town. Not only for the privacy it afforded, but Jiraiya claimed the forest around it relaxed him. It also allowed them a place to train.

It took ten minutes for Naruto to reach it. It was a mid-sized house. The type any typical family owned. That was for a reason. Naruto and Jiraiya were supposed to be in hiding, so having an unremarkable home would help in that. It was still nice though. Six rooms, far more than they needed. It also had a wall surrounding it for additional privacy.

Walking to the door, Naruto stepped in silently. He immediately heard someone approaching, and Jiraiya appeared just seconds later. Coming to a stop, the sage stared at Naruto with a gaping mouth and wide eyes.

Seems he was able to sense the change in Naruto.

"What did you do to yourself, brat?!"

Sighing, Naruto launched into his story. Explaining about Rias, everything she told him, the attack from the Fallen Angels, and finally his reincarnation into a devil. He spared no detail.

After he finished, Jiraiya just stared at him blankly. Then, "She obviously tried to play you in the beginning."

"I know."

"I'm really surprised that you managed to see through it. If this was you from two years ago, you would have probably been played like a fiddle."

Naruto's eye twitched in irritation. "I wasn't that bad" Naruto weakly said, knowing that it was likely true.

"What really surprises me is that the Fallen Angels attacked you. That doesn't sound like their usual MO" Jiraiya exclaimed with a sigh. Naruto raised an eye at that, how would Jiraiya know the MO of the Fallen Angels. Turning around, he grunted out, "I need a beer."

A few minutes later both of them were sitting in their living room. Jiraiya was in a recliner, his feet raised. In his hand was a beer. Taking a swig of it, Jiraiya started in a calmer voice, "Okay, not much we can do about it now. Now we just need to run damage control. You said your new king's name is Gremory, right?"

"Well that is a fair bit of good news, brat," Jiraiya claimed before elaborating, "I've heard about the Gremory Clan. They are supposed to be the most kind and affectionate devil family. If you end up a servant to a devil, a Gremory is probably the best option."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya weirdly before asking, "How did you know that?"

Jiraiya snorted before answering, "Please, brat. I'm not one of the best information gatherers in the Elemental Nations for nothing. Finding out about the supernatural world was easy. A week in I sensed a relatively powerful energy source, and it was weird too. Similar to chakra, but different. Tracked it down. Turned out to be a youkai. They've got this weird spell that allows them to understand every language. He was the one to give me that language book we learned from. I didn't bother digging deeper into the supernatural world for a few years, but I eventually started learning more a while ago."

"When?"

"About a day after you brought those two girls of yours home. I felt it was necessary that I learn more about this world," Jiraiya claimed, sending a knowing look at Naruto.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Truthfully, Naruto had been wondering about staying in this world for a while. Jiraiya had easily been able to predict that train of thought, and even understood it.

Naruto had left Konoha when he was thirteen, and most of those years were far from pleasant. He had been in this world for four years now. That was a lot of time for a kid his age. Not to mention he had a normal life, friends, and two girlfriends here. Naruto was a loyal kid, but all loyalty only extends so far. What was Konoha offering him? In many ways, Naruto's life here was far better than his one back in Konoha.

Jiraiya had seen all this. He was able to read the writing on the wall. He had sent a message to the toads and Tsunade to try searching for a consistent way of traveling between worlds. It was unlikely Naruto would abandon his life here, but it was a different story if he could travel between the two at will. That would have the unintended consequence of bonding their world to this one. It was likely the Elemental Nations would end up interacting with these other ones. It was only natural Jiraiya start investigating this world in preparation for that day.

Jiraiya had actually considered if this was what the prophecy meant. The prophecy that stated a student of Jiraiya would bring a great revolution to the world of ninjas, and Jiraiya's own actions would determine whether that revolution would bring salvation or destruction. It actually fit terrifyingly well.

Naruto's actions during that fight against the masked man had landed them in this world, and it was for Naruto that they were trying to develop a way of traveling between the worlds easily. If the Elemental Nations were linked to this world, a great revolution would surely grip their world. All the hidden villages would be compelled to ally together, because Jiraiya had heard of some beings in this world that easily surpassed even the strongest ninjas in power. An alliance would be their only chance of not being taken over.

Naruto's actions were likely to have a huge impact from now on, and as Naruto's mentor, Jiraiya's actions would also have immense repercussions. It was unclear how the powers of this world would react to the Elemental Nations. Would they invade? Would they try to interact peaceably? Or would they ignore them entirely? It was all so unclear. The situation had the potential to be great or terrible.

The more Jiraiya thought about it, the more likely it became that the prophecy was referring to this. It might be years or even decades before they found a way to travel worlds, but it still fit. Which meant Naruto and Jiraiya's actions till that time would determine whether salvation or destruction would engulf the Elemental Nations. Would they be crushed under the gods and titans of this world, or would the Elemental Nations peacefully interact with this world and become a major power?

Taking another sip of his beer, Jiraiya continued, "I eventually managed to contact this guy named Azazel. We managed to work out a deal. He was willing to provide me all sorts of information in return for my expertise in certain areas. He actually offered me a leadership position in his organization, but I declined. Anyways, he has this obsession with these sacred gear things. The system that governs them is run with a form of sealing. Different from fuinjutsu, but pretty darn close. Using my knowledge in fuinjutsu, I was able to provide him all sorts of information. How sacred gears are created, the reincarnation process, and how to properly remove them. Seriously. They were previously just ripping them out when all they needed to do was properly unseal them. A simple counter seal and they just pop out. Azazel went crazy. He wasn't so fond of the removal thing, but he practically cried from all the information I gave him on creating them. Hard to believe he was the leader of the fallen angels."

"Ack…Did you just say leader of the fallen angels?" Naruto asked after a brief fit of choking.

Chuckling sheepishly, Jiraiya answered, "Ye~ah. Turns out he is the leader of this group, Grigori, that governs all fallen angels."

"Then why the hell did they attack me!? Don't they know that I'm with you and that we live here!?" Naruto practically yelled out.

"They do, or at least Azazel does. That's why I don't think that this group you were fighting was under order and might have become rogue. I will verify this with Azazel next time we meet" Jiraiya said sheepishly.

"So let me get this straight," Naruto said as he held his hand out before saying slowly, "I am now a devil…and you are allied with the fallen angels."

"I'm not allied with them. I've just kind of got a deal with their boss," Jiraiya claimed weakly.

"Crap!"

"Oh, it isn't that bad. Azazel is a pretty cool guy. Kind of like me actually."

"Double Crap!"

"Oh stuff it, brat."

Naruto just sighed. Finally he asked, "So what should I do now?"

"Not much you can do, brat," Jiraiya claimed with a shrug before explaining, "Truthfully I always planned on contacting a devil, hopefully one of the Pillar Families and with great connection; to get knowledge on their magic to help us get you home. But now you are a devil. I don't think I can reverse that; but I will try to find a way if you want. Plus, you made a conscious decision to serve this Rias girl. You can't just go back on your word like that. At least no student of mine can. So all you can do is try and be the best devil you can."

"And that means?" Naruto asked, not sure what Jiraiya was implying.

"We're getting you back to training," Jiraiya exclaimed with a wide grin. "There are some beasts here, brat. People that could take on the Shodaime Hokage with one arm tied behind their backs. And you are a trouble magnet. How you went four years without pissing off a god is beyond me, but I have a feeling our peaceful days are over. So I need to get you ready. We need to get your ninja skills up to snuff and keep going. You should also ask for training from this Rias girl. You need to branch out. Become more than just a ninja. Become a badass devil ninja god or something."

"Devil ninja god," Naruto repeated incredulously before grinning widely. "I like the sound of that, but how do I become a god?"

"Hell if I know, brat," Jiraiya snapped. "Figure it out yourself. I'm your ninja trainer. Find someone else to make you a god."

"Fine. So what am I going to be working on as a ninja?" Naruto asked after a short grumble.

Jiraiya straightened before announcing seriously, "You are rusty, Naruto. Your chakra control is even worse than when I first met you. You're leaking chakra like a fountain does water. We need to fix that. So chakra control exercises first. Your taijutsu is okay. You've been working on those katas I gave you, and you haven't been neglecting your physical training. So you are satisfactory on that front, for now. I'll probably focus on your ninjutsu, once your chakra control is up to snuff."

"Got it," Naruto declared with an eager grin.

"There is one other ability I think it is about time you learned," Jiraiya claimed. Leaning forward, he asked, "What do you think of chains, Naruto?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rias did in fact go home, which was in fact a room inside the old school building that also housed the club room. She was sitting at her desk think over what happened when she turned Naruto. Something reacted when he was turned and attacked them. Though she wasn't sure what happen she knew that Naruto was much more interesting and possibly dangerous than she or Sona originally though.

Feeling a magic spike, she saw a teleportation circle appear in front of her, and Akeno appeared right after the flash died down.

"So how is she?" Rias asked seriously, wanting to know if her new pawn was alright. If she wasn't Rias knew she would have to deal with Naruto, who would be very rebellious and possibly a threat.

"Ara ara, she's fine Buchou. I just came to get some things before I go back to continue the healing process." Remarked Akeno, who then proceed to get some clothing she had in the clubroom.

As she was looking for clothing, Akeno couldn't help but ask, "Buchou, you wouldn't happen to know what happened in the park when reviving Naruto, would you? That was not normal."

"Unfortunately no, I saw what happened. I'm not sure if I understand what happened," Rias claimed as she crouched down beside her desk. "This only makes things more suspicious."

Rias straightened, something in her hand. Akeno looked closer to see it was a pawn piece. It was different than just a few minutes ago though. Its white surface was marred by red veins. Rias gestured to the floor where she picked up the piece, and saw all the other ones, in the same condition.

"A-all of them are mutation pieces now!?" Akeno exclaimed in shock.

Nodding, Rias explained with a frown on her face, "The ceremony originally failed. One pawn piece wasn't enough. A red energy then came and engulfed the pawn pieces. It soon reached out to the others and engulfed them too. After it caught us, I don't know what happened or how we were released. The others obviously turned into a mutation piece as well, which was why the ceremony worked. The red energy…certainly wasn't Naruto. It felt nothing like his power."

"A sacred gear?" Akeno suggested.

"No. With Naruto's power, it would be easy to sense if he had a dormant sacred gear," Rias pointed out, still frowning.

"If it wasn't a sacred gear, what could it be?"

"…I don't know," Rias reluctantly admitted before continuing, "For now I'll send this pawn piece to Onii-sama. Hopefully he can get Beelzebub-sama to examine it. I hadn't known it was possible to mutate a piece. If there is a problem I need to know."

"And what about Naruto-kun? He might have the answer," Akeno questioned.

Rias sighed and sat in her desk before declaring, "He very well might. He at least knows part of it, but I won't bother him with it for now. I did enough to earn his ire today as is. I need to focus on gaining his trust before asking him potentially private questions. For now we'll just wait for any information from Beelzebub-sama, and simply get them used to living as devils."

"Ufufufu. If you say, so, Buchou," Akeno said with a giggle.

* * *

 **Ok guys tell me what you think of this rewritten chapter. Most of the top is still the same thing as what Hail Emperor Naruto wrote for his story. I only changed how Naruto became a devil since half of the reviews were bitching about how Naruto could be tricked/forced into becoming a devil. So now I did it in a way that was more believable, I hope. Now before you say Naruto wouldn't do that, Naruto would have become a traitor and missing-ninja with Sakura to find Sasuke. Remember both he and Sakura would have walked out of the village, without the permission of anyone, to look for Sasuke. Jiraiya showing up and agreeing to go with them is what stopped them from becoming missing-ninjas.**

 **So if Naruto was willing to throw away his dream of becoming Hokage just to please Sakura and get back Sasuke, don't you think he would become a devil and/or serve someone if they could save his girlfriend? Now if you want to argue more, I only have one final reason. This is a goddamn fanfiction story, deal with it. If you want the real Naruto, read the fucking manga or watch the anime.**

 **Anyways have a good day.**

 **P.S. A big thanks to my Beta Reader Grinja. If it wasn't for him this story would have never been updated.**


	3. Shocking Revelations

**Hey guys, well as you can see this is chapter 2. It's not too similar to the canon as you can see, though the next chapter is from what I planned out. Anyways tell me what you think and sorry about the mess with the Kyuubi and the Pawn Piece explanation. It sounded very good in my head, but now it's so, so.**

 **Now I don't own Naruto or DxD, if I did I would have done them differently. And I would be rich.**

* * *

Ninja in a Devil's World

Chapter 2

 _Splash!_

"AAHH! *cough*cough*" Naruto yelled after he hit the water. He began coughing after some of the water went inside his mouth and down the wrong pipe. After being able to breathe again, the ninja floated to the top and looked around to see where he was, hoping this wasn't some devil trick. It only took him a few seconds to see that he was only in his mindscape.

Quickly channeling chakra into the soles of his feet, Naruto stood on top of the water. It had been some time since he walked on water, but he didn't forget how to do it. Wanting to see what the fur bastard wanted him for, along with wanting to give it a piece of his mind for what did that night at the park, he follow the pronounced source of anger and hatred that could only be the Kyuubi.

As he walked along the halls of his mind, the blond haired teen saw some things had changed. First off, it no longer looked as dirty as it once was, it was clean looking, like it was new. Second was that the lighting was much better. Naruto could see almost all the way down the hallway instead of only fifteen meters or so like before. The third thing was that there was writing on the wall. It wasn't normal writing, or even graffiti, but strangely reminded him of the characters in the magic circle that Rias and her peerage use.

Getting closer to one of the characters, Naruto swore that it started glowing faintly and he could he faint whispering coming from it. He wasn't sure what the hell it was saying, hell he wasn't sure if the voices where just in his head from how creepy they were. Realizing that he was getting sidetracked, he stepped back from the symbols and headed back on the path to the Kyuubi.

After a minute, Naruto reached his destination, the metal door that leads into the room that houses the Kyuubi and its cage. Wanting to get it over with, the ninja opened the door and entered the room. The room was basically the same as the last time he entered it nearly two years ago. The only difference was that there was a giant white Pawn Piece roughly the same size as him sitting in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

Behind it was the Kyuubi's prison with the mile long bars that kept it from freedom. Right now the teen could see the demon as it was very close to the bars. It had its claws sticking through the gaps, like the first time they met and it tried to skewer him. Though it didn't seem to notice Naruto, as it was trying to touch the Pawn Piece in front of it, but was barely able to with it claws.

Drawing its hand and claws back Kyuubi gave a snarl, and it heard a light snort of laughter from the other side of its prison. It quickly saw that it was its host. Seeing that it was being disrespected, it flared a considerable amount of its killing instincts and hatred at the teen. That stopped Naruto immediately.

Seeing that its host stopped, Kyuubi looked him over a second before its starting chuckling. This chuckling was full of mocking that Naruto would have to be stupid to not hear it. **"Well, well, well. If it isn't my** ** _devil_** **host. How does it feel to become the very thing that the villages called you and what you said you would never be?"**

Naruto made his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. "Well these devils seem a whole lot better than you. Besides, we are stuck in this world for the time being, and maybe forever. Jiraiya-sensei still hasn't found a way to get me back home. And if we do get home, I doubt Old Hag Tsunade would tell anyone about me becoming a devil."

" **You are a foolish brat aren't you? It took your** ** _sensei_** **seconds to find out something has changed about you. Even you with barely any experience and hardly any sensing abilities** **were able to** **figure out that there were not normal students among your school. If you can do that, then what's stopping anyone chunin and over, hell maybe even genins and civilians, from feeling you** **are** **different. Face it brat, the minute you go home, everyone will try to kill you!"** Kyuubi then let out howling laugh, as if it was gorging itself on his host's pain.

After laughing for a bit and calming down, it turned back towards the chūnin. It could see that the ninja was trying to keep a calm face, though it could also sense the rage Naruto had in side. Wanting to push him further, Kyuubi continued, **"I must say, though I was very disappointed that you didn't manage to kill the Uchiha you and your sensei fought** ** _'though you never had a chance'_** **. I'm somewhat glad that you landed in this new world. Honestly, I have basically seen everything back** ** _home_** **already, so this new world will have many interesting surprises** **that I can't wait to experience. And the best part is once you die in a century or so, I can finally be free and not worry about ever being sealed again. If they couldn't solve a problem that only needed a simple counter seal, then there is no way that they will be able to make a seal to hold me!"**

Once again the Kyuubi let out a roar of laughter, this one was a hundred time louder and held much more mocking.

Naruto knew that the fox bastard was right. If what Jiraiya said about him using a simple counter seal to solve a problem that not even the leader of the Fallen Angels could figure out, then this world maybe screwed when he dies or is released. But the teen still had a bit of hope, since according to Jiraiya this world had gods and other beings that could kick the ass of Hashirama and Madara, two of the strongest ninjas ever, and two people that reportedly could defeat the Kyuubi.

Plus Naruto found another flaw in the Kyuubi's plan, and this one couldn't he couldn't wait to share. "Oie! Throw Rug!" That certainly got the Kyuubi's attention. "There is one huge whole in your plan. According to Rias devils can easily live a few millenniums, so it won't be a century or so. No, it will be a few thousand years or maybe even forever if you are so unlucky. Jiraiya said that the Uzumaki Clan always had a strong longevity, and thanks to you I have one of the strongest. Not sure if the Evil Piece system effects that or not, but just think of it, you can be stuck in me FOREVER!"

Realizing that there was some truth in that, the Kyuubi roared in anger and slammed himself into the bars of the cage. Trying to make them buckle or be destroyed so that he could kill the brat. But the bars held firm, just like the thousands of other times he tried before.

Now being the one chuckling, Naruto found the pleasure at laughing at your enemy. "Hey I just thought of another idea for even if I don't live forever. If I convince Jiraiya to become a devil, he will get to live at least another few centuries. With those centuries, he could teach hundreds or thousands of people to be ready to seal your furry ass away. Hell, with a few centuries, Jiraiya can become the greatest seal master ever, and find a way to stop you permanently."

Growling at the idea of the pervert actually finding a way to actually seal him away from the world for good, scared him a bit truthfully. But Kyuubi didn't want his host to feel superior, so he told him something that would bring him crashing down.

" **You don't know how close I was to freedom,** ** _boy_** **. If it wasn't for that pink hair mate of yours, you would have disappeared, and I would have freedom."**

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto replied.

 **"At the park, when you became a devil. If she wasn't there or didn't have a suppression seal, I would have taken over you body, crushed you soul, and used your body to destroy everything."**

Something Kyuubi said really confused Naruto. "But I thought you hated me, and everything else in general. Why would you take over my body, instead of just releasing yours?"

" **True I hate humanity, and devils honestly don't seem much better. But I am interested in having a humanoid form of my own. However your** **human body can't withstand the raw true power of the bijuus without breaking down; not even yours. Those so called prefect jinchuurikis, who are said to be able to use all of our power, actually can't. They can use as much power as their body can handle, and when they** ** _run out_** **, it's really just their bodies unable to hand the power anymore."**

" **But now there is a body that can potentially handle all of my power, yours. Your Uzumaki heritage, having me in your body for nearly your whole life, and now this pawn piece has change and improved your body. But unfortunately for me, its still not enough to handle my complete power. That's why when this seal assumed that the pawn piece was a threat to you, it allowed** **me a bit of freedom. And with that freedom, I went after the objects that would have competed your body to house my power; the other** **fourteen** **Evil Pieces that where in that park."**

" **All** **fifteen** **Evil Pieces, altered and maxed out with my power, would have changed your body into the strongest being. Not only would I have unlimited chakra, but I would have had unlimited magic as well. My body would have been tougher than diamond, and if I managed to somehow get injured, my regeneration factor would quickly erase the damage. Plus I would be light and quicker than lightning, easily could have taken the blasted Yondiame's title of fastest."**

" **Can't you see that your face would have been the face of destruction? If only that bitch hadn't stopped me. I would have slaughtered all those you care about here, before moving on back to the Shinobi world and killing them too. The face your friends would have last seen was yours as I kill them!"** Kyuubi said as he finished his rant.

Not wanting to focus on the thought of how the world could have been possibly destroyed, if what he said was true; though Naruto still had some faith that there would be a god or being that could have stopped him. Naruto had a question that was bothering him, so he asked it. "Not that I'm unhappy to still have my body. But if the Evil Piece allowed you to do that once, why aren't you trying again?"

Snarling, the Kyuubi answered, **"The transformation of you turning to a devil has stopped. The seal has recognized that it wasn't a threat to your body, so it has restrained me fully once more. Worst yet, the Evil Piece seems to have adapted itself to withstand my power. Or at least the power the seal currently sucks out of me steadily. In fact its seems like one of the functions of the Evil Piece is to take negative energy that the user acquires and turn it in to magic for the host, increase their reserves, thus increasing their power."**

" **There is a small downside though, from what I can see. It also increase the holder's own sin or desire a bit. I wonder what yours is. Is it, the pride before the fall? The greed to have everything? Or an unstoppable juggernaut of wrath? I personally hope it's the last?"** Kyuubi finished that off with a large demonic grin.

Feeling tired of talking to the Kyuubi and hearing his alarm clock starting to go off, Naruto left the mindscape. He hoped that he didn't have to return there soon. It was early in the morning, a time he was forced to get used to thank to the year training with Jiraiya. Even though they didn't have to watch out for Akatsuki or enemy ninjas, Jiraiya forced him to continue waking up early.

Though Naruto really wish he didn't, since the conversation with the Kyuubi drained him, even though he was asleep, and the sun felt like it was currently killing him. He felt as weak as the time Orochimaru sealed up the Kyuubi and destroyed his already pathetic chakra control.

' _Guess this is what Rias meant by the light is the weakness of devils'_ thought Naruto was he stretched his body, hoping to get some energy flowing. _'This one weakness kills all the other pros of being a devil. And everyone knows this weakness.'_

Doing some morning workouts to get the blood pumping and to keep in shape, Naruto thought over what he learned last night. Taking a quick shower and getting dressed, he headed to the kitchen where he saw Jiraiya. The grumpy teen sat down at the dining room table and laid his head on the cool surface. Even after the workout and shower, he was feeling a bit weakish.

"What's wrong brat? You look more pitiful than usual."

"Devils and sunlight don't mix apparently. Make me some ramen, I'm having a tiresome day already." Naruto said from beneath his arms.

Jiraiya went and placed a bowl in front of Naruto. He looked at it, hoping it was the ramen he requested. "Sorry brat, but no. Have some cereal. You are going to need that energy for you and your girls' special time." Jiraiya said that with a pervert grin and while wiggling his eyebrows.

Naruto simply threw a knife at him to shut him up. But like the skilled ninja Jiraiya was, he easily caught it. The young shinobi then proceed to tell Jiraiya what happen last night in his mindscape. Safe to say, Jiraiya did a check to the seal to make sure that everything was alright.

Finishing up breakfast quickly, Naruto soon left the house, after saying goodbye. It was a horrible walk to school, but Naruto made it easily enough. Waiting there near the front gate was Katase, who looked very tired.

"Why does school have to start so early?" Katase bemoaned. Turning to Naruto she asked, "Do you think I could take some night classes instead?"

"Doubt it. Remember, we are going to have devil duties at night." Katase just groaned at his response.

After waiting a few more minutes, they soon saw Murayama who was walking with Akeno strangely enough. But what was really strange was that Murayama was red faced and was looking at the ground as she walked. Akeno on the other hand looked strangely too cheerful.

Soon the two of them reached Naruto and Katase. Akeno, Katase, and Naruto exchanged pleasantries, before Akeno had to go off somewhere. Naruto and Katase immediately turned back toward Murayama, who was still red and seemed to be trying to make herself small and unnoticeable.

"Okay what's going on?" the blond ninja finally asked.

"Yea Murayama, and why where you walking with Akeno-oneesama?"

Murayama made a move to walk to class while saying, "Forget about it Naruto-kun. Let's just head to class." But unfortunately her boyfriend moved in front of her and blocked her way.

"Nope, you aren't getting away that easily. Now spill it, or else I'm not moving, even if we are late to class, dattebayo."

Murayama seemed like she still wasn't going to say anything. However after some peer pressure from her boyfriend and girlfriend, she finally cracked. "Okay, okay, I will tell you."

Taking a deep breath she began. "When I woke up this morning, the first thing I thought was I had a bad dream last night about me being killed. But then I realized was something strange was going on. I woke up naked instead of in the pajamas that you two bought for me. I was going to dismiss that as being too tired to put them on, when I turned over in bed. Lying there was Akeno-oneesama, and she was naked too."

At this point both Katase and Naruto were blushing. Both of them having the image of Murayama and Akeno pressed together naked in bed.

"I screamed upon seeing her there, which woke her up. She moaned at me to get back to bed, but she moved to get up. My parents yelled from the 1st floor if I was okay, and I was worried that they would come and check up on me and see me naked with another girl. Luckily I made up a lie about seeing a large spider and they just told me to take a shower quickly or I would be late for school."

Pausing for a second to catch her breath, Murayama continued. "When I went to take a shower, Akeno-oneesama followed me in there. I didn't notice until she started washing my back. After that we headed down stairs and my parents invited her to eat breakfast with us. They didn't act surprised at all to see her!"

Naruto didn't really know what to say. But he tried. "Um, that sounds like a very surprising morning. But I don't understand why you are so embarrassed, you, me, and Katase had a threesome on our teacher's desk. Besides weren't you the one along with Katase, that said that I should seduce either her or Rias so that you could get close to them? Well now you don't need me for that. We know that she isn't shy about waking up with other girls naked."

"I thought I would have time to get to know her through you. I wasn't ready for…what happened this morning!" Murayama was a blush that possibly contained 90% of her body's blood.

The three of the started to walk to class. "I hope she visits me tonight!" Katase suddenly said as she started to imagine all the fun they would have.

' _I'm starting to feel like a fourth wheel in this relationship.'_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

School just ended for Naruto and his two girlfriends. It was a hard first day for them as devils, since between the morning and noon, they kept getting weaker and weaker; it was the worst at high noon. But after that they felt their strength and additional energy slowly return to them.

The three of them were heading to the Old School Building where the Occult Clubroom was. Akeno told Murayama this morning that they would have to meet up at the clubroom every day after school for their devil assignments. They soon arrived and knocked on the door. They all heard a "Come in" and Naruto opened the door and let the ladies go in first, like a gentleman.

The room was the same as it was last night. Dark atmosphere, long black drapes covering most of the windows, candles proving low lighting, and strange looking objects nearly everywhere. Yep same as before.

"Ara, Ara, hello you three. Welcome to the club." Akeno said suddenly next to them bowing.

"EK!" "EK!" both Murayama and Katase creamed out in surprise; jumping behind Naruto, using him as cover.

' _How does she do that? Is she also a ninja?'_ thought Naruto, Murayama, and Katase.

"Sorry to have surprised you. I was just getting some tea ready. Would you like some? Oh and please have a seat. We are just waiting for Kiba to get back and Buchou to finish her shower" Akeno said as she walked towards a door that possible lead to a kitchen.

After calming down from the scare, Murayama and Katase finally realized that they could hear a shower running. Turing to the right they saw a white curtain that was partially see through. The two of them could easily Rias' full figure. Soon they were pressed together hand in hand talking about Rias.

"Her body is truly a work of art!"

"If she wasn't a devil, she would definitely be a goddess!"

Those where just two of the several embarrassing things they said. Naruto didn't even wait for them, as the hero worshiping thing was kind of creepy. Instead he sat down on one of the couches, the same one he sat down on the day before.

Across from him sat Koneko in all her loli glory. Even knowing that she was a devil, she looked like a small white kitten to him. The ninja wanted to hug her badly, but he did have self-control. Koneko wasn't really paying any attention to anything around her. She seem content with just eating her sweets and ignoring the world.

Deciding to break the ice, Naruto said, "Man, Koenko you are really strong, does becoming a devil really make you that strong?"

That must have gotten her attention because she stop eating and looked at him. However she didn't say anything and kept the blank look on her face. Seeing that it was going nowhere, Naruto tried something else. Digging through his book bag, Naruto found what he was looking, a box.

Handing her the pack, Naruto saw that she had a confused look; though it was kind of hard to tell. "It's some sweets that the cooking club made for me today. Triple chocolate chunk cookies. They are very good. The only reason I didn't get to finish them was that I got full eating everything else they made. So go ahead, they are really good. I hope that you will like them."

Koneko said nothing for a few seconds. Then she opened the box to see that Naruto was right. They were large monster cookies, twice the size of her fist. The cookies were brown, hinting that the club may have added coco powder to the cookie dough. Jutting from the surface of the cookies where chocolates. A small bite and taste revealed that the three types of chocolate were regular sweet chocolate, bitter sweet dark chocolate, and smooth silky white chocolate.

After that first bite, Koneko soon started eating the cookie quickly. She took small bites, but even then she was done with the cookie in thirty seconds. Naruto didn't think that she could taste the cookie and enjoy it.

The ninja about to say something, but stopped when he saw her mumble something. Not being able to hear what she said, Naruto asked her to repeat it; thinking that she was saying thank you.

"Naruto-senpai hentai"

"What?"

"Naruto-senpai hentai" Koneko said louder this time.

"What!?" Naruto yelled out. "How does me giving you cookies, make me a hentai?"

Koneko didn't answer as she started another cookie. Like last time it only took her around thirty seconds. "Akeno-senpai told us what she saw the other night in the class room. Naruto-senpai is ecchi." She said after finishing her cookie.

That somewhat crushed the older teen. He started crouching in a corner, mumbling to himself about not being a pervert, while drawing circles with his finger.

"Now, now, Koneko be nice to our new members. Besides Koneko, that may be you one day when you get a boyfriend. You wouldn't want to be teased by Naruto then would you?" Rias gently admonished. She had just came out of the shower and was dressed. However she was still drying her hair. Though Naruto, Murayama, and Katase weren't paying attention to that, they were more focused on her bouncing bosom, from said movement of drying.

Naruto and the others then saw a magic circle appear in the corner of the room. After a flash of light, Kiba appeared. "Sorry Bunchou, the request took longer than usual."

"It's alright Kiba, you didn't miss anything. We haven't started yet."

"Here you go Buchou" Akeno said handing Rias a cup of tea. She then turned and gave everyone else a cup also.

"Thank you" each replied as they were served.

Taking a sip of her tea, Rias started. "Well since I basically told you everything the other day, I don't really need to. But I will do a quick rundown of devil history. Basically every myth is real to some degree, there are monsters, demons, devils, angels, gods, and so many more. Most of the other mythologies have lost a considerable amount of influence, when they lost many of their followers. At the top is the Biblical Faction, made up of the Heaven Faction, the Devil Faction, and Grigori, aka the Fallen Angel Faction.

"We had a huge war versus each other lasting many hundreds of years; following the human calendar it was from 1000 BCE to around 600 CE. The most intense time of the war was between 200 BCE and 0 CE. The devil leaders, Maous, were Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus. All were dead around the end of 100 BCE. The three devil generals Abaddon, Mammon, and Belphegor continued the fight for the next four hundred years with the backing of the descendants of the original Maous; until the devil generals themselves died in battle.

"After that the underworld was split in what to do. Half of them wanted to continue fighting the Angels and Fallen Angels. However the other half knew the war was over and were frankly tired of it; plus they feared that they could all die without the original seven leaders of Hell. Thus a civil war broke out among the devil population, Old Maou Faction vs Anti-Satan Faction. The civil war went on from 700 CE to early 1300 CE; the current Maou joined the Anti-Satan Faction around 900 CE and they quickly became powerhouses. And that's about it."

It took a few second for Naruto, Murayama, and Katase to digest the information. "So you guys went to civil war against each other on whether or not to go to war" asked Naruto, thinking that was very stupid.

"Be nice Naruto-kun" said Katase after she elbowed him.

Amused by their interaction, Rias asked, "Any more questions?"

Clearing his throat, Naruto had one from what was said the other day. "Yesterday you described the ranking of devils. Low, Middle, High, and Ultimate. You also said that if we became High class, we could get our own Evil Piece set, and if we become Ultimate class, we get land in the Underworld. My question is, how do we get promoted?"

"That's a very good question, and the answer to that is two ways. First is the slow but most likely way, and that's working hard. We pass out flyers to people to summon us for a request, different requests equal different cost; which is both monetary and a portion of their energy, which we call desire. By doing many requests, one can slowly but surely gain power, without even training. Once one has reached a certain power level, they are eligible to take the promotion test.

"The next way is by doing something incredible, like taking down a commander of the enemy. This is the most unlikely. First off, doing that might start a war, unless all three sides agree on the person going rogue or being a danger to every side. Second, if you could take down a commander of the enemy, you would have been promoted long ago."

With that, Rias walked over from where she was standing and went over to a large pile of stacked papers.

"Now that excellent question has brought us to why we are here right now. Each of our new members is going to pair up with an experience member and go with them on one of their usual request to get a feel of how things are done. Please note that every request is different, they range from cooking, to cleaning, to helping a parent take care of their kids, to helping a person train for a competition. See you when you come back."

With that she started walking away. But then stopped and turned. "Oh, I almost forgot to show you how to use the magic circle to teleport. It's simple enough, most devil children have enough energy to do this at least once for citywide distances. Okay, now this magic circle on the floor has the symbol of the Gremory clan, it's used as a way to know who coming."

"Now at our levels we need help with teleportation, we can only teleport to pre-existing magic circles, such as this one and the ones on the flyers. Experienced devils on the other hand can teleport basically anywhere they want on Earth. But if they aren't careful they could end up in enemy territory; also we don't really teleport too much in the Underworld, teleporting to someone's property is considered very rude if it's not an emergency or if you don't have permission.

"Anyhow, to activate a magic circle simply push a bit of magic into the circle. But before you do that, you have to feel out the other magic circle you want to teleport to. This is to make sure that you push enough magic in for the distance you want to cross. Try it out. Teleport you and your partner to your destination."

Seeing that they were the closes to the magic circle, Naruto thought that they might as well go first. He started walking to the circle and Akeno followed behind him closely. Soon they were standing on the circle ready to go. As soon as they stepped on the circle, Naruto felt like he knew instinctively which magic circle he needed to go too.

Taking a chance, Naruto followed his gut. Not sure exactly how to channel magic, Naruto poured some of his chakra into the magic seal and hoped that it would work; which it did. Unknown to Naruto, magic worked simply by willing it to, for the most part, with advance forms of magic it takes a little bit more than just willpower. And with that there were off.

Naruto couldn't see anything other than red for the next second. But after blinking a few times, Naruto was able to see again. He noticed that both Akeno and him were now standing inside a house that wasn't too large or too small, it was very modest actually. A quick look around revealed basically the normal stuff you would find in a home, a kitchen, a dining room table, living room furniture, plenty of pictures, and everything neatly in its place.

"Ara, Ara, hello Mr. Sasaki, how are you doing today?" Akeno asked to their client standing before them. He wasn't anything impressive, nothing about him really stood out. He was of average height and weight, had no visible muscles tone, his hair was black and well kept. He was wearing a business suit, long dress pants, long dress shirt, jacket, and a tie.

"Tired like usual. It was very stressful today, the boss asked me to be the head of the merger between our company and Tokha Electronics LTC. Plus Akemi's parents are coming over this weekend for a visit, and I know that old witch of her mother is going to make off hand comments about me again. I don't know why she hates me so much, I love Akemi dearly and I treat her so well. Say Akeno-chan, who is your friend?" Their client, apparently called Mr. Sasaki, asked.

Giggling is her unique way she then answered his question. "Ufufufu, him? He is just a new devil member that I am showing the ropes. Don't mind him. So let's get down to business shall we? What's is it going to be this time?"

"Nice to meet, devil-san" Mr. Sasaki said to Naruto. Before turning to Akeno and telling her his request. "Ah yes, today I was thinking that a foot massage would be nice. They are really sore from standing all day while showing presentations. Akemi is out getting her nails done right now, so she won't be joining us. Though she said come Monday she will want a deluxe shoulder rub from her favorite devil."

 _'Okay_ _this doesn't seem like a very strange request apparently. The way that Akeno and Sasaki are talking, it seems like Akeno helps them relieve daily stress.'_

Naruto then turned back to reality and to Akeno. And then his jaw suddenly dropped. He had only taken his eyes off of his companion for a second, but apparently that second was more than enough time. Before, where she was wearing the Kouh Academy girl uniform, she was now wearing something totally different.

It looked like a black latex one-piece swimsuit, along with black latex shoulder length gloves, and her black mid thigh stockings. The stockings were connected to her latex suit with straps in the front and back. Her latex suit had a triangular portion cut out near the stomach area, revealing her creamy white skin. The latex suit also mostly covered up the outsides of her breast, leaving the middle open for display. All in all, she looks like a kinky sadist, ready to punish her naught masochist disciples.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Happening?" Naruto said as he couldn't believe this was happening. If he was the Pervert Trio or Jiraiya, Naruto was sure he would have died of blood loss from a nosebleed from how sexy she looked; plus he was sure that they would have taken a healthy amount of photos.

"Ufufu, what's the matter Naruto? I'm just doing what was requested."

"Didn't he just ask for a foot massage? So what's with the clothes change? AND WHY ARE YOU TYING HIM TO THE CHAIR!?" Naruto yelled out the last part when he realized that Akeno was wrapping rope around her client, tying him to the chair he was in.

"Don't get so excited, if you want you can join him."

"HELL NO!"

"Ufufufu, so cute. Don't worry about this. This is just a condition that Mr. Sasaki and his wife requested that I dress up like this and tie them up while I'm doing their request. Honestly I don't mind these conditions," Akeno said, finishing up the sentence with a wink and a sensual licking of her lips.

After that Akeno did the request and gave Mr. Sasaki a foot massage. But it wasn't just any foot massage. No the foot massage Akeno gave was one filled with pain, as she bent the toes back a bit too far, or rubbing his foot very deeply, and sometimes with her nails. But that's what Mr. Sasaki and his wife enjoyed, because he didn't seem surprised by her treatment. In fact sometimes during the massage he would say "More, More" and moan out. Naruto wasn't sure anymore if this was a massage or foreplay leading up to sex. If it's the later one, then he is gone.

The strange sadistic massage lasted about 15 minutes. Far longer than what Naruto wanted to watch. By the end of it, Mr. Sasaki looked really happy. Like he had one of those massages with the 'happy ending'. He then handed them the money and Akeno started forming the magic seal.

As she was doing that she turned to Naruto and with an innocent smile on her face said, "I hope you enjoyed shadowing me on my request."

"Yea, sure" Naruto said nervously.

"You seem tense. How about I give you a massage, free of charge?" Akeno suggested with a somewhat eager tone in her voice.

"No" he said in a deadpanned tone.

"Ufufu, so cute," Akeno said, who then proceed to kiss him on the cheek. He snapped his head towards her, about to say something. Before he could, the magic seal teleported them back to the clubroom.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kiba and Murayama had just arrived at the house of the person requesting him. It had taken some time for Murayama to figure out exactly how to sense her magic, let alone use it. But after a few trails and errors, she managed to place enough magic into the seal to teleport them across town, to the house. For such a long distance, Murayama expected the magic circle to take much more magic.

After the red flash died down, they were in a house, it seemed very cozy, if a bit messy. There were many photos placed around the room they were in, many contained images of a man, woman, and twin boys.

"Ah, Kiba-san you are finally here!" said their client, who was the woman in the images. "What took you so long? You usually respond immediately. I don't think you will have enough time to do everything I wanted."

"Sorry Mrs. Kenchi, but Buchou wanted me and the other members to show our newer members some of our jobs; by shadowing use."

The women had a pout on her face for some reason, though Murayama couldn't figure out why. "Well since you have someone with you to help you, I guess that you still could finish everything before my husband and the twins come back. Tonight we are going to see the cartoon play the twins been asking about, so we are on a tight schedule. I need the twin's toys put away and their other messes cleaned. Plus I need one of you to run to the grocery store and pick up some ingredients I need for this dinner. The list and money is on the table, I have to keep an eye on this chicken, please be back soon," Mrs. Kenchi said as she walked back to her kitchen, which was through a door way.

Kiba approached the list on the table and quickly read it and came to a decision. "This list isn't long and the ingredients together, aren't that heavy. So only one of use needs to go. Do you mind handling the cleaning alone until I come back? I will be real quick." Kiba gave Murayama a smile, that made him sparkle.

"Sure. Be back soon."

"I will," he said as he headed out the door.

With that Murayama started picking up the toys that were on the floor. And there were a lot. It seems like the twins were having a war with little toy soldiers, and nearly every room of the house was a battle field. It was tedious work. Luckily Kiba was being truthful and made short work of the groceries and helped her pick up the toys.

Soon enough that was finished and they moved on to sweeping and dusting. As they did that, they talked to have the time pass by quicker. Murayama learned that Mrs. Kenchi has been his client for nearly a year. She worked for a high end department store at the nearby mall; she was their head manager. She usually got home very tired and summoned Kiba around three times a week, sometimes more, sometimes less. He does various small things for her, like help with dinner, pick up errands like dry cleaning, and watching the kids so that she and her husband can go out.

Eventually it came time for them to stop, as Mrs. Kenchi handed Kiba the money and rushed them off. While that surprised Murayama, she didn't question it, because Kiba didn't seem surprised; he check accepted the money with a charming smile on his face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _Back at the clubroom_

Kiba and Murayama teleported back to the club and saw Naruto and Akeno already there. They were both drinking tea, and Akeno was trying to get closer to the ninja, but he was moving away from her. When the blond ran out of room on the couch, he moved to the one across from him. Sadly for him, Akeno merely followed him to his new seat.

Murayama was thoroughly confused at what was happening, though Kiba not so much.

Walking up to them Naruto was very happy to see her. In fact, he stood up from his seat and walked up to her. "Murayama-chan, how was the request? You look tired, why don't you sit down with me and have some tea" Naruto said in a hurried voice.

"U-um, okay?" Murayama really confused at how Naruto was acting. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

"He must have found out that Akeno is the Ultimate Sadist" Murayama heard from behind her. Turning, she saw that it was her new master, Rias, working on some paper work at her desk. Kiba walked up to her and handed her the money he got from Mrs. Kenchi along with another paper.

"Really? What was your request?" Murayama asked. She couldn't believe that one of her perfect onee-sama could be a sadist. Besides Murayama believed that Naruto could have only learned that if the request they went on was of sexual nature. Though she doubted that Akeno would take such job, and least of all ones revolving BDSM.

"It was a business man who wanted a foot massage" mumbled Naruto while drinking his tea.

"Naruto-kun, manners. But I still don't understand how that makes her a sadist? You give me and Katase foot massages too."

"That was only once, when we first started training and you sprained your ankle. And I too thought that it was a normal request at first. But then she instantly changed clothes with a spell into some black latex kink suit and tied up our client to the chair he was sitting in. She proceeded to massage his foot in a painful way, which he liked going from the moans of both pain and pleasure" Naruto said with a face you expect soldier to have while talking about their terrible time in war.

That truly shocked Murayama. "They are kidding right Akeno-oneesama?" Muryama said with hope that they were just pulling a prank on her.

"Ufufuf, nope. I offered Naruto a free _massage_ also, but he rudely declined. Meanie" Akeno said, shattering Murayama hopes.

Before the conversation could continue, the magic teleporting circle lit up. Soon Katase and Koneko appeared. Except there was something very strange going on. Koneko was clinging on to Katase, rubbing her face against Katase's chest, while taking deep breaths and saying nya. Koneko also had a happy expression on her face, which was strange and cute, since she usual had a blank one.

Katase was scratching the back of her head sheepishly, a habit she had gotten hanging around her boyfriend too much. "Sorry we are late. I kind of had to figure out how to get back by myself. Um does anyone know how to get her off of me? Her strength is starting to hurt me a bit."

"Akeno would you?" Rias asked, amazed at the scene in front of her. She could only imagine what happened that lead up to Katase's situation. She only knew of one substance that could make Koneko act like that.

"Hai Buchou." Akeno then proceed to walk up to Koneko and touched her forehead. After a few seconds Koneko let go of Katase. She was asleep.

"We will wake her up in a bit, after you leave Katase. So what do you think about the contracts that we do? How was your experiences?" Rias asked her new pawn.

"Strange."

"Normal."

"I saw an adorable side of Koneko-chan!"

Giggling Rias said, "Well it looks like you all had fun."

"Yea right" Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto-kun don't be like that. Maybe a massage will change your mind?"

"What the hell!?" Naruto yelled when he heard Akeno's voice right next to his ear. "New rule Akeno, stay at least two meters away from me!"

"Ufufuf, you are so much fun." Akeno then blew him a kiss from her position next to Rias, which complied with the new two meter rule.

Continuing like she hadn't been interrupted, Rias said, "Well now it's time for you three to get a stack of flyers and start handing them out. The best places are busy intersections. Akeno please wake up Koneko and continue your-" Rias was interrupted once more. This time it wasn't by anyone in the room, but by the glowing magic circle that appeared.

"You have more servants Rias?" asked Katase, seeing as that may be the most likely explanation.

"Yes, but this isn't them?" Rias replied.

Soon the red flash and magic circle died down, and Naruto felt a very strong force appear in the room. Naruto wasn't completely sure, but he swore that whoever appeared had just as much power as the Kyuubi sealed inside his gut. Though he couldn't be sure if that was completely true. At the very least, whoever appeared had more power than some of the strongest people he knew. They completely out classed Kakashi, and were closer to the level of Jiraiya, Old Hag Tsuande, the Old Man Hokage, Orochimaru, Itachi, and the fish guy that was Itachi's partner. Maybe on par with that strange Akatsuki guy that Jiraiya and he fought, which lead to their trip to this world.

As a side note, Koneko appeared to be awake and alert from the power that just entered the room.

Naruto then had the first look at the person that was giving off such as strong presence. It was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She is wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

If Jiraiya was there, he would be writing all her details inside his notebook. While having a nose bleed and thinking about some new Icha Icha plotline involving her. And if she ever found out, she might just kill Jiraiya, literally.

"Grayfia what are you doing here!?" Rias spoke, a little louder than normal from her surprise.

Not understanding what was going on, Naruto tapped Kiba's shoulder to get his attention. "Yo, what's going on here?" Murayama and Katase were paying attention too, as they were just as lost as Naruto.

Kiba looked surprised at how they didn't know about her. But remembered that Naruto, Murayama, and Katase were literally newborn devils. "Sorry. That's Grayfia Lucifuge. She is the Queen of the current Lucifer's peerage. She holds the title of the Strongest Queen thanks to that. She is a Satan Class fighter, who once attempted to take the position of Leviathan, from its current holder, and barely lost the match. She is famous for being a former member of the Old Satan Faction that switched allegiance and joined the Anti-Satan side after befriending the current Maous during the war."

"Why is she here if she part of the top brass?" Naruto asked. He was curious if she was like the Anbu that the Hokage occasionally used to retrieve people he needed to talk to. Usually it was something very important.

"Buchou is the younger sister of Lucifer-sama. Plus Grayfia is the Head Maid of the Gremory" Kiba explained.

"That last title doesn't really fit with all her other titles does it. Though she certainly looks the part" Naruto said, taking in her figure. Before think about maybe getting some maid outfits for Murayama and Katase. They would look very good in them. And maybe they could play the naughty maids and the perverted master.

"Hello Rias-sama, I have come here on orders of Lucifer-sama. Yesterday while Lucifer-sama was over at Lord Beelzebub lab, some of his machines started acting up. After a quick check, it was discovered that the cause of the alarms was that you had recruited three new pawns today, one of which was particularly very strong. By the way Lucifer-sama sends his congratulations on acquiring such a strong pawn; and that the two other ones were fine choices as well." All this was said in a monotone voice.

' _Does having silver hair make you act strange?'_ Naruto couldn't help but think. So far there was a pattern that was saying it might be true. Jiraiya, Grayfia, Koneko, Kabuto, Kakashi. They all had silver hair, and were strange.

"So you were sent here just to congratulate me?"

"No. I am here to also tell you that your new pawn is being offered the chance to take the Mid-Class promotion test in the immediate future. Lucifer-sama has used an old law created during the time that the Evil Piece system came into being. It was used as an incentive to attract strong people, since the strong wouldn't be as likely to join a peerage if they were just going to be low rank. Lord Beelzebub has supported the decision, thus it will prevent some people from claiming favoritism."

She then turned towards Akeno. "It has also been suggested that you are ready to take the promotion test also. I suggest that you improve you attacking power if you really want a chance to be promoted." Next she turned to Naruto, since she could sense his power. "You should learn as much as possible about this new world you entered, especially devil history. Don't throw away this chance that Lucifer-sama and Lord Beelzebub gave you. If you blow it, it will reflect badly on them. We wouldn't want that to happen, right?"

' _That was totally a threat!'_ everyone else thought.

"Um Grayfia, since you are heading back to the Underworld, can you have Lord Beelzebub check out this pawn piece. Something strange happened to it, and I want to know what has changed" requested Rias.

Finally she turned back towards Rias and accepted the pawn piece. "Before I go, Lucifer-sama also sent me to give you a warning. Riser has been putting pressure on Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory. He is insisting on pushing the date of the agreement to happen sooner than what was originally stated when you were a child and asked for the extension in the deadline. You father is slowly being pressured into agree with him. The deadline is now closer to what was originally stated in the contract that was made before your birth. However Lucifer-sama believes that your father will give into Riser demands the deadline pushed to around a month from now."

Now that state seemed surprising, because all the older members of the peerage were a loss for words. The shock was clearly written on their faces.

Grayfia looked around the room, stopping to stare at Naruto for a few seconds longer than the other members. She turned to the still shocked Rias and bowed to her. Grayfia proceed to leave with a magic seal.

Nobody said anything for a while. Naruto and the girls because they had no idea what the agreement they were talking about. Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno turned to Rias, who was devastated at the news she just received. She was originally very happy that Naruto and Akeno were being allowed to take the Mid-Class Promotion Test so soon; it was basically an official statement that her peerage was becoming strong. But news about Riser and the contract being pushed forward nearly crushed her heart. She no longer had years to train her peerage to be the ultimate fighting force against Riser. Now at most she would be lucky if she had weeks of training.

Pulling herself together before she lost anymore face with her peerage, though she doubted she actually would, Rias held back the tears she felt slowly coming out. "O-ok. Naruto, Murayama, Katase, please pass out as many flyers you can today. The more you pass out tonight, the less you have to do tomorrow. Remember that busy areas are the best places to pass them out. Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, continue as many contract as feel necessary to do tonight. After you do that, you can all go home, there is no need to come back to the club."

Everyone could hear the dismissal at the end. Rias' Queen, Rook, and Knight quickly left through the magic seal to any summonings they had that night. Naruto, Katase, and Murayama retrieved the two bundles each; each bundle contained close to two hundred flyers.

"Before the three of you go, here" Rias said as they started walking away. She handed them each a book. "This book contains many different types of magic that you may want to learn. This book doesn't actually contain the instructions on how to do any of the magics listed in here. Just the name, a description, and possible description of popular spells. After you finish handing out the flyers for today, I want you to choose what type of magic you would like to possibly learn and tell me tomorrow, so that I can order the instructions to learn them. Please don't choose the most difficult magic, pick one that's appropriate for your level."

"Yes Rias-oneesama" both Katase and Murayama said.

"Uh thanks," Naruto said awkwardly. He could see that Rias was nearly in tears, and he couldn't stand it when a girl cried. "Hey Rias, I may not know what this agreement with this Riser person entitles, but if you ever need help, you can count on us to help you. You saved Murayama-chan's life, and even though I had to become a devil for that to happen, I still feel like I owe you."

That made Rias smile a bit. Naruto was so against joining her peerage yesterday, or just being around him and his girlfriends frankly. But now he was trying to comfort her. It was sweet.

"Now that's what we want to see, a smile. Now if this agreement in anyway entitles combat, then I'm your guy. You may have seen some of my abilities and already think I'm a badass. But I still got tricks up my sleeves that will blow your mind. Plus my sensei is very strong. He can teach and increase the abilities of everyone in the peerage. I will run it by him, but I think he will agree with helping you, especially since you are a beautiful and busty girl. The old pervert likes that."

Giggling a bit, Rias thanked Naruto for making her smile and laugh. She then told them that they still had an assignment to do.

"That was sweet Naruto."

"Well what can I say, I'm a nice guy."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was late into the evening when the ninja finished passing out the four hundred flyers. Having clones really made it easy to cover a bunch of ground to pass them out. Naruto wondered if Murayama or Katase would have a hard time passing them out, but he doubted it. Both girls and boys wouldn't mind accepting anything from them.

Even though Naruto felt like the walking dead this morning, he felt far more energetic right now. The night was truly the domain of devil and the morning was their enemy.

Naruto walked into his house and saw that Jiraiya was at the dining room table. He was drawing some complicated seal that Naruto's meager knowledge couldn't make heads or tails of.

"What's up brat? How was your first day as a devil? Anything interesting happen?" Jiraiya said as he put the finish touches on the seal he was working on for Azazel.

"It was all right. Apparently there isn't much to being a devil. There contracts are similar to D-rank missions back home, so that kind of sucks. Though I did manage to learn that Rias' Queen, Akeno, one of the Two Great Oneesama of the schools is a sadist and has a serious kink fetish."

Jiraiya whistled at that. "Thinking of adding her to your harem? Your two girlfriends already like her a lot, if what you told me what happen yesterday was true."

"I'm not building a harem ero-sennin!"

"So you say, but your actions are saying the opposite. Anyways let's go brat. You seem full of energy, meaning that it's a perfect time for some training." "Sure why not, the night seems to refresh me anyways. So what are we going to do?"

Jiraiya got a serious look on his face and said, "We are going to start working on your devil skills, or at least make the foundation. Azazel gave me some information on how to start training you in magic, so let start there. We are also going to work on your rasengan so that you can finally master it. I'll admit, I was impressed that you managed to think of a way to overcome the problem you had with the rasengan. But it has been three years since then, and its time you do it the right way. And mastery for your information is this." With that ending, Jiraiya held up his hand and in less than a second formed a rasengan.

"So lets get started" Naruto said while grinning.

* * *

 **Holy shit guys, this chapter came out so quickly that I can believe it. Having a general plot written out for the chapter really helps. I turned out 6K ok this chapter the day after I published the rewrite of chapter one. And then I finished up the 4K the next day, damn. Well don't expect this to happen again. Also what do you think about how the story is going so far? I brought forth Grayfia and the problem with Riser super early in this story. Now hopefully Rias will accept Naruto's help and they can get training to become badasses.**

 **Also everyone please give a big thanks to my beta reader Grinja. I may bother him several times a day, but he still helps me.**


	4. A Meeting like Every Other

**Hey guys, well as you can see this is chapter 3. Ok as I said in the last chapter this chapter is somewhat similar to the canon, episode 3. Didn't really plan on making chapter versions of the episodes. I hope the next chapter is a bit more unique to say the least. Also you may notice that I skip some stuff. Half of it was that I didn't feel like it was important. The other half is I was too lazy to write it.**

 **Now I don't own Naruto or DxD, if I did I would have done them differently. And I would be rich.**

* * *

Ninja in a Devil's World

Chapter 3

"Ffffuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccckkkkkkkk" Naruto yawned out. "Stupid devil weakness. Stupid night training with Jiraiya; barely any sleep. Stupid promise to Murayama and Katase; not letting me send a clone to do school."

Naruto just kept mumbling out complaints. He didn't really mean any of the stuff he said, he was just really tired. But he was better than yesterday morning, even with the intense midnight training. Hopefully he was adapting to the sunlight, since it was hard enough staying awake for class without the light draining away his strength.

"At least last night's training is paying off already" the genin said to himself. Seeing and hearing no one around, Naruto brought up his right hand and started channeling chakra into it. If anyone was around, they wouldn't believe their eyes if they didn't have knowledge of the supernatural. The reason for this was that Naruto's hand was glowing blue with power.

Soon enough a low pitch swirling noise was heard, and started getting high in pitch. The air seemed to move around Naruto rapidly and condense in the center, where his hand was. After about another 20 seconds, a fully formed rasengan was in the blond pawn's hand.

"Useless" Naruto sighed out as he dispelled the rasengan in his hand. While it was impressive and spoke volumes of the difference in chakra control Naruto had when he first learned it, it was still better to use his shadow clones to help him. A rasengan that takes about half a minute to form is of no use to him; he would be attacked or killed before he even finished half way.

But it wasn't unexpected that it would take some time to master the rasengan. It was an A-rank technique made by the Yondaime Hokage that took three years to create and even a few months for Jiraiya, one of the strongest ninja of Konoha, to learn how to use. If Naruto learned it without effort, he would be a genius, but he is not, so it's going to take a lot of hard work to master it.

' _Riser Phenex. The future husband of Rias, huh.'_

Thinking back to last night's discussion, Naruto managed to learn of the agreement the silver haired maid Grayfia was talking about, which was about the upcoming marriage between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex. Jiraiya knew all about as it was part of the file on Rias that Azazel gave Jiraiya. According to the Fallen Angel Governor's file, Rias has been fighting the engagement ever since she met her future husband at age 6. Currently she had no luck in her attempts at getting out of the arrangement.

Jiraiya suggested that they use this to their advantage. Both Azazel and Jiraiya felt that in the end the only way out for the redhead was to challenge Riser to a Rating Game. She had a very, very low chance of winning the game, until Naruto became part of her peerage. Now she had a real shot of winning the fight and freeing herself. It could shoot to near guaranteed with some training and strategy planning with the older ninja.

The advantage Naruto would get is showing off his skills to the Underworld and hopefully furthering his promotion. On the plus side, even if he didn't get promoted soon, Rias would owe him and they could ask her for help with their project. Jiraiya already was trying to incorporate the Fallen Angel magic portals they use. That magic may be enough, but then again it may not, so acquiring the inner workings of Devil's teleportation magic would be helpful.

"Speaking of magic, I need to narrow down on one to learn. Ero-sensei chose some good recommendations" the high schooler mumbled, as he flipped through the small booklet that contained the magic styles that Jiraiya picked. It contained the name of the style, what it did, and some possible ideas of how Naruto could possibly use it that the book didn't say.

There were a good dozen or so of magic styles he was currently reading through. Jiraiya read through the thick book Rias gave him and chose the best. And all of them interested Naruto frankly. Thankfully it was possible for him to learn and master all of them, pros of being able to live potentially thousands of years.

Like Ice-Make, also known as Sculpting of the Ice King. Basically the user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used for offensive, defensive or miscellaneous purposes. This magic was broken down into two forms, Static Ice-Make and Dynamic Ice-Make; though masters of Ice-Make could easily use both forms. Static Ice-Make was creating objects inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. Dynamic Ice-Make focuses on creating animated ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals. With this Naruto would replicate the Hyōton.

It was noted that applying Norse Magic to Ice-Make made it exponentially more powerful.

While it sound awesome, the training didn't sound very fun, as it called for training in the nude in the middle of the freezing winter, while it is snowing. Not cool, pun semi-intended. Plus there was a warning that ninety percent of users will randomly strip without noticing. Naruto didn't want that, as he will be labeled as a pervert.

Another magic style on the list was Great Tree Arc, also known the Impossible Forest of Avalon. Essentially the naming said it all, it uses magic to make trees in combat; basically a magic version of Mokuton. While the magic allows one to manipulate the properties of trees, including its roots, branches, and leaves, it can also manipulate the properties within the earth. It is possible to condense the power of the earth into the fruit of the created trees, doing such allows them to create fiery explosions, providing them an additional range of offensive attacks.

Unfortunately there are limitations to this magic. First off the Great Tree Arc magic isn't strictly Devil Magic, it technically falls under the category of Fairy Magic. While it is possible to learn by yourself or from someone else, it is very unlikely that you will master this magic without being taught or aided by Fairy Magic. Overusing this immense Magic without Fairy Magic will eventually cause the caster's body to transform into a giant tree.

Illusion Magic was an interesting topic and choice that Jiraiya picked. Naruto was really not sure about learning this magic. Basically it's similar to genjutsu, and Naruto sucked in that, so Illusion Magic shouldn't be any different. However Jiraiya did make a strong argument about him learning it, which finally convinced Naruto at least consider it.

Unlike genjutsu, Illusion Magic didn't really require very good control to use the most basic form. However control was needed to make complicated and realistic illusions. On the other hand, if Naruto learned this and got back to Konoha, his Illusion Magic could possibly be unbreakable, since it used magic instead of chakra. On the down side it is possible that the methods used to break genjutsus can break through illusions made with Illusion Magic.

But then Naruto came up to his and Jiraiya's favorite two.

"Jutsu Shiki and Dark Écriture are the most interesting. They could be especially helpful now that Jiraiya is going to start teaching me seals.

 _Jutsu Shiki, Entrapping Words of the Bandits in some circles, is a form of Letter Magic in which the user is able to create barriers in certain areas by surrounding it with Magic Runes. Those who step inside these runes will be trapped and forced to obey the rules that the user set up beforehand. These rules range from age or time limits, to tasks that must be completed, such as defeating others within the spell boundaries. Due to the nature of this_ _Magic, it is more suited for trapping rather than for direct combat. In addition, it also takes a significant amount of time to cast._

"This would have been great to know back when I was pranking everyone in Konoha. They would be trapped while I got away. The only bad part is the significant amount of time to cast; its only useful for ambushing" the wonna-be Hokage said out loud after reading the description of Jutsu Shiki. This momentarily drew the attention of people nearby, but they quickly went back to thinking about themselves.

 _Dark Écriture, also known as Forsaken Writing of Sinner, is a form of Letter Magic that allows the caster to write runes, without a writing tool such as a pen or a quill, for various types of effects. Essentially, the spells used for this Magic work only on what the caster writes with it. The properties of the Magic is centered on the writing of the runes; however, if rewritten correctly, the effects will change. The runes can be written on an object, person, or even in midair for the effects to take place._

 _The runes can be written for different purposes, such as traps, and offensively can be cast upon an opponent to inflict either physical or mental injury. The caster can also conjure an element for usage of this Magic, like poison. Death is also a possible effect. However, simple usage of this Magic that is convenient for the user, such as teleportation or flight, can also be used. Another type of spell is actual transformation, in which the caster is able to transform themselves and be granted a different appearance, even strength. Note that transformation is quite painful and possibly permanent._

"Dark Écriture seems the better of the two, as it can do what Jutsu Shiki does; I think. Maybe it doesn't have the 'force to obey rules' like Jutsu Shiki. Meh, I will just learn both to cover my bases. Wonder if Dark Écriture can cast seals Ero-sensei is going t-" Naruto didn't get to finish his outer thought as he collided with someone.

Reacting quickly, he threw his hands forward to catch himself. And he did. Opening his eyes, he saw what he crashed into. It was a pretty young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards.

Her attire consists of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck.

Right now Naruto had either of his hands beside her, holding himself up. If he hadn't caught himself, he would have landed directly on the girl's bosom, making a fool of himself. _'Ninja reflexes, thank Go-SHIT!'_ Naruto thought, before he got a powerful headache instantly.

The new devil withdrew his right hand to massage his head to try and relieve his sudden headache. Unfortunately he forgot that he was preventing himself from falling and fell directly into the girl's breast. Normally that would be sort of good, but there was something between him and the breast that was bad.

A Cross.

Naruto's face landed right on the cross. Immediately he felt a burning sensation where the cross made contact with his skin. It felt like boiling water or acid instead of silver. The blond jinchuuriki immediately rolled of the girl, clutching his face, saying fuck into his hand over and over again.

The blond girl rose to her feet and then started bowing towards Naruto saying in a thick accent "I'm sorry!"

Suppressing the pain of the holy object, which faded for the most part almost instantly after he was separated from it. "No, no, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. Forgive me, for falling on you" as Naruto got up and dusted off his clothing.

"Ano, uh, why where you…rolling, uh, ground?" the girl said in her accent, which soon turned to Italian, falling back to her native language after not being able to say what she wanted with her meager Japanese skills.

Just as she realized that she spoke in Italian, Naruto replied back in perfect Italian, "Oh that. Um, my hand slipped and when I fell face first, one of the corners of your cross hit my eye. But it's alright dattebayo!"

Looking around Naruto saw an open suit case on the ground nearby and some clothing on the ground. Luck was on his side and none of the clothing where her underwear; that would be embarrassing for both of them. "Here, let me help you since I'm at fault here." Naruto then started picking up her clothing.

He then realized that he never really introduced himself. _'Good thing Katase and/or Murayama aren't here, they would have smacked me for manners.'_ "Oh that reminds me, my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki! May I have the name of the young lady I ran over?"

The young girl didn't say anything for a few second, causing Naruto to think that he may have frightened her or something. But then he heard a soft "My name is Asia. Um… Can you please help, I got lost and need help?" Turning to her, Naruto saw that she looked very shy, but happy, as she had a beautiful smile.

"Sure, sure, whatever you need. It will be my way of saying sorry" chuckled Naruto. "So where are you heading? Need to find your hotel?" Naruto asked, concluding that she was on a trip as she had a suit case with her.

"No, I was assigned to this town church."

"Oh you're a nun! Wow that's cool. I can't believe I didn't realize it, you looked the part. I think that nuns are great people, next to doctors. Both of them help people with their troubles. Though maybe a nun is higher than a doctor on my list; the ones I know are pretty violent. If a nun could heal people, than they possibly be the second highest on my list" Naruto then just went into a mini rant. He but however he still noticed that Asia flinched when he mentioned a nun healing people _'I wonder what that was about.'_

"Sorry I started ranting" he finished, laughing lightly.

Chuckling cutely, Asia said, "its fine. I'm so glad to have meet someone like you already. I immediately got lost in the city trying to find my way to the church. I tried to ask for directions, but no one understood me. But then I ran into you. You were so nice to me and knew Italian. Have you ever been to Italy?"

Naruto blinked blankly at that. _'I know Italian? Must be another devil perk.'_ Naruto then made up a quick half-truth lie, "No I haven't been to Italy. But my guardian has traveled all over and learned many things. He has taught me some of the stuff he has learned."

"Um, Naruto, do you know where the church is?" asked a hopeful Asia.

"Nope, sorry" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. He then saw Asia get a bit sad, and he didn't like that look on her face. Her face should never have to have a look other positive ones. The ninja thought of something to change her mood, "But don't worry. I could look up the address and how to get there on my phone. The wonders of modern technology, right?"

"Wow that's amazing. It must be God's will" Asia said will clapping her hands together.

' _Son of a bitch! Not again'_ Naruto thought as he bit the inside of his cheek to not show Asia the sudden headache he just had from her invoking the Holy Lord's name.

Naruto pulled out his phone and unlocked it. Before he opened a map application he saw the current time and knew that he really didn't have any time to spare to help Asia, or else he would be late for school. But he already said he would help her, and that was like saying a promise; at least to him it was.

"Asia, I got to go to the restroom for a second, clean my hands from the fall and all. I will be back in a sec" Naruto turned and quickly walked towards the restrooms in the park; he barely heard Asia saying ok.

Once in the restroom, Naruto made sure that no one was around and then create a shadow clone. He handed the clone his book bag. The clone should be alright for at least the first three periods, as they were usually calm and it had a very low chance to get dispelled. However fourth period was gym and today they were playing football, also known to Americans as soccer. The real Naruto walked out of the bathroom first. The clone would wait a minute, on the unlikely chance that someone was watching, before sprinting to school.

The real Naruto met up with Asia again. "So let see if we can't find the church you're looking for. Hmm, were are in luck, there's only one church in this town, so we don't have to walk around checking all of them. Bad news is that the church is on the other side of the town. Might take us a good half an hour to get there."

"Sorry, for troubling you. I-I can go by myself" Asia said in her shy voice.

"It's no trouble at all. I don't mind, better than what I was going to do anyways. Plus you should have someone walk you there. Even though this is a good town, it has its bad apples. Now let's get a move on" the ever friendly Naruto said.

Soon the two blonds were out of the park and heading down the street. It was a busy street, having many shops, restaurants, and street vendors. Even on a weekday the street was still busy, but not as busy as weekends. As they walked Asia looked all around wanting to explore the places.

"Go on, why don't go inside some of the stores and check out some of the cool stuff they have there. Have some fun before we get to the church" encouraged Naruto.

But before she could look around, her stomach let out a loud growl. Naruto tilted his head and asked, "Didn't you eat something on the plane? Or get anything at the airport?"

"Ano, I was so nervous about being on a plane that I wasn't paying attention when they were handing out snacks. And when we landed, I was excited about heading to the church, so I forgot to eat something there" Asia said with a small blush of embarrassment, and poked her fingers together.

' _Hm where have I seen that before?'_ Naruto thought, after seeing Asia's expression. Somewhere in a universe, deep in the Dimensional Gap, a busty Hyuuga sneezed.

Naruto let out a small laugh and said, "I get that way sometimes myself. Come on, I will go buy something for us to eat. Wish that there was a ramen shop around. But I see a crepe vendor, hope you don't mind something sweet for breakfast."

"Its fine, you don't have to" Asia said, trying to get Naruto to stop.

"Nonsense, you are now my friend, and I don't let a friend in trouble stay in trouble," Naruto said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the crepe vendor. He had no idea the impact his words had on her.

Soon enough they were sitting at a small table next to the vendor, enjoying their crepe; Naruto got chocolate-hazelnut and Asia herself got strawberry-lemon.

"So Asia," Naruto started, "How was it growing up in Italy? Why did you become a nun?"

With that Asia told Naruto a bit of her life story, while Naruto did the same.

After the small trip of showing Asia around, they had finally could see the church that was now a couple of blocks away. What was originally supposed to be a thirty minute escort to the church, had turned into nearly two hours. Naruto really didn't care, his clone was taking care of class and showing Asia the town was entertaining.

However he really need to get back before gym started.

As the two blonds walked closer to the church, Naruto started feeling an oppressing sensation baring down on his body. It felt like when he and his team walked into Zabuzu's mist and they didn't know. The feeling wasn't quite killing instinct, but something else.

But it wasn't anything the blond hero couldn't handle.

Naruto walked up to the front gate of the church with Asia. "Whelp this is as far as I go. Hope you had an enjoyable time with my awesome self?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Asia bowed and softly said "Thank you very for showing me the way and the city. Why don't you come in for some tea?"

Naruto almost couldn't refuse. Asia was looking at him with her big green eyes that made her adorable. "I-I-I can't. I have something I got to do and I have put it off enough today." Asia looked heart broken when he said that, "BUT! If you ever want to hang out, I'm nearly always available. And I know of at least two girls that wouldn't mind becoming your friend. Okay?"

"Okay, I hope we can see each soon" Asia said, as Naruto walked away, both waving at each other.

Turning his head forward, the devil ninja's smiling face disappeared and became hard. _'The three fallen angels are inside the church. What do they want with Asia?'_ Naruto thought. He saw them looking briefly through the window before they retreated. It was only a second, but more than enough time for Naruto.

' _If they harm her, I will show them hell'_ Naruto though as he leaped to the roof tops. Asia was his friend now, so he was protective of her.

In less than 5 minutes Naruto was on his schools roof top. He summoned and then dismissed a clone to alert his copy in class to head to the rest room, so that they may switch. Luckily for him, second period was over. However third period just started so a bathroom request wouldn't be filled.

Naruto was hanging out on the roof top. It took another twenty minutes before the clone could get away from class. Once they met up, the clone dispelled, and Naruto went to class. The only downside was that Rias saw him.

Good thing he could out run her easily. However he knew that he would be in trouble after school. _'I'm so screwed_ _aren't I?'_

The whiskered devil made it back to class with no one the wiser. School eventually ended, though it didn't seem as long as it usually was to Naruto. No doubt that the clone taking the first two and a half classes made if feel like that. Naruto was thinking of just repeating that every school day. But decided against it, eventually he would feel like it was too troublesome to even go to school at all.

Naruto, Katase, and Murayama immediately headed to the Occult clubroom in the old school building.

"So Naruto-kun, why did you send a clone to first period?" Katase asked suddenly.

That shocked Naruto, who thought he got away clear.

"Um…"

"I would like to know the same thing," the three of them heard from the entrance of the clubroom. They all saw Rias standing there. Her hips where cocked to the side and her arms folded under her bust. She looked very serious…and very sexy.

Naruto now found himself surrounded by the three girls. He tried to run away but they caught him and dragged him into the club room. He stood up and started scratching his cheek, while he gave out a nervous laugh. "Something came up while on the way to school. And I frankly had to check it out."

The three girls, who all technically run his life now (two girlfriends and a master), gave him a hard look. Rias was the one that spoke up, "And did this something have anything to do with anything of holy nature?"

"Eh, no?" Naruto said lamely.

"Don't lie to me! I can clearly feel minor traces of leftover holy energy around you. Unless you were stupid enough to ignore your instincts and started hanging out in a popular church, you were dealing with someone of holy nature" Rias said not amused by Naruto's weak attempt to lie.

Naruto sighed and decided to tell them what happen. "Well you see on my way to school I literally bumped into this nun-" "A NUN!" Rias yelled, interrupting Naruto.

Naruto gave her a look that said 'shut up and let me tell my story.' Rias understood the look and let him continue. "Yes a nun. Anyways she fell after I walked into her and I helped her up. She looked so lost and tried to apologize with her merger Japanese. I started talking to her, in Italian somehow by the way, and helped her recover her clothing that feel out of her suitcase. After that I offered to help her out. Rias don't interrupt me please," Naruto said giving Rias a look as she was about to open her mouth.

"Apparently Asia, that's her name by the way, has been reassigned to the old church of Kouh. However I'm getting the feeling that it wasn't a good reassignment and that she may even no longer be part of the church."

"Why do you think that?" asked Katase.

"Even though she looked happy, I could see the sadness she was hiding. And while we were walking, we talked. She told me that before she came her that she was part of a large church that was close to the Vatican; so that means she might have been very special. But now she has been reassigned to a rundown church in Japan; which is by the way housing the fallen angels from the other day. Moving from a big popular church to a rundown one and one that currently houses the fallen angels, that doesn't seem like official church procedures" explained Naruto.

"There is something I don't get though?" Murayama said.

"What?"

"The walk from here to the church is like thirty minutes. You were gone for two and a half hours."

"Oh that. It was Asia's first time in Japan, so while we walked towards the church, I showed her around. You know letting her look at some stories. Plus she was a bit hungry, she forgot to eat breakfast."

"Naruto," Rias suddenly stoke out. "You shouldn't interact with the other factions, they are dangerous. You have already seen what the Fallen Angels are capable, they already tried to kill you and they nearly killed Murayama, if you hadn't summoned me. Even if this new nun friend of yours isn't part of the church, she is now part of the Fallen Angel Faction. Fanatic biblical members are dangerous, doing anything in the name of their lord. Those that turn from them and joined the Fallen Angels, are usually insane and even more dangerous. So stay away from them; that's an order."

Naruto just looked at Rias for a couple of minutes and then said, "If Asia was a threat to me I would have done something about it; maybe not kill her, but I would have done something. Remember how I reacted to you when you told us about you being a devil? Also don't forget that I did kill a fallen angel by myself. That should tell you that I'm not as helpless as you think."

"And as for banning me from interacting with the Church and Grigori. I can stay away from the Church, for now. But as for Grigori, that's impossible to do; after all my sensei currently has a business relationship with the faction leader, Azazel" Naruto finished.

What Naruto said shocked everyone in the room, which was all the peerage members; the others walked in while Naruto and the girls were talking.

"WHAT!?" shouted everyone.

"Yea I was shocked too when I learned that. Which was the day I became a devil by the way" Naruto said.

"Why is your sensei working for the Fallen Angels!?" demanded Rias.

Naruto didn't say anything about how the question sounded. "My sensei and I really aren't from around here. Our home is far away, like past heaven and the underworld far. We got here on accident and wanted to go home. My sensei can go home due to a spell, but the same spell can summon me back home. Reason is something to do with my power, it interferes with the summoning spell, causing it to be slightly dangerous for me. Second is that back home they don't have access to anything that could power the spell to summon me."

"So my sensei decided to use the knowledge of this place to find a way to stabilize the spell and cut the cost energy cost of summoning me. This is why he is working with Azazel. Plus I get the feeling that Azazel may be a pervert, since those types of people pretty much flock to my sensei. By the way, remember how I said that my sensei could help train everyone to make the stronger for your Riser problem? He said he would help, though he would want some information of devil teleportation in exchange."

A monotone voice suddenly spoke up, "But then why did the fallen angels attack you the other day?"

Naruto turned to Koenko and said happily, "No idea!" That almost caused everyone to faceplam. "But I doubt it was on the orders of Azazel. Azazel really likes my sensei since he is helping him with his sacred gear research. Most likely they are rogue members."

Everything became somewhat quiet after that. It looks like everyone was thinking over everything Naruto just said.

(Timeskip)

It has been a few hours since Naruto told his fellow peerage members about the business relationship his sensei had with the leader of the fallen angels. It had been awkward for a few minutes, but luckily something came up and the tense feeling in the air disappeared.

The topic was a stray devil around they needed to get rid of it. Naruto thought it would have been a fun fight against a stronger and more experienced devil, but sadly he was wrong. However he did learn something new, though it was a bit horrifying.

Stray devils are devils that were once part of a peerage, but have turned away from their master and live the life of a rogue. They usually kill their devil master, since the king of a peerage can sense where the members of their peerage are. Stray devils don't look like normal devil, which basically look human. Stray devils are monsters and what you expect demons to look like from mythology. This is because without a king to regulate the power of their peerage members, their devil power would mutate their bodies into inhuman shapes.

Pure-blood demons can also become stray devils, though it was rare that their bodies would mutate since they usually could control their power enough to stop that from happening

Tonight Rias and her peerage only dealt with a low-class former bishop who had become a Visor type stray; a stray that left for their own selfish desires. She was in a deserted house that was near a semi-public street. The house was gaining infamy for being haunted and all types of people were ending up dead near the house; half eaten. The local kids were actually starting dares of going to the house and some of them didn't come back.

The stray demon was a very ugly looking thing; it really did look like a monster. However it wasn't all that tough to deal with, in fact anyone of Rias' peerage members could have taken it down by themselves; even Murayama and Katase. The only reason Naruto could figure as to why she brought everyone, was so that her three new pieces could see a stray devil, and to show off the abilities of the other evil pieces; which Naruto, Murayama, and Katase could get temporarily through promotion.

While they already knew what piece gave what powers, it was better to see how they applied in real life. Kiba was the knight piece, which gave him the ability of enhanced speed. And he was fast, as fast as a mid rank chunin to Naruto at least. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if the knight speed was solely from the knight piece or if he trained to get to that level of speed. Naruto could also understand why Kiba was a knight, his abilities to make swords overcame his weakness of basically having no physical strength to deal damage.

Seeing the rook power in Koneko was amazing, Naruto thought that is was right that it was worth more pieces than the knight piece. The petite girl showed off her super strength and tough defense by easily surviving being chomped on by the bigger stray devil, without any damage to herself; only to her clothes. Naruto gave Koneko his jacket to cover herself.

While Rias didn't have a bishop, Naruto got to see how one fought like thanks to Akeno, even if she was the queen. In Naruto's opinion the busty girl was limiting her potential since she looked like she only fought with magic; she should have been a bishop if that was the case. A queen piece had the traits of a rook, knight, and bishop, though at only eighty-five percent of the real pieces. Like Naruto said, she fought like a bishop, not a queen. If she learned something like Gai's and Lee's _Gōken_ (Strong/Iron Fist), then she would be using all her potential.

And quite frankly Rias was the same way. Sure the Power of Destruction she inherited from her family was amazing, something that any bloodline loving ninja village would love to get their hands on. But Rias only used its power, she didn't have any physical combat ability it seems. She almost got hit by the severed arm of the stray devil as it flew towards her, if Murayama and Katase hadn't destroyed it with the swords Kiba gave them. Even if those two hadn't saved her, Naruto was watching and would have **Kawarimi** (Body replacement) with her and taken care of the arm.

Naruto was going to bring back all he observed to Jiraiya so that they could train them all. Kiba was well off overall from what Naruto could see, he just need a bit more attacking power, so something like chakra flowing could be the best bet for him. Koneko was also good, but she lacked long range attacks and was somewhat slow, so a bit of speed training is a must. Akeno and Rias really need to learn some type of close combat defense, preferably not a magical kind. However Naruto doubted they could teach them much before the fight with Riser, so they would probably focus on their strengths, which is magic; so maybe some energy control exercises.

After completely annihilating the stray devil, Rias had them do their contracts, it would be the first ones for Naruto, Katase, and Murayama. Naruto already knew that he should expect anything from the contract, even if it was strange, thanks to his experience the other day with Akeno. He seriously hoped that he would get a normal contract and not something disturbing.

But it looked like luck wasn't on his side today.

His first contractor was this really, really buff body builder dude. Normally that wouldn't have been strange at all, but what made it creepy was that he was a crossdresser and was wearing some weird anime costume obviously meant for females. And he was asked to be called Mil-tan. Naruto should have guessed that his wish was to be a Magical Girl.

Akeno wasn't the only sadist in the peerage apparently. Mil-tan told him that none of the previous devils could grant his wish. So to Naruto it seemed like Rias wanted to mentally scar him and have him fail. But Naruto wasn't like every other devil and thought of a way to make his client a Magical Girl.

Naruto simply gave Mil-tan, oh he is so going to have nightmares from this, a seal tag with a transformation seal on it. Naruto charged it up to last about four hours and explained how to use. So with that Naruto completed a supposedly impossible task with some minor mental scarring and got a big bonus for his efforts. Rias was both shocked and amazed that Naruto completed the contract.

After that Naruto got another contract, which was actually one of Koneko's. She however already had another contract so she couldn't make it, so it was pawned off to Naruto. And with his luck it was also a strange man. But luckily he wasn't as strange as Mil-tan.

The summoner was a guy named Morisawa, a regular of Koneko. And with his taste it was easy to see why. The man was a lolicon and an anime enthusiast. Usually his contract with Koneko was that she dress up in cosplay outfits. Morisawa was a nice enough guy, though he said if there wasn't any loli to dress up for him than he wouldn't sign the contract.

But Naruto is Naruto, so he solved the problem in the same way he solved his last one; transformation! He created a couple of shadow clones that transformed into petite girls like Koneko, though their features varied. The clones dressed up for Morisawa, who thankfully wasn't a pedophile, and didn't try anything with his clones; he really didn't want those memories. The contract signed and teleported back to the clubroom. Took all of 15 minutes to do.

So now Naruto was on his third contract of the night. Immediately Naruto knew that there was something strange going on. Usually when he teleported to a client's home, he appeared in front of their door. But this time Naruto appeared in the middle of the street; thankfully it there wasn't any cars driving.

As Naruto got closer to the house he could feel something strange, it felt like when he was getting closer to the church. When he opened the door, Naruto smelled the scent of blood coming from the house. He brought out a kunai to defend himself, a handful of shurikens, and created a clone, just in case.

Soon he heard the muffle screams of someone in pain and begging. Immediately he heard a loud laugh in response to the pain and begging. Naruto seriously hoped that it wasn't his client who was part of a satanic cult and he was about to sacrifice someone.

Our blond devil and his clone silently continued onward into the house, approaching the screams. Hiding in the shadow, Naruto saw some guy in white torturing a man that was bound and gagged on the wall. The bound man had broken fingers, busted teeth, bruised face, and currently he was getting his finger nails ripped off; which was more painful as the fingers were broken.

On Naruto's silent orders, the clone launched a kicked at the man in white; Naruto really didn't care if that man was his client. But the man in white had some skills as he dodged the kick, and the clone landed on the wall. Fortunately the man wasn't skilled enough to stop the side kick Naruto launched right after his clone that sent him tumbling into the nearby wall.

The clone, knowing what to do, took the bound man and high tailed it out of there. His creator was going to fight the man in white, and it would be best if he had all the room he could have and not a potential hostage nearby. Plus the clone seriously need to get the guy to a hospital or else he might die. Naruto didn't really know, he wasn't a medic.

Naruto got a good look at his opponent. He was a young man with short white hair and red eyes. He was dressed in clerical clothing and had a disturbing grin on his face currently. Naruto was sure that this guy wasn't his client and probably an exorcist that belonged to the Heaven or Fallen Faction; most likely fallen with his grin.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a devil" the exorcist said. He then gave a mocking bow and said, "My name is Freed Sellzen. I'm a priest for a certain exorcist organization!"

"A priest? You? Yea right." Naruto fired back.

Freed started to do a strange dance and said, "I am, unlike you, you worthless price of shit devil. It seems like you have interrupted me from my duty of punishing that man for summoning a devil. I guess I will just have to take it out on you!"

The clearly insane exorcist pulled out a gun and a sword hilt from his robe. Soon a blade of light appeared from the sword hilt. Freed launched himself towards Naruto intending to take off the blonde's head with his light sword, but the ninja was faster than the so called priest and dodged it by ducking out of the way.

Not taking his eyes off of Freed, Naruto saw that he was now aiming to take his movement by aiming at his legs. He managed to dodge them before they could hit. He threw his shurikens at the crazy man, who shot them out of the air quite easily.

They were merely a distraction however as Naruto appeared within Freed's personal space, swinging his dual kunai towards the priest's unguarded points. Unfortunately Naruto didn't do any damage to Freed and they were now locked in a stalemate with their blades; however Naruto was pushing Freed back slowly. Normally he would have been overpowered already, but the damn light from the sword weakened him a bit; and while insane, Freed was skilled.

Raising his gun forth, the stray exorcist tried to blow Naruto's head off, but thanks to some amazing reflexes, Naruto dodged the bullets. The suddenly loss of force against him unbalanced Freed, and the shinobi used that time wisely.

Quickly forming handsigns the blond casted a **Fūton: Daitoppa** (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough), sending a powerful gust of wind at Freed. However the priest managed to recover enough of his balance to fire his gun again. The two attacks met each other in the middle and the bullet pierced the gust of wind.

The wind managed to change the direction of the shot, though it still hit Naruto. It got the palm of his right hand, causing a lot of pain, and preventing him forming hand seals to use jutsus. Naruto's jutsu on the hand smashed Freed into the wall behind him, destroying the wall.

As Naruto was about to make his way over to Freed, to kill him before he got up, he felt someone behind him and then heard a girly scream. He turned around and was about to throw his kunai at the person, when to his surprise he saw Asia standing over the blood that his client let out while being tortured by Freed.

The genin was so surprised to see the blond nun there that he dropped his guard down in shock. Unfortunately he got a kick to the face from Freed, sending him to the other side of the room. Though Naruto managed to recover quickly enough.

The white hair exorcist turns to Asia and ask in his twisted voice, "Asia-chan are you done setting up the magic barrier?" Asia couldn't respond as she was staring at the blood and fingernails. "Oh that's right you're a beginner. This is our job, Asia-chan, to kill off the worthless people that side with the devil. It's God's will!"

She turned to Freed, in shock at what he said. "N-no way!" She then caught sight of Naruto as he got up. "Na-Naruto!?"

Naruto scratched his cheek and said "Yo Asia. How are you doing?" like he wasn't in the middle of combat and had a hole in his right hand.

Freed turned and look back and forth between Naruto and Asia. "You two know each other?"

"I'm the one that took her to the church, something I'm really regretting. If I had known a person like you was there, I would have set fire to the church and taken Asia under my care. Consequences be damned" Naruto replied with a serious face.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Asia asked, still surprised at what she had seen so far.

"Did I forget to mention I was a devil?" asked sheepishly. "Guess it never came up in conversation."

Asia started to tear up. Freed started laughing at that. "Unfortunately Asia-chan it seems like your friend lied to you. It doesn't matter, devils and humans are incompatible. Not to mention that we can't live without the protection of the Fallen Angels. An-"

"That's where you are wrong!" Naruto interrupted loud. "Asia doesn't need your protection, I can protect her myself! Besides if you really were working for Grigori, you would have been killed already when your little crow friends tried to attack me. I don't doubt Azazel told the Fallen to say away from me, considering my sensei is working with him."

"Maybe," Freed said in his insane voice, before he ran towards Naruto to slash him. But as Naruto was about to take him down, Asia jumped in front of the blond protectively. She begged for Freed to leave Naruto alone. But her words were wasted on a monster, and he used his sword to cut up Asia's clothing.

Freed then went on a rant about something, Naruto wasn't really paying attention. Though he managed to catch the part about not harming Asia. After that Naruto saw red, as Freed grabbed her hands and placed them against the wall. He started threatening to rape her.

Stupidly Freed put down his light sword and turned away from Naruto to rape Asia.

In that instant, Naruto channeled a large amount of energy into his right fist, uncaring about the hole currently in it. He was upon Freed in the next instant with a large amount of his chakra and devil energy circling his fist. It looked like his fist was surrounded by a rasengan; instead of him holding on.

The would-be rapist was sent flying deeper into the house causing and taking a lot of damage. Naruto threw his kunai at him, which lodged deeply into his gut. The ninja was hoping it was a slow and painful lethal wound.

He slowly turned to Asia. He saw that she was kneeling on the floor covering her chest. Seeing that he took off his shirt as Koneko had never given back his jacket, and handed it to his nun friend. "Are you okay Asia?" Naruto softly asked as he did a quick check to make sure that she was all right.

Asia could only see Naruto staring down at her with kind eyes and a small smile; he looked very handsome to her. She looked down and saw his bare chest. She was about to blush and look away, when she saw his still bleeding right hand.

Disregarding his mild nudity, Asia grabbed her blond friend's hand and placed her own over his. A pair of rings manifested on both of her middle fingers. Soon a green field of light wrapped around Asia's hand, which also wrapped around his Naruto's. He could feel and see his injure healing.

"Amazing, this looks exactly like Iryō Ninjutsu (Medical Ninja Techniques)!" Naruto said as he looked at Asia. "I believed that if you had any ability, it would be something related to healing. It's just the way you are Asia." That got a small blush from Asia, who tried to keep focus on the hand wound.

Naruto felt devil magic appear behind him, and he turned to see what it was; and it was a magic circle. Since he turned around, he didn't see Freed charging at him, until it was almost too late. He quickly brought out his kunai and hoped that he made it in time to block the light sword.

Be it wasn't needed as the light sword was stopped by something else. Or should I say someone else.

"Kiba!? What are you doing here?"

"Uzumaki-kun, I'm here to help" Kiba said as he held Freed back with his blade.

"I would have been okay, if you guys hadn't distracted me with the magic circle."

"Ara, Ara, don't be like that Naruto-kun" Akeno said as she suddenly appeared from the magic circle.

"That was rude Naruto." "You should be thankful that came to help you." Katase and Murayama said as they walked out from the magic circle.

Koneko followed them out and only said "Exorcist."

"How did you even know to look for me? Do these Evil Pieces have danger detectors or something?"

"Koneko's and Akeno's clients were also being targeted by exorcists after they showed up. Buchou tried to contract you, but a barrier stopped us" answered Kiba.

After that there was a trade of barbs between Kiba and Akeno to the white head exorcist. Naruto really didn't care, he was waiting for Asia to finish up the healing, so that he could kill Freed.

"You should just disappear" was what brought Naruto back into the conversation, as he saw Rias release a blast of her Power of Destruction at Freed. Unfortunately he managed to dodge it and the attack managed to only wipe a table out of existence.

' _She is doing to need to work on making her attacks faster'_ noted Naruto.

"It seems like you been messing with my adorable servant" Rias said, not even fazed that her attack missed it target.

"Adorable? You have the wrong adjective Buchou. I'm not Asia or Koneko. If anything I'm ruggedly handsome" Naruto corrected, but was ignored.

Rias then started flaring up her power, which truthfully was actually a lot; it would be equivalent to Jonin level.

Freed started to sweat a little from the power Rias was releasing. "You're the real deal. You look pretty damn powerful." He looked prepared to run away. But that changed when Koneko sniffed the air and said "Multiple Fallen Angels and Exorcist" and then a white and violet portal appeared above them.

The crazed exorcist was no long afraid and said, "This is where I make a comeback."

"Buchou?"

The red head devil thought it over for a second and said, "Akeno prepare a jump now. Our top priority was retrieving Naruto."

Akeno started forming a magic circle to teleport them out. Koneko threw a heavy cabinet at Freed, who couldn't dodge it, and got hit. Naruto picked Asia up and entered the circle. And in a flash of light, they were off.

As they reappeared in the club room, Naruto quickly noticed something missing. Asia was no longer in his arms. She wasn't in the room with them.

"Where's Asia!?"

"She couldn't come with us," their president started, "as I told you before, this magic circle is tuned into those that are members of my household. Asia wasn't, so she was left."

"Then we should have stayed and fight them off. Isn't this your territory? Don't people, kings especially, fight off those that come to invade it!?" demanded Naruto

Though Naruto was acting rude, Rias didn't hold it against him. He wasn't thinking straight, he just wanted to save his friend. "While that nun maybe your friend, she is still an enemy to us. I wouldn't risk the life of the others just to save her Naruto. I'm sorry, but that is my decision."

She could see that Naruto was still very upset that the nun was taken away. It seems like he bonded to her already. It was hard to lose someone. She decided to give him some hope. "I don't think that they will harm her. They need her. They want the sacred gear inside her. Before I would have told you to worry as removing sacred gears usually killed the former wielder. But somehow the Fallen Angels have found a way to safely remove sacred gears. They already did so with Issei."

' _Remove sacred gears safely and it's a recent thing. Must be what Jiraiya said about helping Azazel.'_

Everyone saw Naruto get lost in thought. They though he must be relieved that Asia wasn't in any danger, but they were wrong.

"I think that's enough for today," Rias said clapping her hands close. "We will meet back here tomorrow. Enjoy."

With that everyone headed home.

(Timeskip)

Naruto lay in his room as he tried to sleep. No matter how many times he tossed and turned he couldn't manage it. Plagued with the guilt of not helping Asia, he blond couldn't get her out of his mind. Deciding to do something about it, even if it meant ignoring Rias' order, Naruto got out of bed.

He crouched down and reached under his bed bring out a scroll. Opening up, revealed several seals. Running his hands across from them and channeling his chakra, the contents of the seals were released. Sitting on the seal was a pile of weapons and an outfit.

* * *

 **Well I am done with the third chapter guys. Hope that you like it. Man, I'm on a roll. Hopefully I can keep this up, though there is about 20% chance of that happening. Only the third week of college and its slowly becoming work.**

 **I got the fourth chapter already planned out, so hopefully I can update this story soon. But I'm not sure if I want to cut this Intro/Fallen Angel Arc and finish it next chapter, or finish it the following chapter. What do you people think?**

 **Also I think the poll for which sacred gear Naruto should have is basically over. Number one isn't going anywhere apparently. I would tell you, but I feel like revealing it during the fight with Riser. But I will tell you the winner if you can figure out this math problem. LOVE * IS = BLIND. Each letter is a number 0-9, so the L in both LOVE and BLIND are the same number; as is the I in IS and BLIND. Figure it out if you want too, I don't care.**

 **Beta'ed by Grinja**


End file.
